The Story with no end
by AssiehorseLadyfanfictionElla
Summary: Hi! this is a series of unrelated short stories and Drabbles for the Houses competition, the golden snitch and HPFC. most, if not all, will be AU! Also, most common pairings are: Harry/PArvati and Remus/Narcissa
1. Hairbrush

Hairbrush

 **Words: 704**

 **House: Slytherin (I am a Stand in)  
Prompt: Hairbrush (Object)**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Other things: Parvati is the staring character, and there is mention of Parvati X Harry.**

* * *

Parvati sat at her dresser in the 4th year girl's dormitory. She was looking at her hairbrush. Parvati had been preparing for the Yule Ball, and she had just stopped for a few seconds, for a quick rest, before put her dress on.

Parvati smiled at her hair brush, it was a good friend. She had, had it for as long as she could remember. In fact, it had been a birth gift from her Grandmother. Then Lavender came up and asked, "Shouldn't you be getting ready, Patty?"  
"Yes, sorry, I just got distracted staring at my brush," said Parvati shaking her head, as if someone had just woken her up from being Hypnotised.

Lavender asked, "May I ask, why were you staring at that brush?"  
"Oh, for no reason," said Parvati going a little red.

Lavender looked at it, then said, "Hey, it's got engravement on the handle! do you know what that's about?"  
"Yes, it belonged to my Grandmother. It's quite special really," said Parvati.

After seeing Lavender looking really interested, Parvati sighed, before saying "It is not something really talked about outside my family, so don't mention it to Padma, Ok? At Grandfather and Grandma's wedding, Grandfather gave Grandma this Hairbrush. However, At the Wedding, not long after him giving her the brush, actually, Grandma was kidnapped. The only reason they found her, was because of this brush."  
"I don't get it," said Lavender as they started to put their dresses on, "How did a Hairbrush help them find her?"  
"Well, Grandfather made the Hairbrush. And in India, there is a belief to cast charms and other spells on things you make, to protect the one it is made for. So, he casted enchantments on it. Those Enchantments allowed him to feel where she was, and contact her to make sure she is all right. So now, this Brush is considered a Good Luck Charm. Padma and I got a charm each from our two Grandmothers: she got a Neckless, while I got this. I have to say, sometimes I can't help it but feel like I drew the short straw," said Parvati, looking down at the brush which she had just picked up.

Lavender looked thoughtful for a moment, before asking "And the reason you don't tell people about this, is so that they don't try and Steal it?"  
"Yes, that's the reason. But can your imagen Pansy's envious Face if she heard? She would might actually look more like a girl, and less like a dog!" said Parvati, causing them both to Giggle.

Lavender said, "Now, now, that isn't nice"

"Heh, she isn't very nice, so why should we be nice about her?" asked Parvati.

Then Fay Dunbar popped her head in, and she said, "Are you guys nearly ready? We need to be in the Common room in 6 minutes, if we want to get to the Ball on time."  
"Right, thanks Fay!" said Lavender.

Parvati said nodding, "Yeah, thanks Fay!"

Fay nodded, before continuing down to the Common room. When they finished getting ready, Parvati said slipping her hairbrush into a secret pocket inside her dress, "I am going to take this tonight, you never know, it might bring good luck."  
"Ok, you will let me know, won't you?" asked Lavender, as they made their way down.

Parvati said, "Of course!"  
The Dormitory later that the end of the evening…

A sleepy Lavender and Parvati climbed onto Parvati's bed after changing clothes. Parvati said "I am glad I took the Brush! I had the most amazing evening! And you will never guess what Harry asked me!"  
"Go on! spit it out! Don't leave me in suspense!" said Lavender excitedly.

Parvati took a deep breath, then said, "He asked me to be his Girlfriend! And I said yes!"  
"Wow! That's great!" said Lavender excitedly.

Then Parvati said "And it proves that my brush bought luck, because Padma had a horrible evening, and she wasn't wearing her neckless,"  
"Oh. Well, thank the Lord for Lucky Hairbrushes. And it seems that maybe you did not draw the short strew after all," said Lavender.

Parvati said "Defiantly! And yes, the brush is defiantly the Best! Padma can keep her silly Necklace."

* * *

 **There it is! Done.**


	2. Heartbreak

Forbidden Love

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Prompt: Heartbreak**

 **Words: 1088**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Summary: Narcissa finally finds time to start looking through her school things. However, they start to bring up unwanted memories…**

 **Pairings: Narcissa/Remus (Past), Lucius/Narcissa.**

 **Believe it or not, I actually quite like the Idea of Remus/Narcissa! and this is the first real go I have had at it.**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy stared at the door in front of her. Behind said door, was where Narcissa had kept all her school things, and everything else before her marriage, (knickknacks, photo's, and a few other things). Narcissa had been wanting to look through this stuff for a while now, but she wanted to do it when she was sure she was alone. And today was perfect; Lucius was working until very late, and Draco was at school.

Narcissa quickly looked around one last time. She was sure no one was around, before she went into said room. When she was sure no one was around, she swallowed, and went in.

It was a very small room, which had lots of boxes and Narcissa's old school trunk in it. Narcissa picked the nearest box up, and then went back down to the Living room, to look through it.

When Narcissa had sat down on her favourite easy chair, she opened the Box. Narcissa felt her heart clench and ache, as she saw what was inside. It was full of Photos, of her and her first boyfriend nearly Husband; Remus Lupin.

Narcissa quickly shut the box, and took it back to the room. There was no way in hell she was ready to go through that. She still hadn't gotten over that Heartbreak. Which meant she still wasn't ready to face the past, and look through it.

However, as Narcissa started looking through another box, her mind kept wondering back to the box of Photos. Narcissa shook her head, she had waited so long so this would not happen, but it seems Narcissa was still very much in love with Remus.

When Narcissa went to bed that night, Lucius still wasn't home. She had received a message when she had dinner, telling her, he would not be home until the next evening. This did not normally bother Narcissa, but tonight, she really wished he was here.

 _(Dream)  
A 16-year-old Narcissa, was sitting under the grand old Oak tree at Hogwarts, with a slightly older then her, Remus Lupin. It was the middle of the night, but that didn't bother them. It was better this way, actually. No one could shake their finger at them for being together, and no one could tell them off for kissing. (This is assuming they don't get found), It was perfect. Almost too perfect._

 _Narcissa lent over to kiss Remus on the cheek. Then she asked him, "What do you think you will do, when you leave school?"  
"Go back to the Muggle world, and get a job. There's no way anyone would let me work for them in this world, not with my little ferry problem," said Remus._

 _Narcissa said, "it's not fair! People look down on you, just because you turn into a Wolf once a month! Your perfectly fine the rest of the time! But no matter what, I will always love you."_

 _Remus said, "I love you too." Then he sighed, and said, "But, we can't keep this up."  
"What? Why!?" Asked Narcissa looking shocked. _

_Remus said, "It's not right. You are a Pureblood, proud and strong. All I am is just a halfblooded Werewolf. Anyway, your family would not approve."  
"I don't care what my family say! And if they do not approve, we will run away together!" said Narcissa, who was starting to plead now._

 _Remus sighed, and said, "No Narcissa, we can't. You need someone who can provide for you, and I can't do that. Sorry, and good bye."_

" _Please Remus! I love you!" screamed Narcissa._

 _Remus said, standing up, "I love you too,"  
"Then why are you so intent on breaking my heart?" asked Narcissa standing up also._

 _Remus said, "For your own good. Sorry Narcissa, it has to be this way. It's better for you. You will have a better life with someone like Malfoy, then you would ever have with me. Good bye."  
Then Remus walked off. Narcissa screamed after him getting up to chase after him, "Please! Don't leave me!"  
But then Narcissa tripped over the end of her dress, and fell face first onto the ground. Then she heard someone calling her, "Narcissa! Wake up!" _

Then Narcissa woke up, to see Lucius's worried face staring right at her. Lucius asked, "Narcissa, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." Stammered Narcissa, looking down at the comforter. Then she asked looking a bit confused, "You said you wouldn't be home until tomorrow evening, what changed?"  
Lucius said, "My meeting didn't finish as late as I thought it would, and I was worried about you."  
"I will tell you about my nightmare, actually. From the end of my fourth year at school, till half way through my sixth year, I had a secret Boyfriend, he was Remus Lupin. You remember him, don't you? He was one of Potter's friends," said Narcissa.

"Are yes, the Wolf, I remember him well," said Lucius, though he looked like he didn't want to remember Remus.

Narcissa said, "He broke us up, saying that he wasn't good enough for me. And, and, it just broke my heart! I have never gotten over it."  
Lucius's face softened, then he said pulling Narcissa into a hug, "I'm sorry Cissa, I had no idea."  
"It's alright, you weren't to know. And that nightmare, was about the last time we met," said Narcissa, feeling a few tears run down her face.

Lucius said, "To tell you the truth, I was a bit infatuated with Cygnus Greengrass's partner, Adelaide, for a while. But I am glad I got over it, otherwise I would have never got to be with you."  
Narcissa smiled. She might not have gotten over her heartbreak, but she had someone else, who looked her with all his heart, and she loved him too. Narcissa said, "I have decided I am just going to leave my stuff as it is, I just can't face throwing it out."  
"Understandable, you'll time at Hogwarts is part of your life. I haven't thrown my stuff out, either. That way, when we die, Draco will be able to look through our stuff before we married," said Lucius.

Narcissa nodded, and said, "Yes, even the Photos of Remus and I; I just can't stand throwing them out. And they are part of my history, it would be such a waste to through them out, even if Remus was my first, and hopefully only heartbreak."

"Good thinking," said Lucius, then he kissed Narcissa on the right cheek.

* * *

 **There done. I love good Malfoy stories, but after reading the 7** **th** **book, I have always liked them. I just think they were people who could have been great characters for the book.**


	3. The Ex

**Being broken up by a simple mistake**

 **House; Slytherin**

 **Words; 831**

 **Category; Drabble**

 **Prompt; the Ex**

 **Characters: Remus Lupin, Tonks, Teddy Lupin, Narcissa Malfoy and Lilah Lupin-Black (OC).**

 **Pairings: Remus X Narcissa, and Ronks. (Or at least that's what I think Remus X Tonks is)**

 **This is a little ironic, me finishing with the Drabble, isn't it? It also includes mentions of Sirius Black. And this is also my second Narcissa X Remus! By the way, is there a ship name for that? And if so, could someone please tell me?**

 **But, I did have fun writing this! But I'm not convinced on how well this uses the prompt. What, was that a little weird sounding?**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

It was dark and Shadowy in Narcissa and Remus's home. The light from the fire was casting an eerie glow, over the whole room. But, Narcissa didn't mind it. In fact, it symbolized how she was feeling. She was sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

Not that long-ago, Sirius Black, had come to tell her Remus was being unfaithful. Refusing to believe it, Narcissa had kicked Sirius out, (Almost literally too,) yelling and screaming at him for spreading such horrid rumours. Now, Narcissa was waiting for Remus to return, so she could cry on him about how horrid Sirius was, and what horrible lies he'd been spreading.

Right then, the fire turned green, and Remus stepped out of the Fire. "Remus!" cried Narcissa, springing up from the couch and throwing her arm around him.

Remus hugged her, and asked, "Hi Cissa. What's wrong?"  
"Sirius is what's wrong! He was here just before, spreading horrible lies about you! he was saying you were being unfaithful, and were meeting up with the McDonald girl," cried Narcissa into his shoulder.

"Err, it is sort of true," said started Remus, feeling awkward. But then, Narcissa cut over him, "WHAT!? How could you!" screamed Narcissa. Then she slapped him, which caused Remus to stagger backwards a little.

Remus said panicking, "Please Narcissa! Just hear me through!"  
"NO! I don't need your excuses!" growled Narcissa. Then she used a spell to summon her stuff, then she used another spell to pack it.

As Narcissa threw some floo powder into the fire, turning it green. But then, Remus grabbed her arm, and said, "Narcissa please! You don't understand!"  
"Get away from me Wolf!" Snarled Narcissa, wenching her arm from him. Then she stepped into the fire, throwing some power saying, "Moon Manor!"

Then she was gone. Remus broke down on the couch and cried. He cried for the years with his wife lost, he cried for the fact a simple misunderstanding turned a happy couple into an Ex-couple. He said while sobbing into his hands, "Oh Sirius, if only you had kept your mouth shut! It was not what it seemed!"  
Years later…

Nymphadora Tonks looked around the House which Remus owned. She suspected she was in love with Remus. But, she was sad because Remus didn't seem interested in her.

However, Tonks could feel a sense of mystery in the air of the house, just waiting for her to solve. Then she noticed something between the cushion and the back of the couch, so she went over to investigate. When Tonks pulled in out, she saw it was a Photo of what looked like Narcissa Malfoy! She was beaming and waving at the camera.

Right then, Remus came in. Tonks asked, "Is this Narcissa Malfoy? My Aunt?"

"Yes, That's the Ex," sighed Remus. Then he said, "We were married for about a year, before Sirius saw something, and he just assumed the worst, so he nobly went and told Narcissa. And he did it without even asking me! When I emitted it was partly true to Narcissa, she took it the wrong way, and then she left me."  
"What was it, that Sirius saw?" asked Tonks.

Remus said, "I was hiring someone to do the garden up, as a surprise for Narcissa. But, Sirius saw me with her, and assumed I was having a fling with the Lady. Oh Dora, I am such a fool!"  
"No you're not," said Tonks putting her hand on his arm.

Remus smiled, and said, "Thanks."  
"Your welcome," said Tonks smiling back.

Years later…

Teddy, Tonks and Remus's son, was cleaning out their house, so he could live in it. But then, the fire turned green, and a white-haired girl around 30 stepped out. She asked timidly, "Is this Remus Lupin's house?"  
"Yes, but he's dead I'm afraid. I'm Teddy Lupin, his son," said Teddy.

The girl said, "I'm Lilah Lupin-Black. Nice to meet you, and sorry for wasting your time. I better go,"  
"No! wait!" started Teddy, Lilah stopped and looked at him. Teddy said, "How about you stay with me? We are siblings after all! and I could use the company."  
"Ok, I will! The only real deference between us is your mother was the Wife, and mine was the Ex, I guess," said Lilah grinning.

Teddy said, "Now, now Lilah, that's no way to talk about your mother."  
"God Teddy! Lighten up! Take a joke!" said Lilah laughing, then Teddy laughed with her. They both were looking forward to the days ahead with their sibling. Despite the fact it might have ruined Lilah's life, she was glad her mother had become the Ex-wife of her father. Otherwise, there would be no Teddy. Having Lilah in Teddy's life changed him a lot. He was less lonely, and some of his inner child which he had never got to use came out as well. All in all, it was a good choice for her to live with him.

* * *

 **Not really sure on the ending, but I think it would miss something if I didn't have that bit between Lilah and Teddy. And just in case you think you missed something, Narcissa has died, in that end scene, but Lucius is still alive. And the reason for Sirius dobbing Remus in, is that he cares for his cousin, and he doesn't what her to be in the dark. But being a Gryffindor, he just went straight up to her and told her, and not making sure that he hadn't miss read the situation. And I'm not sure on the exact age Lilah would have been, and I'm too lazy to do the maths.**

 **Ella out. (Love Star Fox Adventures!)**


	4. Receiving a Letter

**Dear Parvati**

 **House; Slytherin**

 **Words: 1166**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Receiving a letter (Action/event)**

 **Genre: Angst/hurt/comfort?**

 **Characters: Parvati, Harry (Only in a letter)**

 **Pairings: Harry X Parvati**

 **Rating: K+-T**

 **Hi! As you can probably make out, this is an AU! And I'm pretty sure what I'm mentioning the Carrows doing, is a little more, violent then in Canon. Then again, I could be wrong.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Parvati sighed as she looked out the window in her dorm. It was evening, and yet again, the female Carrow was torturing some poor first year, for looking at her the wrong way, (most likely).

Parvati was really regretting begging her parents not to take her out of school. If she had known about the Carrows, she would not have minded leaving! But then, Parvati suspected she still would have wanted to stay, because of the reason she had wanted to stay for: Harry. She had wanted to stay for the boy she loved. Even if he wasn't at Hogwarts, Parvati, along with the rest of the DA who were still there, felt as though they were supporting Harry.

Then a tap at the window brought Parvati out of her musing. She turned around, to see a dark brown Owl wanting to be let in. Hoping that it might be a letter from someone on the run, like Harry, Parvati quickly let the Owl in. It took Parvati quick a while to catch said Owl, but she managed it, and when she got the letter, she saw the letter was addressed to her. Parvati gasped as she opened it, it was from Harry! It read:  
 _'Parvati._

 _How is it there? Are the Carrow's as bad as we (in we, I mean Hermione and I) keep hearing? Are you alright? All these questions are going through my mind, and I guess I will get the answers when this is all over. How is everyone? Is it true what we have heard, and Ginny, Neville and Luna tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor from Snape?_

 _We are okay, though Ron walked out on Hermione and I after hearing about the thing with Neville, Ginny and Luna. If I didn't think Hermione loved Ron before, I defiantly think so now! She has been crying none stop all day and night since he left, though the crying has been a bit less today._

 _Sorry, I shouldn't rant, it's just I am a little frustrated with being stuck in the one spot, for god only knows how long, and not being able to do a thing! You see, we are looking for ways to destroy You-Know-Who, (I am not afraid of saying his name, it's just Hermione insists it's tabooed even for writing, which I think is silly, but whatever.) This is why we left without telling anyone, sorry. And Parvati, I just want to make sure you know, that I love you with all my heart. So, please stay safe, I don't think I could bare hearing that you had been killed, or something._

 _As much as I'd like it, (And you probably want to, too,) please don't write back. I don't want the Owl getting intercepted, and with all the charms around our camp, I'm not 100% sure the Owl would be able to find us. I will see you when this is all over, just stay safe, Ok? And I'll try to stay safe, too._

 _HJP (I.E. Harry).'_

Parvati sighed in relief after reading the letter, she was so glad he was safe! Parvati stood there for a while, holding the letter against her chest, imagining that Harry was there, with her. Then Parvati shook her head, and said to herself, "Better stop dreaming, and get moving to dinner."  
(Easter)

On Easter Monday, Parvati yet again had taken shelter in her Dorm from the Carrows, and some of the Death Eater children. It was dangerous to even leave the tower these days! But then, Parvati heard an Owl tapping at the window. When the Owl had been let in, she saw she had received another letter! Parvati eagerly took it from the Owl and opened the letter. The Owl stayed around, which meant Parvati assumed the sender was wanting a reply. This letter said:  
 _'Parvati._

 _Please don't kill me! I said his name, and Hermione, Ron (Yes, after cooling off, he came back), and I got captured by Death Eaters!'_

After reading that much, Parvati gasped, and sat down on her bed, due to suddenly feeling weak. She read on:

' _We were taken to Malfoy Manor, were we discovered that Ollivander, Luna, a Goblin and Dean were also captured. But, cutting a long story short, they found the Sword of Gryffindor when looking through Hermione's bag! (I found it in a pond) and Bellatrix went on to torture Hermione to try and find out where it came from. Eventually, we were freed by Dobby, but sadly, he got killed. Poor little Elf. We are at Shell Cottage at the moment if you want to write back. I asked the Owl to stay just in case!_

 _HJP.'_

Parvati sighed in relief to hear that Harry was alright. She did feel a little sad, upon reading that Dobby had died. He was a good Elf, and Parvati knew that Harry would be very sad, as the Elf had always been good to Harry.

Parvati quickly went over to her bag, and pulled out some paper and her quill, there was no way she was not going to write back to Harry!

After much considering, Parvati eventually decided to write:  
 _'HJP,_

 _I'm glad to hear you're Ok! I have been so worried about you! is Hermione alright? I heard that Bellatrix being your torturer was not something to be desired. And I'm sorry to hear about Dobby, from that one time I met him, he seemed like a good Elf. Maybe he was an odd Elf, for House Elf standards, but he was a good one all the same._

 _What you heard about Luna, Neville and Ginny, is true. Apparently, Snape put had to put his foot down and say no the Currows, (which has caused a lot of friction between him and them), as they wanted to tortured Neville, Ginny and Luna, as punishment, for that little episode. They were taken into the Forbidden Forest by Hagrid, instead of being tortured. But the Carrows are horrible! they look for any excuse for torturing you. A poor Hufflepuff was hit with the Torture curse (the actual name has slipped my mind), just for breathing too loud! That's just Barbaric! Honestly!_

 _It's a bit odd to hear Ron walked out on you, he did seem very much your loyal friend, but maybe it was a bit of a heat of the moment thing, because after all, he did come back._

 _Make sure you don't get yourself killed Ok? Or I will be very unhappy with you. oh, and, I will love your forever, so please come back safe? Please?_

 _Parvati.'_

Parvati smiled as she sealed the letter, she was finally getting to write back to Harry! when Parvati had given the letter to the Owl, she watched it go, until it disappeared. Parvati smiled, she felt alive again. With all that had been happening, she had really lost her will to live, but after hearing from Harry, everything seemed fine again.

* * *

 **For those wondering about Parvati asking about Hermione, well they have shared a Dorm for six years! There would have to be some kind of friendship there. Especially since Parvati is Harry's girlfriend, and Hermione is one of Harry's best friends.**


	5. Harry X Hermione

_**A Date for The Yule Ball**_

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Harry/Hermione**

 **Words: 424**

 **This is an AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Harry Potter was sick of Rita Skeeter. She was spreading horrible untrue rumours about him, and what was worse, was people were believing them! However, there was one rumour she was spreading that Harry could imagen could be somewhat truthful, and that was him going out with Hermione Granger.

Harry did have other problems other than the latest untrue rumour Rita skeeter was spreading: He had to find a date before Christmas, because Professor McGonagall had just told him that the Champions would open the Yule Ball. Harry's other problem, was surviving said Tournament, which Harry was forced to compete in, against his own will.

Currently, Harry and Hermione were doing homework in the library. As they did so, Harry was making a list of girls' he could ask out. Two had been crossed off already, because he knew they already had a partner, and they were: Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang. Then Harry had an idea! He asked Hermione, "Hey, Hermione, are you going to the ball with anyone?"  
"No, why?" asked Hermione not looking up from her homework.

Harry said, "Well, I was wondering, would you go with me?"  
"Sure, I'd love to!" said Hermione smiling.

Harry silently sighed in relief, that was one less problem he had to worry about! Then Hermione asked, "Changing the subject, has Ron tried to talk to you since the first task?"  
"No, and I won't accept his apology until he proves his sorry," said Harry glaring at his homework.

Hermione nodded, and said, "Fair enough, he should have believed you in the first place."

Harry nervously waited around the common room. He was waiting for Hermione to finish getting ready, so they could head down to the ball together.

Right then, a pretty girl wearing a forget-me-not blue dress came down from the girls Dorms. The girl came over to Harry smiling, then she said, "Ready to go Harry?"  
Harry could have slapped himself! It was Hermione! Harry said, "Yes, I am. Let's go, then."  
Then Harry offered his arm to Hermione, and they walked down to the Great Hall together. It was a pretty amazing evening! The Great Hall looked radiant! Harry and Hermione had for a moment, thought they had walked into the wrong Great Hall!

When Harry and Hermione were about to go to bed, Harry asked, "Did you enjoy your evening?"  
"Yes, I did, thank you," said Hermione.

Harry nodded, then said, "Well Happy Christmas, and I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yes, same," said Hermione, then the two parted to their dorms.


	6. Holding Hands

**No one there for me**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Category: Themed (Security)**

 **Prompt: Holding Hands**

 **Words: 728**

 **Pairings: Harry/Parvati (Past), and Hinny (Harry/Ginny)**

 **Characters: Parvati and Padma Patil.**

 **Notes: AU, and some putting Ginny in a bad light, (from someone who hates her.)**

 **Thank you to Carolare Scarletues for beta-ing this for me!**

 **Declaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Parvati had always been lonely, even back when she thought she wasn't. It turned out she was even back then. Parvati's life was destined to be like that forever, especially after Padma moved to Australia to live with her boyfriend.

Not that Parvati minded all that much. Being alone did have its advantages. However, it did have some disadvantages, especially when Parvati saw other couples holding hands. When she saw others together, holding hands or kissing, she felt as though someone had just stabbed her heart.

Parvati when she was younger, had often wondered what it would be like to have someone to hold her, to have someone who loved her, and that she could love back. It was that feeling of having someone to feel secure with, that perplexed her the most. But, ever since the Weaselette took Harry away from Parvati, all that wondering, all that hope of finding out, and the security she had made for herself from Harry, had been lost forever.

Parvati broke down in tears upon remembering when she discovered Harry was not hers anymore.

 _Parvati was searching Hogwarts. She wanted to find Harry so she could introduce him to her parents. Parvati was finding it odd she hadn't found him yet, as she had searched all his usual places, such as: the Quidditch Pitch, near the Black Lake, the Gryffindor Common room, and several other places. She had even asked Ron and Hermione, and they had no idea where he was. Finally, when Parvati was looking around the seventh floor, she found him! But, with Ginny Weasley._

 _You see, Parvati had decided to check the Room of Requirement, because it was a good place to hang out, if you wanted some time alone, and Parvati wouldn't be surprised if Harry wanted some time alone._

 _As Parvati turned the last corner to get to the Room of Requirement, she saw him! She had found Harry! But, as she was about to call out, she saw him holding hands with someone, and not just any someone, it was Parvati's least favourite person: Ginny Weasley._

 _Parvati quickly ducked behind a nearby tapestry as they came towards her. She watched as they walked passed. When she was sure she was alone, Parvati cried, and cried. She had no idea how long she had been there for, but she must have cried herself to sleep because the next thing she knew, she was in the Hospital Wing. (Which it turns out, she had been brought there by her sister, Padma.)_

 _When Parvati had woken up, she sat straight up._ " _Parvati, what happened?" asked the concerned voice of Padma. She looked to her left to see Padma looking concernedly at her._

 _Parvati said as she started to cry, "Harry left me for Ginny Weasley!"_

" _What?! Why?" asked Padma looking shocked. Padma always thought of herself as a very opened minded person, who could expect anything, but she certainly hadn't expected that._

 _Parvati shrugged, as she wiped her eyes with a tissue from a box nearby. Then she said, "I don't know. I was looking for Harry, and I found him outside the Room of Requirement, holding hands with,_ _ **her.**_ "

 _Padma picked up Parvati's hand, and said, "I'm sorry Parvati, I had no idea. But, I will always be here for you, as any twin should."_

" _Thanks Paddy," said Parvati, finally smiling. Then the two-sisters embraced each other in a hug._

"But you didn't keep your promise, did you Padma! You're just as bad as Harry!"

Parvati screamed at her empty house. Then she broke down in sobs again. Parvati was trying to see the reason to live, as she had no one. Who would care if Parvati killed herself with a box of sleeping pills, or if she poisoned her own food? No one. No one would care if she died tomorrow. And yet, for some reason, Parvati could never do it. There was something, a small glimmer of hope, that kept Parvati alive. That glimmer was, that something would change. She would have someone again.

But, it never happened. Every time Parvati saw people holding hands, she was reminded of that fact. She was reminded of what she had lost, which was reminded of the fact she was no longer secure. Every time she went out, she was reminded: she had no one there for her.


	7. Tomorrow

If Tomorrow comes

 **Prompt: Tomorrow**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Words: 636**

 **Pairings: Draco/Astoria, and implied Daphne/Blaise.**

 **Just telling you guys I hate it when people make Daphne and Astoria complete Bitches. Astoria at least, from the cursed child, is not biased at all! After all, a biased woman would have never been accepting of her son befriending Muggleborns. And I'm ready to assume that Daphne would be the same.**

 **Thank you to Carolare Scarletus and maripaz6 for helping me edit!**

 **Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Astoria was afraid. She was afraid of tomorrow. She was afraid of a world ran by the Dark Lord and his bloodthirsty cronies. She was afraid that Draco would get killed! She was afraid her family would get killed! She was afraid of all the likely future possibilities.

Then Astoria froze at the thought of her family and Draco's faces covered in blood, all lifeless.

However, she was quickly snapped out of her musings when Flora Carrow grabbed her arm and said, "Come on, Tori! You heard what they said! We need to hurry!"

"Oh, sorry!" said Astoria shaking her head and then she broke into a run.

The two girls were just about dead on their feet when they reached the Seventh Floor, but they knew they had to keep going until they reached safety.

When they entered the Room of Requirement, (which was the only escape route,) they were quickly directed through a dark passage. Astoria didn't want to go through, though. She wanted to know Draco and Daphne were at least safe. As she tried to turn around, an older Ravenclaw grabbed her arm and said, "Greengrass what are you doing? Go!"

"But!" started Astoria, but the Ravenclaw cut across her, "No buts, just go!"

Astoria nodded sadly, and went through the passage.

* * *

Astoria looked around Greengrass manor sadly. Apart from the House Elves, she was the only one here, and she was worried. It had been almost a week since she had been forced to flee Hogwarts, and she hadn't heard a thing! For all she knew, everyone was dead! Or worse- her family were lying on the ground, dying, and wishing to see Astoria one more time. And yet, they knew it was not possible.

Everyday when no one came to give news, she kept telling herself: " _Tomorrow. Tomorrow someone will come, tomorrow will be the day."_

But Astoria didn't know how much longer she could keep saying that. She didn't know how much longer she could live in hope of tomorrow.

The next day, after breakfast, Astoria was sitting by the fire in hope today would be the day. Then, she heard the sound she had longed to hear for days! The sound of the Floo in action.

Astoria looked up to see it was Draco who had come!

"Draco!" she cried springing up and pulling her boyfriend into a hug.

"Astoria," said Draco softy returning the favour.

Astoria asked quickly, "What happened? How are Daphne, Mum and Dad?"

"Astoria, sit," commanded Draco, Astoria did so, then Draco continued, "I have good and bad news. Firstly, Potter defeated the Dark Lord."

"What? really? That means you're free! We're free!" said Astoria happily.

Draco nodded then said, "There is something else though… your family didn't make it."

"What?! No, it can't be true!" cried Astoria.

Draco said, "I'm sorry, Tori, it is. They wanted me to tell you that they would always love you."

"What about Daphne's baby?" asked Astoria worriedly.

Draco answered, "Daphne did survive the battle, but she was severely injured, and because of all the fighting, she went into an early labour. She was not strong enough to make it, but the baby did."

"Did Blaise take the baby?" asked Astoria hopefully.

Draco nodded, and said, "It's a girl. He called her Daphne Jasmine Zabini."

"A beautiful name. But Draco, what am I going to do without them?! What am I going to do without my family?" said Astoria sobbing.

Draco sat down next to her, and comforted her. Draco said, "I don't know, but I'll be here for you, and we will take one day at a time."

"Thanks Draco. And as they say, hopefully tomorrow will be easier," said Astoria solemnly.

Draco smiled, then said, "But, don't get to dragged into tomorrow, today isn't over yet."

* * *

 **Done! I was thinking that it was odd that in the CC Scorpius never mentioned his aunt, so this Drabble sprang into action! And it would make sense, we know Astoria had a sister called Daphne, but we don't know anymore then that. And if Daphne had died, Scorpius would know of her, but he wouldn't really talk about her. Then because I'm crazy, I added some more old fashioned things into it...**


	8. Ancient Runes

_**A Rune Affinity**_

 **Prompt: Ancient Runes**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Words: 1254**

 **This is an AU! and it contains Fem!harry! under the name, Tayla Potter and she's friends with just Fay DUnbar, instead of Ron and Hermione.**

 **Thank you to** cianfaranisofia and maripaz6 for helping me edit!

 **Disclaimer** **: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Tayla Potter looked at her friend, Fay Dunbar, uncertainly.

"Fay, are you sure I should sign up for Runes? As well as Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures?" she asked.

"Yes! You'll love it, Tayla! Trust me," said Fay, smirking and winking simultaneously.

Fay was helping Tayla work out what extra subjects she should take, and Fay had told her she should take Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. The first two Tayla didn't have a problem with: she was good with numbers and learning to look after magical creatures sounded fun, but she wasn't sure about Ancient Runes. From what she had heard, it was THE hardest subject at Hogwarts.

Tayla tried not to look creeped out as she said, "Fay! Please don't do that! You know how ghastly I find it when you wink and smirk at the same time. But I'll ask again, are you sure it's a good idea for me to take all these subjects? When most people just take the fewest possible?"

"Sorry. But, go on! Do it! it's only three extra subjects, for god's sake! Yesterday you were complaining about the lack of homework! Also, I'm not going to stop creeping you out until you do! Tay please! I promise, you won't regret it!" urged Fay.

Tayla nodded, albeit slightly begrudgingly "Alright, alright! I suppose if I don't like the class I can always drop it. But would that affect my career later on?"  
"No, no! Of course it won't! You spend too much time around Hermione!" said Fay, bouncing in her seat.

Tayla sighed in defeat, and quickly ticked the three subjects she wanted to do, then she turned to Fay, hoping this was not going to end in disaster, "Shall we hand these in?"

"Yes, come on! Before you change your mind!" cried Fay, before she and her friend went to hand in their Extra Subject Selection form.

* * *

 ** **the following year****

Fay and Tayla were outside the Ancient Runes Classroom, waiting to be let in. Both girls were nervous and excited. Over the past year, Tayla had warmed to the idea of doing Ancient Runes, and by the time she got the books, Tayla was already hooked.

Since few third year students chose to take Ancient Runes, all four houses were being shoved in together, instead of the usual two houses in each class.

Right then, the class door opened and a middle aged woman with light brown hair stepped out. The woman said, "Hi! You're my third year class, yes?" All the students nodded. "Good, good. Okay, I'm Professor Babbling, and come in! I won't bite!"

Then she turned around and went back into the classroom, with the third years following her. When everyone had sat down, the Professor began,

"Now, Ancient Runes is a powerful branch of magic, which uses a variety of characters. Now, most common and easiest branch of Runes are the Egyptian ones. So, see these characters drawn inside these shapes in this square here?"

Professor Babbling pointed to the blackboard. On the blackboard, was a square with different shapes drawn inside, and symbols, (or characters, as Professor Babbling calls them) inside.

"When activated, these will create a mist. Now, as you can probably guess from what I've told you so far, we channel magic through the characters, to get a certain effect. There are lots of different sorts of Runes, and some only people with special powers can use! Such as Parsel Runes, which only Parseltongues can use, because, everyone else can't read them, nor learn how to. Runes are also a branch of Rituals, as some characters, when used together, have to have more done to them then just saying the words. Now, before we learn to use them, we need to learn the language, and work on working out scaling. To start with, we will learn the Egyptian and Latin Characters, as they are the most useful, and easiest to learn. Any questions before I continue?"

"Yes I have one!" started Hermione Granger, putting her hand up. "In the Rune History Book, it mentioned people having Affinities to Runes."

"Are yes. The Affinity to Runes is only in very few families, and the chance that one might have inherited it, even in those families, is pretty low. Some of you might have the Affinity, but we won't know until next year. Now, let's begin!" said Professor Babbling.

 **(the next year + one month)**

"Today's the day! We will see if you have an Affinity to Runes! Today the fun begins! So, we will start with the most basic of Rune sets, which is the Light Rune set in Egyptian. Begin." Professor Babbling said, as soon as class had started.

Professor Babbling never expected anyone to really get it on the first lesson. Even the students with the Affinity to Runes didn't get it right on the first try, it would be the lesson after, they got it right, and then every lesson after that.

Right then, there was a bright flash, and a cheer from the students, which brought the Professor back to her class. Professor Babbling looked up to see Tayla Potter being cheered for something.

Confused, Professor Babbling asked, "What happened?"

"Tayla got it right! Her Runes worked! She's amazing!" said Miss (Daphne) Greengrass excitedly, as Miss Potter went bright red from embarrassment.

Professor Babbling was shocked. This was impossible! Wasn't it? When Professor Babbling recovered from her shock, she said, "Well everyone, Miss Potter seems to be quite the girl when it comes to Ancient Runes, doesn't she? 20 points to Miss Potter, I think."

Then poor girl was swamped with requests for tutoring. When the lesson was over, she stayed behind to ask "Professor, why did I get it so quick? When Hermione, the next best, is still quite a way off getting them right?"

"It and Defence Against the Dark Arts must be your subjects, if what I heard from Remus last year is true. Everyone has their subject or subjects, and Runes and Defence are yours," said Professor Babbling, smiling at her student.

Tayla smiled and said, "I've always dreamed that one day, I would discover that I am truly good at something, and it's finally happened!"

"Well done, Miss Potter. I did forget to mention that your family is one of the very few that can have an Affinity to Runes," said the Professor.

The girl was beaming. She said, "Thanks Professor! And see you next week!"

"Goodbye!" said Professor Babbling, before her pupil left the classroom. The woman smiled to herself. Miss Potter was very much like her mother, despite what Severus said!

When Tayla caught up with Fay, she gave her a big hug and said, "Thank you!"

"That's okay, but what for?" asked Fay slightly taken aback.

Tayla said, "For pushing me to take Ancient Runes! I'm so glad you did!"

"Well, I did think there was a good chance that you'd have an Affinity to them, though I didn't realise how much of one you might have," Fay confessed.

Tayla smiled. "Whatever. Still, I need to thank you!"

"Well, you have now. Twice, in fact," Fay remarked, before heading off to the next class. Tayla was so happy! No one, not even Professor Snape, could dampen her spirits. She had finally discovered her element! She had discovered what she was good at, and from now on, Tayla promised herself she would work hard to become the best Ancient Runes student that Hogwarts had ever seen.


	9. missing child

_A Riddle_

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompts: Missing Child**

 **Words: 2417**

 **Snow Riddle is based off my Snowdonna Dreamurr from my story, A Change Part 1. Also, the Ministry has several lost and found sections, and the Children's ward is just one of them.**

 **Thank you to** **Carolare Scarletus for helping me edit this.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

All was unusually silent in the 'Lost and Found: Children's Section' at the Ministry, thought Warden Rohan Harper as the clock struck 10 PM. It was a welcome silence. During the day, it was very busy here with Witches and Wizards coming in asking about their missing children, or reporting that one had been lost, and the children who were here were being noisy with their laughter and cries.

One particular woman who Rohan could remember well was Snow Riddle. Not much was known about her, except she came from Russia around nine years ago, and two years after that, she had a child: Sam Riddle.

Shortly after Sam was born, Snow had taken her son out one day and they were attacked. As a result, Sam was kidnapped. Distraught, Snow came straight to this department to report her child had been kidnapped.

From that day, she visited the Missing Child's Ward in hopes of finding any traces of her son, she came every day asking but, her search always hit a dead end. They never heard a thing. One particular day when she left, she was crying, "It's no use, he's lost forever."

Now, most the time, that's the cue to stop looking and take down the missing/kidnapped posters and box up the files, but, Rohan and his Wife, Alicia, (who also worked in the department ) decided they would find Sam if it was the last thing they did.

Rohan did wonder if Snow was some relation to the amazing Tom Riddle, who had been around about 50 years ago, but he disappeared around 7 and a half years after leaving school. If Snow was his child, she would be the right age, and Rohan was sure that there was no way Snow was Russian! She looked English and Scottish, not Russian. And she had striking similarities to Tom Riddle which back up his theory.

* * *

Snow Riddle was sitting at her desk crying. She did this every day after work, after visiting the Lost and Found: Children's Section, and after eating dinner, she cried for her lost child. It was a kind of ritual she supposed. It was part of her grieving for her child, though, she still held onto hope that he was still out there.

Snow's house was small and quaint, with a fireplace in one corner and a kitchen that separated the living room. On the mantle there was only one photo, and that was of her little Sam. There were a few ornaments, and there was other basic furniture, but other then that, nothing else was in the house. Though, Snow had turned her bedroom green and sliver, as it was red and yellow before. If there was one colour combination she detested, it was red and yellow. Snow hated red and yellow because they mirrored the exact opposite feelings to what she felt. They brought cheerfulness and laughter and for a very long time, Snow had never felt those feelings.

Snow had dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and all her features were quite sharp. She was very pale and thin, which made her look like a ghost and or maybe a skeleton would be a better example.

Snow didn't have any friends,either. Yes, she got on quite well with a few of her work mates, but, she didn't go out of her was to speak to them because they would say, "Oh you poor dear! That's horrible!" when she told them about losing her child. Of how her father must have left her mother when she was a baby, so they moved to Russia, or when she told them her mother died when she was seven. Her history alone would be enough to turn anyone away from her.

Her Work Mates would always, without fail, start feeling sorry for her, and it annoyed Snow to no end. She didn't want sympathy! She just wanted people to understand her! Which is why she tended to avoid people, as they never seemed to understand her. Though, maybe she could call Rohan and Alicia Harper friends, as they were one of the few people who were less annoying when it came to her problems.

But, there was one which she'd definitely call a friend, and that was her Cat, Fire. Fire was a ginger cat with ruby eyes. If it wasn't for the fact he had the most awesome personality, Snow would not have gotten him because of his red eyes, which even now, still creeped her out.

Snow looked over at her clock to see it was ten p.m , which meant it was time for bed. Sometimes she did wonder why she went to work. Her mother had left her a lot of money, and Snow was earning quite a reasonable amount, but she had nothing to spend it on! Then Snow supposed she kept going because it was the only thing that made her leave the house. Other than that, it was the hope that her missing child, her lost baby, would one day return to her.

* * *

Rohan yawned loudly as he returned to his office and sat down in a chair only half an hour before his shift then, the floo came alight, and a woman who worked in his division , Valerie, stepped out of the fire with a young boy in her arms! Without giving him a proper look over, Rohan would have guessed her was four of five. Rohan saw the boy had a scar in his head, he realised it was Harry Potter! Valerie said, "Rohan! Can you get Miss Riddle's poster!"

"Err, why?" asked Rohan feeling confused.

Valerie said snarling slightly, "Don't ask! Go!"

Rohan nodded, and quickly went over to one of the filing cabinets, and pulled one of the posters out. The poster had a photo of Sam on it: he had dark brown hair, which could be mistaken for black hair, green eyes, and his features, like his mother, were quite sharp. Rohan went back over to Valerie, and looked at the child she was holding then at the saw heaps of similarities.

Valerie said, "I think this is him."

"But, it can't be! This boy looks four or five, were as Sam Riddle is seven! And this also is Harry Potter," argued Rohan.

Valerie said, "Well this is how I found him. I was walking down the street called Private Drive because Mrs Fig, a squib who lives down there, was expressing some worry about a young wizard who lived down there. So, I went to investigate. Mrs Fig pointed him out when he was been chased by some bullies! Then I followed him. When he got home from school, he was made to cook dinner, mop the floor, and do the dishes, and then he only got table scraps for his dinner. Then because he accidently dropped a plate, his uncle beated him! I was shocked; no, I was horrified. So, I made up my mind. I was going to bring him here. When his Guardians had gone to sleep, I went in, and got him. But, his bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs! A broom cupboard! No place for a child to be living! And when I got him, I realised he could quite possibly be Snow Riddle's boy. But then I thought he couldn't have been because he looked too young, but I asked Mrs Figg about his birth date, and she said he was seven."

"That's despicable! Mrs Figg was right to call us in on this one. Let's get him cleaned up, and I'll find one of the Parent Revealing Potions. Hopefully we still have a mother revealing one left," Said Rohan.

Valerie nodded, "And while you do that, I'll go and wake Iran so he can look Harry over. We shall call him that until we're sure he's Snow's boy."

Then, Valerie headed to where Iran rested.

* * *

Iran got Harry sorted out pretty quick. Apparently, Harry was malnourished, had several cuts that could get infected and he had several bones that had grown wrong. However, there was plenty more, including magic blocks. Valerie knew that magic blocks were used in magical Households to stop the children from accidently blowing up the house, but by the time their seven, 92% of the block, if not all if it was gone. But, no one ever put blocks on abilities, or Gifts they were also called. It was considered a curse to do so!

Harry could speak Parseltongue, (and most of that was blocked,) 38% of his magic was blocked, and he was a water elemental, and that was blocked completely.

Fixing up Harry's problems and removing the blocks would be painful, which meant Valerie was needed to help by giving Harry potions while Iran did his part. Through the whole thing, Harry was screaming (even with being given pain relievers) and thrashing about, which made Iran's life difficult. When it was done, Harry was still shaking slightly, and breathing heavily, but he was still asleep.

Seeing Valerie looked concerned about Harry still being asleep, Iran said, "It's a lot for a seven year old to go through, so he will be out of it until the sun rises, at the very least."

"Poor boy," Valerie said looking sadly at the boy, then Rohan came in.

Iran asked, "Do you have the potion?"

"Yes! How is he?" Rohan asked.

Iran said, "He had lots of issues, including gift and magic blocks, but we removed them."

"Will it be alright to take a little blood for the potion?" Asked Rohan.

Iran nodded, then Rohan uncorked the Potion while Iran got a little blood from Harry. Iran put the blood in the Potion, then Rohan recorked it, and shook the potion for a whole minute, then he opened it, and the fumes revealed what they needed to know.

"This Potion reveals the Mother, and any ancestors or grandparents that the child has inherited something from, and any gifts he has, and who there from," Rohan explained as the Fumes formed the words.

" _Mother: Snow Leea Riddle_

 _Important ancestors: Salazar Slytherin, through mother's father, Tom Riddle._

 _Gifts: Parseltongue ability (Slytherin Line)_

 _Water Elemental (Slytherin Line, the line was blessed by Hogwarts)'_

"Oh wow. I think I might owl Snow," Said Valerie, a little dazed. She left the room to do just that.

Rohan said, "After all this time, he's back."

"Miss Riddle will be pleased, I'm sure," Said Iran.

Rohan then said, "I thought that Snow Riddle was related to Tom Riddle."

"Well, you thought right then," Iran said.

* * *

Snow woke up at seven-thirty to get ready for work. That gave her enough time to get up, have a shower, get dressed and have breakfast. It all went on like a normal morning until she went downstairs for breakfast, and she found an owl waiting for her.

Snow took the letter from the owl, and then it flew off. The letter had a Ministry seal on it, (she recognized it instantly). Everyday, she stamped that Seal onto the letters, so Snow was very familiar with the emblem. She did wonder what it was about though. She was going into work in 40 't it have waited until then?

Snow opened the letter, and read it, then her heart stopped at what it said: they had found her baby! They had found him! Excited, she quickly wrote a letter to her Boss saying something came up, and she won't be coming in , she flooed to the Lost and Found: Children's Section, joy bubbling upside of her heart.

* * *

Rohan decided to stay in even though it was past the end of his shift. He stayed to wait on Snow to arrive. He was already typing out the article on her missing boy and wanted to get a few words from her before he finished it. He had sent a letter telling Alicia what happened, and she was just as excited as he was.

The Floo in Rohan's office went alight, and Snow stepped out.

Snow asked, "Is it true? You found him?"

"Yes, follow me,"said Rohan and he led her to where Sam was.

Sam was still sleeping, but Snow recognised him immediately, and she rushed over to him almost pushing Rohan over.

When Snow was next to Sam, she said stroking his forhead, "My baby boy, my beautiful Sammy, you're here at last." then she turned to Rohan and asked, "Does he know?"

"Not yet, he hasn't woken up yet," Said Rohan, leaving Snow and Sam alone.

When Sam started to wake up, he asked, "Where am I? And why hasn't Aunt Petunia woken me up yet?"

"Oh darling!" cried Snow. Then she started crying.

Sam looked at her scaredly and said pleading, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"You didn't do anything. Let me explain: you aren't who you think you are. When you were very young, you were taken from me. I tried and tried to find you. No one has been able to until now."

"So you want me? Does that mean you're my mother?" asked Sam.

Snow nodded, and said, "Your name's Sam, by the way. I don't know what you were called before, but I named you Sam when you were born."

"I like that! It reminds me of a snake," said Sam.

Snow asked, "You like snakes?"

"Yes! I can speak to-" but then Sam stopped.

Snow asked, "You can speak to them? That's great! I would have expected that, but why did you stop?"

"It's not freakish then?" asked Sam.

Snow shook her head, then said, "No, it's not. I promise Sam, for as long as I live, I will support you, protect you, help you in any way I can. And I can speak to snakes too, and I can do this," She flicked her hand at an empty glass, and it filled up with water. Sam thinking it was pretty cool, clapped hard while smiling shyly.

"Really you would do that, miss?" asked Sam when he stopped clapping.

Snow corrected, "Snow or Mum, please, and yes, I will. We will have great fun together Sammy, I promise."

Then Snow lent forward and pulled her son into a hug, and after being stiff for a few seconds, Sam hugged her back. Snow was so happy, her lost boy had been found! And no one would ever take him from her again.


	10. Old Scroll

**The Man Eating Scroll**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Old Scroll**

 **Words: 531**

 **And by no means are Harry and Antony in a relationship! They're like Ron and Harry in canon! Just close friends, ok?**

 **This Drabble is supposed to be fun, and perhaps a little amusing.**

 **This was betaed by Carolare Scarletus**

 **Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Harry Potter and his best friend Antony Goldstein were cleaning out Professor Snape's office. Professor Snape had disappeared unexpectedly, and the task of clearing up his desk had fallen to Harry and Antony.

"I still can't work out what happened to Professor Snape! His clothes and personal belongings are still here! So, he can't have run off or something," said Antony who was still trying to get his head around it.

Harry said, "I know, Antony. It is very weird."

Then Antony picked up a very, very old looking scroll. Antony said to Harry, "Look at this!"

"It's an old Scroll, and it looks like it belonged to Salazar Slytherin because I remember Professor Binns saying that the Founders had special Symbols, they put on their creations. I checked them up in the Library, and that looks like the one Salazar Slytherin had. Should we read it?" asked Harry.

Antony nodded quickly and said, "Yeah, let's read it."

But, as Antony opened the scroll, he started to sink into it. Antony said panicking, "Harry! Help me!"

Harry quickly shot a stinging hex at the scroll, which caused it to let go of Antony and be sent into the wall behind him. Antony said to Harry, "Thanks, Harry."

"That's okay," said Harry, nodding.

Suddenly, the Scroll began to move and flung itself at them. Shocked, Harry and Antony dodged out of the way, landing away from the demented scroll. It began to growl in a low, horrible tone. They had to act quickly unless they wanted to be eaten.

Antony suggested as they ran around the office avoiding the scroll, "How about we try burning it?"

"Okay," said Harry then the two boys stopped and set the Scroll on fire.

This did not to much. All it did was make the scroll mad, and now it was after them, spitting fire as it hurled itself at them again. Harry and Antony were even more scared now. Not only did the scroll eat people, but it was on fire, too. Harry said to Antony, "Let's try Fiendfyre! It can't hurt!"

"Harry! Fiendfyre could burn this office and us! But, it's the only option we have I guess!" Antony called, then they stopped and used Fiendfyre on the scroll, which caused it to turn into a pile of ash.

Antony and Harry sighed in relief. They were safe! But, Harry was worried about the scroll rising from the ashes, so he banished the ashes. Harry then said, "Never again are we touching old Scrolls."

"Yes, definitely! Ravenclaws or not, I don't have a death wish," Said Antony.

Harry nodded to agree, then he said, "Do you suppose that is what happened to Professor Snape? He was eaten by that?"

"It's bloody likely! Why would Salazar Slytherin create something like that?" said Antony.

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know, maybe to eat Godric Gryffindor if he annoyed him too much?"

"Harry! That's an awful thing to suggest!" said Antony.

Harry said, "Hey, no one said Salazar was nice, did they? They just said he took protecting the students very seriously."

Then the two boys made a vow never to touch an Old Scroll again.


	11. Hogwarts Infirmary

**Learning about the Cons of Pride**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Category: themed**

 **Prompt: Hogwarts infirmary.**

 **Words: 599**

* * *

Harry stared out the window of the Hogwarts infirmary. On reflection, flying in a thunderstorm was a stupid idea, and he should have listened to Parvati who was trying to tell him it was a bad idea. But Harry had been too proud to listen, and now Parvati at least was going to be extremely disappointed that they couldn't go out for their date at the next Hogsmeade outing (which was tomorrow ). They had been it planning for months. Harry was disappointed too; he had been really looking forward to it because their last date had been fantastic, and Parvati had looked so happy. And Harry knew from experience that a happy Parvati was a nice one.

The door to the infirmary opened, and Parvati came charging in. As she came over, Harry knew he was in for an earful! "You bloody idiot! Do you have any idea how stupid that stunt was?"

"Err, very?" supplied Harry nervously.

Parvati shouted, "You can say that again! I have been worried sick you fool! Why didn't you listen to reason when I told you not to go?"

"I'm sorry Parvati, I should have listened to you. I was a proud, arrogant, twit," said Harry bobbing his head in shame.

Parvati glared at her boyfriend, then said, "I forgive you, it's just now I'm disappointed. But don't do it again!"

Harry thought for the moment about a way to cheer Parvati up, (and make up for being in the Infirmary) then an idea came to him! He said, "Hey, Parvati, I know it won't be the same, but how about we meet during the Holidays and go and spend a day in Muggle London?"

"Sounds good, Harry," said Parvati with a smile.

Harry smiled back. Hopefully, with something to look forward to now, Parvati wasn't going to be as disappointed. But, to prevent this from happening again, Harry vowed to always listen to reason and to be less proud. And who knows? If he succeeded, he might end up spending less time in the Hogwarts Infirmary, which would be a plus.

Parvati then said, "You are going to make a resolution for next school year."

"Yes? And what is that?" asked Harry.

Parvati said, "It is: to not go to the Hospital wing at all."

"I can try, Parvati, but no promises," said Harry smiling.

 **(Next school year)**

Harry rushed through the halls of Hogwarts to the infirmary. According to Hermione, Parvati had been taken to the infirmary, but Hermione had no idea why.

When Harry reached Parvati, he said jokingly, "Hey, I'm in the Hospital Wing for someone else! That's a change."

"Quiet you," said Parvati glaring.

Harry asked, "What happened?"

"I was doing a Ritual with Lavender and Fay, but it didn't end well for me," said Parvati.

Harry shook his head, "Dear, dear, Parvati, maybe you should make the resolution to stay out of the infirmary."

"Harry!" said Parvati annoyedly, but she was smiling.

Harry then said, "At least you're here when we didn't have something planned."

"Yes! And at least it wasn't my pride that landed me in here! You know Harry, I've worked out something important: being proud leads to disappointment," said Parvati.

Harry nodded. "So in other words, try not to be proud?"

"Yes! You can be taught!" said Parvati cheerfully.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed sounding and pretending at least to be upset.

Parvati didn't worry though, from the expression Harry had, she knew he was playing with her. But she hoped this chat they just had would change both their approaches to things for the better.

* * *

 **The idea of Parvati ended up in the Hospital Wing was an idea from another story I read.**


	12. Cedric Diggory

**Cedric Diggory, A True Hufflepuff**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Cedric Diggory**

 **Thank you to my follow snakes who helped me edit this!**

 **Words: 1156**

* * *

Cedric Diggory was one of the many nervous first years to start at Hogwarts, but because he could see everyone else in his year was nervous about the Sorting, he hid his nerves and supported them in any way he could, to try and make them feel better.

When his name was called up, Cedric strode up. Not that he was arrogant or overconfident, just he had to show the other ones that they didn't need to be nervous about the Sorting. When the Hat was on his head, it said to him, " _Hmm, good mind, but I don't really think Ravenclaw is your house. Slytherin... nope! Definitely not your house. Gryffindor, quite a possibility... Ah! Hufflepuff is your house Mr Diggory, you are a true Hufflepuff…_ HUFFLEPUFF!"

From then on Cedric decided to be the true Hufflepuff the hat said he was. He helped all students, not matter the house or age when they needed it. He was Cedric, and it was just his way of life.

As the years went by, Cedric became very popular with everyone, but, around his third year, he started noticing the girls trying to flirt with him. However, shortly after he started noticing this, Cedric noticed how pretty the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang was, even though she was most likely only twelve. Cedric hadn't really met Cho, until one day in Cedric's third year when they were passing in the corridor.

Cedric was walking to his next class when he noticed an Asian looking black-haired girl trying to pick up some things which must have fallen out of her bag. Cedric asked, "Do you need any help?"

The girl squeaked, then looked up at him. She said sounding nervous, "Yes, please."

As Cedric helped her, he said, "You're the new Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang, right?"

"Yes," said Cho quietly.

Cedric smiled as Cho putting her things away —she was so cute! And Cedric reckoned if you couldn't call her pretty now, in a few years she'd definitely be very pretty. "Well nice to meet you."

"And you," said Cho quietly, then they went their separate ways.

Cedric's affection for Cho only grew over the years, and in his fifth year, Cedric finally got the courage to ask Cho out. When she smiled and agreed to go out with him, Cedric thought afterwards that was the best moment of his life up to that point.

Cedric had a great time going out to Hogsmeade with Cho, and she seemed to enjoy it too. So, he asked her again the next time a weekend came up, and she said yes again. And Cedric noted she looked happy that he asked.

Every Hogsmeade weekend after that, he asked her out, unless one of them was sick or in the Hospital Wing. Cho seemed to get more excited every time he asked, and she started asking him to sit at her table, which Cedric happily agreed to, and Cho sat with him and his friends a few times too!

Early in Cedric's sixth year, he and Cho had come to a silent agreement that they were girlfriend and boyfriend, and Cedric knew Cho thought this was the case, as he had heard another guy ask her out, and Cho said she already had a boyfriend.

Later that same day, Cho asked Cedric, "Cedric, are we boyfriend and girlfriend? I thought that was the case, but I've just thought it would be worth checking."

"Well, I thought so too. So, unless you want it otherwise, we can keep it that way," said Cedric.

Cho said, "Good. I was hoping you might say that."

When the Yule Ball was announced in Cedric's sixth year, he knew straight away who he wanted to ask. When Cedric next saw Cho, he asked, "Cho, would you go to the—?"

But Cho cut across before he could finish, "I'd love to go to the Ball with you, Cedric!"

Cedric stood there stunned for a few seconds, was what he was going to say was really that obvious? When'd Cedric got over the shock, he said, "Great! Look forward to it."

They had a great time at the Yule Ball. The food was excellent! Cedric and Cho did a lot of dancing, and had a few great private moments together, (and they didn't get caught by Professor Snape which was pretty good too). Cedric when he went to bed, decided that that night was the best of his life.

Cedric had been terrified when he found out Cho had been taken to the bottom of the lake. What if he didn't get out of there in time? What if she drowned because the spell on her failed? All these thoughts went through Cedric's mind as he swam to the bottom of the lake. But, as it happened, Cedric was a little over time, and nothing happened to Cho.

Cedric was not ready to die at the end of the third task. It came a big surprise to see that bright green light shooting towards him. He had not been expected it, so he could not get out of the way, nor could he say goodbye to Harry who was right next to him.

Cedric could only watch sadness as everyone cried for him: Harry, though they didn't really know each other, Harry still mourned on Cedric dying. Cedric would miss Harry for his honesty and his team spirit. If there was one thing Cedric could say about Harry, he was loyal to those he trusted and had a lot of team spirit, he would have helped anyone of the Champions if they needed. Cedric's friends: They had been his friends with since his first year and had always been loyal to him, always supportive, and his friend John always had good jokes to give out, which made you laugh on any day.

Cho: his girlfriend who he loved almost more than his father. She was the sweetest girl in the school, and she was always very understanding of why Cedric did things. Cedric often joked that she could have fitted into Hufflepuff easily.

And then there was Cedric's father, Amos: who had always loved Cedric no matter what and always would. Amos was always strong for his son through hard times. Cedric looked back on all those times, and he realised that his father had nearly broken several times, but he knew Cedric needed him, so Amos had soldiered on through.

His mother: She was very much like Cho from the fact she was always supportive of Cedric's decisions, and very understanding.

They all cried for Cedric, and there was nothing Cedric could do to help them. All he could do was watch. However, Cedric was truly happy about one thing when he died: He had always been a true Hufflepuff who had lived his life the best he could. And now he is dead, Cedric didn't really have any regrets.


	13. Caught in the rain

**Rain**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Prompt: Caught in the rain**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Words: 500**

 **I don't know if Snape was a prefect in Canon, but I don't see a reason why he couldn't have been.**

 **Harry potter is not mine**

Lily Evans and Severus Snape were having a nice stroll around the Black lake. It was a lovely late Saturday afternoon; and having done all their homework, they decided to go for a walk around the lake.

"Are you going to do a Mastery when you leave school?" Lily asked.

Severus nodded, "Yes, but that is still over two years away. What about you, Lily?"

"Yep! You and I are too good at Potions and Charms not to do one," said Lily.

"I guess that's true," said Severus. As soon as he finished speaking- there was a crack of thunder and it started raining.

Severus shouted pointing to a couple of Pine trees nearby, "Quick! Over there!"

The duo rushed over to the shelter of the Pine tree. Lily grumbled as she wringed her hair, "This is so typical! The last four Saturdays we have gotten caught in the silly rain!"

"I know, it's getting annoying, isn't it?" said Severus.

"You would almost think it happens on purpose," said Lily as she sat down.

Severus asked, "Who knows? It could be on purpose for all we know."

"Yes," said Lily.

As another clap of thunder sounded, Severus said, "I hope this blasted rain will stop before curfew," as he sat down next to her.

"It's alright! It's the fifth-years patrol first tonight," said Lily.

Severus face palmed and said, "Yes, true; but, what has that got to do with anything?"

"Well we can use that as an excuse if we have to stay here after until after curfew," reasoned Lily. She hated to say something like that, but sometimes you've got to do what you've got to do.

Just then, it started raining extremely heavily.

Lily said, feeling scared, "I hope the rain stops soon: otherwise, the lake will flood and then we will get washed away."

"I think that it's already happening, Lily; look," said Severus pointing at the edge of the lake. The water was just about level with the edge of the bank.

Lily said starting to panic, "Let's try to get back as soon as it lightens! We can't stay here!"

"Alright,hold on," said Severus. He pulled his wand out and conjured two umbrellas and he handed one to Lily. Then when the rain eased off a little bit, they ran as fast as they could go.

When they reached the entrance Hall, Severus banished both the umbrellas. The umbrellas had done a good job, as Lily and Severus were mostly dry -they were a little wet down the bottom of their legs-.

Severus said, "That does it! I'm sick of getting caught in the rain; I am going to make an object that tells the weather!"

"That sounds like a great idea, Sev! I wonder why no one has tried to make one before?" asked Lily.

Severus shrugged, "No idea."

"Can I help you make it?" Lily asked hopefully.

Severus said smiling, "Sure; you are permitted to help."

"Yay! Thank you!" said Lily excitedly.


	14. Quidditch

**How Quidditch came about.**

 **House Slytherin**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Quidditch**

 **Words: 999**

 **Thank you to my teammates for helping edit**

 **I do Not Own HP!**

Gertie Keddle huffed in annoyance as she tried to write in her diary. It was a nice day outside, so she had decided to leave the window open; however, a group of Wizard boys were playing a silly ball game high above, and they were making an awful din. And as far as she could see, their game didn't look that interesting, either.

Nonetheless, she put up with it, as where she lived at 'Queerditch Marsh' and it was normally pretty quiet, so there was no reason why she couldn't but up with a little noise.

Queerditch Marsh was a beautiful place. There were nine other wizarding families living there, and they were all nice people. Gertie lived right next to the Marshy area, which meant she never ran out of water for her veggies; also, she didn't get a lot of people bothering her.

Muggles didn't tend to visit the Marsh, because it wasn't on the way to anything, nor was it close to anywhere; and it was a difficult place to reach. This meant Gertie and the other families nearby could all use magic without fear. Most the time there were not any Muggles, but when there were, it was easy to keep them away from where the families lived.

After two hours of putting up with the boy's noise, Gertie slammed the window shut so she could not hear what they were doing.

'With any luck, they will die of heat stroke, then they won't bother me again. Then the chance of more annoying young people coming is very unlikely, too,' thought Gertie cheerfully as she went to sweep the kitchen. However, her cheerfulness didn't last long, as a ball fell from the sky and landed in her cabbage patch! As soon as she saw it, Gertie ran out to try and stop the ball.

However, Gertie didn't get out quick enough, as the ball had landed by the time she got out. Gertie picked it up and saw it had ruined some of her cabbages, which she was furious about! With ball in hand, Gertie stormed back inside her house, slamming the door behind her.

About ten minutes later, someone came and knocked on her door. Gertie saw it was one of the local boys who had been playing the ball game above the marsh. He asked her, "Miss Keddle, can we have our ball back?"

Gertie opened the door very quickly (almost knocking the boy over) and shouted at him, "No you will not!" Then she sent a stinging hex at him and she said, "And don't come back!"

Then Gertie returned inside slamming the door once more. She found an empty dairy and started making notes on the boys: if they did anything against the rules, she could get them charged for it, and then they would have to stop.

For several days afterwards, Gertie didn't see them again; so, she thought she'd gotten rid of them. However, almost a week later; they were back. Gertie saw that they had made themselves a new ball to replace the one she confiscated.

They had also changed the game slightly, she noted: as it looked like they were trying to shoot goals into trees at the other end of the marsh.

Gertie recorded their play like she had decided she would, just in case they were risking Wizards and Witches getting discovered. However, they were at low risk of that, as no Muggles came by, and there were no Muggle houses for miles. Gertie was happy that they didn't drop the ball this time, though.

A few weeks later, they were back. This time, they had bewitched rocks to try and knock them off their brooms; she saw that a few of the boys were trying to send them at other players with banishing charms.

She also noted that there was a burly looking (and older) wizard playing with them. Gertie found out later, (when she went for a walk) that this burly looking guy was Scottish, and he played Creaothceann for Scotland.

Gertie decided to hang around and eavesdrop on their conversation: as life around here was pretty boring, so she needed something to do. As she listened, one of the boys said, "We should think up a name for our game!"

"Okay, but what?" asked another.

Another boy said jokingly, "How about Kwidditch, as it sounds similar to Queerditch, which is where it was first played!"

"That sounds good!" Said the burly looking wizard.

The other boys all agreed with him. The boy who suggested it in the first place asked, "What? You're serious? It was only a joke!"

"Well, it's an idea anyway; we can call it that until we get other ideas," said another boy.

One of the boys who had been silent up until now, said, "That reminds me; do you suppose Miss Keddle kept that ball she confiscated when it landed in her Cabbage Patch?"

"Nah, why would she keep it? I bet she threw it out," said another boy.

'Well, aren't you wrong?" thought Gertie as she walked back to her house; she had kept the ball, and when her niece and sister came over, her niece played with that ball.

The boys didn't come back much after that, they came once or twice, then that was it until next summer holidays; where they only came once in the whole holidays! Gertie was relieved to see them go, but (though she'd never emit it) sad, too. 'Kwidditch' had gotten more interesting as time went on, and she had begun to enjoy watching it, as it was a sport she could watch for free.

Gertie never knew that when she died, her grandniece found her diary which she had recorded the plays of Kwidditch with, and now had been read by people all over the world; as her entries had been added to a book called 'The History of Quidditch' which later became known as 'Quidditch through the Ages.'


	15. Best Robes

**Wedding nerves**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: best robes**

 **Words: 717**

 **Thank you to team Slytherin for helping me edit.**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

Harry put on his best robes nervously. Today was his and Luna's wedding, and he was very nervous. So nervous he felt like he was about to throw up.

The door opened and Harry's best friend, who was also his best man, Ron; came in. Ron asked, "Harry mate, are you nearly ready?"

"Almost. Just got to finish doing up my robes," said Harry quickly buttoning up his robes.

"Are they your best ones?" Ron asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron. "Yes, why?"

"Well you know how Hermione is with these things; she's kind of drummed it into me," said Ron with a grimace.

Harry said, "I'm finished, but before we go out: can I speak with you, Ron?"

"Yeah sure! But we have to hurry, we don't have long," said Ron sitting down next to Harry.

Harry said, "Well, I just want to thank you for staying with me even when Ginny dumped me and said all these awful things about me."

"That's fine! We have been friends for years: and I knew you'd never do those things; and I do know Ginny is good at spreading lies. You're too gentle to hit anyone like she said you did to her, and you're too loyal to cheat on your girlfriend while you're still going out with her," said Ron logically.

Harry smiled "Hermione's rubbing off you; you sound just like her." Then he started to cry. "When Ginny dumped me, I was shattered. Ginny saying those things just broke me: I never thought I'd find love again; but now, I have."

"To be honest, Harry; Hermione and I were very surprised when you didn't get together with Luna in the first place: You two just seemed to hit it off so well," said Ron.

Harry said, "I did really like Luna back then, but I guess I got together with Ginny because that was what everyone was expecting. Which was ridiculous since Ginny's not really my type: too normal for me. God, I don't know what I was thinking back then."

"All well; what's done is done. Come on, Harry; you better dry your eyes then we better get going; or your best robes are going to get very wet," said Ron bringing Harry back to the fact he had a wedding today.

Harry said as he grabbed a tissue to try his eyes, "Yeah, Luna might not worry about us being late, but Hermione is a different matter."

"No need to worry about that, mate! The bride and bridesmaids are always the one's late for weddings!" Said Ron, then they both laughed. When Harry was ready, the two of them headed down to the fireplace to floo to the Ministry, where the wedding was being held.

As it happened, Harry and Ron arrived there right on time. Most of the guests were already there, and those that weren't arrived within the next ten minutes. When all the guests arrived, Minister Kingsley (being the minister for magic, he had to manage weddings) entered the Wedding Hall.

After waiting for ten minutes, Harry heard Ron mutter, "Come on, Hermione! We haven't got all day!"

They didn't have to wait long for the girls to arrive after he said that: about two minutes after Ron finished speaking; Luna, Hermione, Padma, Lisa and Parvati (being bridesmaids) arrived.

The Ceremony was pretty simple and it went pretty fast. When it was over Harry and Luna went off to change into more comfortable clothes before joining all the guests at Reception.

Harry smiled at his best pair of robes as he put away, and changed into some nice but more comfortable clothes; they might not be comfortable, but they did look good. When Harry made sure all his stuff was together; he went out to join the party. On the way, he met Luna who like him had changed into nice but still formal clothes. Luna smiled at Harry, then she said, "Shall we go and join the party?"

"Yes, let's," said Harry. Then he asked, "Are the Nargles being bothersome?"

"No, fortunately," said Luna, then the two of the went to join their wedding party.

As the party went on, Harry thought, ' _I might have lost Ginny, but I think it's for the better, as I'm happier with Luna.'_


	16. Mysterious bag and

**Mysterious Christmas gifts**

 **Prompts: A mysterious Bag and 'it's too early to start talking about Christmas.'**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Words: 1373**

 **Thank you to Mags for the betaing**

"Hope you enjoy this, darling," a dark figure said softly as they sent an owl off. They hoped their son would enjoy the gift.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up on the first Saturday after the start of term to the pain of being pecked. "Ouch!" Harry cried when his brain worked out what was happening.

Ron groaned from his bed, "Harry! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Well, this owl pecked me!" Harry pointed at a black owl in front of him.

"Well, deal with it then!" said Ron, turning over to go to sleep.

Harry grumbled a few curses at Ron for being unfair as he untied the package the Owl had brought. When Harry had gotten it off the owl, the owl flew off.

And good riddance, too, thought Harry sourly as he untied the brown paper from around the parcel. Once he had untied that, he saw there was a rather large purple silk bag. There was a note with it, too. Harry picked up the note and it said:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _This is for you; I should have sent it years ago. But, don't open this until Christmas day; as it would ruin the surprise._

 _I'm sorry and I hope you have a happy Christmas._

 _Love you forever._

Harry examined the note for five minutes trying to find a name, but there wasn't one. He found this odd; who sent him stuff like this without a name these days? And why would he have to wait until Christmas, too? He didn't know if he could last that long without being killed by curiosity.

Then Harry decided to have his Christmas outside of Hogwarts. But if he did that, he would need to invite friends around. Harry wondered who he was going to have around: The Weasleys and Hermione were spending the Holiday in Japan, and maybe America too; Neville was going to a herbology festival in South Asia, and that just about scratched everyone off the list.

But then Harry remembered he could invite Luna, Justin and Susan; Luna's father was over the other side of the world for who knows how long, Susan didn't have a boyfriend or any family left and Justin wanted to spend this Christmas with Wizard people.

Then Harry remembered that he could invite Andromeda and Teddy too.

Well this is quite a list of people I have thought of. So then, he decided to write to Gringotts and ask about any property his parents owned that Harry could host all these people. So, he wrote a letter to Andromeda and Gringotts. Then, he got up.

The first-person Harry saw that day was Susan; she was coming out of the library when he saw her. Harry asked, "Susan, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"it's a bit early to start talking about Christmas, isn't it?" Asked Susan raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know, but, I am making plans," explained Harry.

"Oh? You're planning on throwing a party then?" guessed Susan.

"Basically, yeah," said Harry nodding.

"I'll check the calendar. If need be, can my cousins Flora and Historia Carrow come if they want to?" asked Susan.

"As long as they're nice, sure. They're Slytherins in Ginny's year, right?" asked Harry.

"I'll check and ask," said Susan, then she and Harry parted ways.

When Harry reached the Entrance Hall, he saw Luna! She was talking to a brown-haired boy who Harry was pretty sure was the grandson of the famous Newt Scamander. Then Harry came up with the idea of inviting him as well! So, Harry marched up to them.

"Hi!" Harry said, alerting them to his presence.

Luna and the boy turned around to see Harry. Luna said dreamily, "Hi, Harry. Have you met Rolf here?"

"I don't believe I have; nice to meet you, Rolf. I'm Harry," said Harry extending a hand.

"Hi, Harry," said Rolf shyly.

"I'm wondering what you're both doing for Christmas?" Harry said getting to the point.

"You're getting in a little early: but I suppose early is better then late," said Luna.

"I tend to avoid spending Christmas with my parents; we don't get on you see. So, I'll have to ask what my grandparents are doing," said Rolf shyly. From how he said it, Harry started to suspect that his parents might not be very nice to Rolf.

"I'll come, Harry. You will send me more information, won't you?" asked Luna.

"I would not be a very gracious host if I didn't," said Harry, laughing. They parted ways.

Then Harry searched the Hufflepuff table for Justin. Justin wasn't here as of yet, so Harry would wait until he came down.

Harry didn't have long to wait for Justin appear; and as soon as Harry saw him, he rushed over to Justin.

"You're in a hurry this morning," Justin commented cheerily.

"Err, not really," Started Harry feeling frazzled. But he quickly worked out what was needed to be said again. "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"I don't know; I'll probably stay here. But it is a bit early to start talking about Christmas," said Justin shrugging.

"How about coming to my place for Christmas? Luna is definitely coming; and a few other might be," suggested Harry.

"Alright, sounds good," said Justin. Then he and Harry went their separate ways.

* * *

The Goblins told Harry he had Grimmauld Place and a Manor in north New Zealand. Harry had completely forgot about Grimmauld Place; and he decided to have Christmas there as New Zealand seemed a bit extreme for a Christmas party.

Andromeda had agreed to come and bring Teddy. Susan was also coming, as was Rolf: but Flora and Historia couldn't come, which if Harry was honest, he was glad about.

Over the time until Christmas, Harry had been itching to know what was in that mysterious bag, and why it had to wait until Christmas. But alas, he had to wait until after lunch on Christmas day to find out; as that was when Andromeda had insisted they open presents.

When it came to present opening, Rolf had been given the honour of opening them first. Then it was Teddy (Though he is still too young to open them himself), then Luna, then Susan, then Justin, then Andromeda. Harry knew this was the polite thing to do, but it did drive him made having to wait for everyone else before opening that blasted silk purple bag.

When it finally came around to him, everyone insisted he opened all of theirs first. Harry did that, then he opened the other ones from other people. Then finally, the mysterious bag was the only present left; so, Harry said, "I received this silk bag a while ago, but the sender told me to wait until Christmas to open it."

"Well, hurry up! I want to see what's in it!" Said Susan impatiently.

"Okay, okay, I'm opening it," said Harry getting up and getting it.

When Harry sat down with the bag on his lap, he opened and pulled what was in it out. And it was; a snow globe with a Christmas scene in it! as soon as Harry touched it, the glob lit up, and the snow inside started moving.

"Wow, it's pretty," said Rolf in awe.

"Harry look, there is a note attached to it," said Andromeda pointing to the left of Harry's hand.

Harry looked there, and saw there was indeed a note. He pulled it off, and read out, "Dear Harry, happy Christmas! This is a very belated gift which you were supposed to get for your second Christmas. The globe only activates over the winter, and I made it to be kind of like a Christmas decoration. Love you forever, your mother Lily."

"But didn't she die?" Asked Justin sounding shocked.

"Yes, she did! What is going on here?" Asked Harry feeling frazzled.

"I will look into it, Harry," volunteered Andromeda.

"And we will all help!" said Susan.

"Tha-thanks guys," said Harry starting to cry.

"Don't cry, Harry; otherwise you'll get infested with Nargles," said Luna smiling. This caused everyone to laugh.

* * *

"I love you, Harry," Whispered a certain red-haired woman sitting alone in front of a fire. "Maybe, one day we can catch up, and be family, again."


	17. Photoraphy

**Photo Evidence**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: Photography**

 **Words: 686**

 **Thanks to Maripaz6 for doing… Well you can probably guess what.**

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were plotting. Historia Carrow, a fellow Slytherin a year below them had never had a photo taken of her; not one ever. However, Pansy and Draco were going to rectify that.

And they found it odd too; with all the photos taken of the twins (Historia has a twin), she always managed to escape the photo. This annoyed Flora (her twin) and their parents to no end. But, in these two weeks over the Easter Holidays, that would all change. And Draco at least, was hoping he would end up in the Carrow's good graces for doing so.

Their first tactic to try was hiding in commonly used corridors with a camera, waiting until Historia came by. However, after almost two hours of waiting, there had been no Historia. So, after another five minutes of waiting, they went on to do something else.

But of course, as soon as they packed the camera away and started walking, Historia came; but, she was gone by time Pansy got the camera back out.

"Augh! That is so annoying! You would think she does it on purpose!" growled Draco.

"Cool it, Draky; there is always another chance," said Pansy soothingly.

The next thing they tried was waiting in the common room until she came in, but they always seemed to look down, blink and or fall asleep when Historia came through. After two days of this, they got bored of it (and sick of stiff backs) and tried something else.

The next plan of action was to put the camera above her bed, and have it take photos when it saw movement. It was quite hard to get the camera to do this, but they managed it. However, the next day there were photos of Draco and Pansy snogging all over the common room and the upper years found it very amusing. They had no idea how it happened, but judging by Historia's smirk, they suspected she had something to do with it.

By this stage Pansy and Draco were at a loss for wait to do: then Pansy said suddenly, "I know! Let's follow her! we can at least take photos of her back, and I'm willing to bet we will get a nice photo if we wait long enough."

"Okay, we will do it," Draco agreed. So, for the rest of the day, they followed her.

That night, when it was very late, Historia left the common room with Draco and Pansy in hot pursuit. They walked up through the castle until they reached the seventh floor where the room of requirement was rumoured to be. There was a door on said hallway, and Historia went in it. After waiting a few minutes, they followed.

Once inside, they saw there were lots of places to hide, so they quickly hid. Then they looked to the middle of the room to see Historia posing, then there would be a bright flash. When Draco and Pansy looked to the owner of that flash, they saw it was that Gryffindor mudblood; Colin Creevey. Draco had to hold Pansy to stop her from fainting.

"How dare that little witch! Hanging out with the likes of, him!" Pansy said in disgust when she recovered.

"Definitely! Come on, Pansy; let's take a photo of them together, and then send it to Historia's father: he'll know what to do," said Draco.

Pansy nodded, "Yes, fathers always know best."

Pansy pulled out the camera and got a beauty of a photo of the pair kissing, but it was still clear who they were. Then, shortly after, Colin and Historia left, which meant an easy getaway for Pansy and Draco.

* * *

 ** _Early the next morning._**

Draco got up and owled Historia's father. Once the owl was sent, Draco sighed; he would have to believe Draco with the photo evidence! But Draco did hope he was kept out of it, because he knew Flora didn't really like him that much, and he didn't need both twins hating him.

With that, Draco got up to get ready for the day, hoping for the best.


	18. Hogsmeade

_**Luna's rescue cat**_

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: Hogsmeade**

 **Words: 678**

 **Cheers to Maripaz for helping out.**

Luna Lovegood had always been a bit odd.

In her free time, she would go and hunt for Nargles and Crumple Horned Snorkacks, (and usually left her homework to the last minute,) which everyone thought was odd behaviour: especially since as far as they were concerned, Nargles and Crumple Horned Snorkacks didn't exist.

Because of this, Luna didn't really have any friends. Yes, she had one or two friends, but she didn't really get to see them a lot, so most the time Luna was on her own. Luna didn't have a pet, either. It just wasn't something her father would have thought of, and Luna wasn't one for asking for things.

One lonely Hogsmeade trip, Luna was walking around the town one her own; as usual. But then, she heard some meowing! And meows come from cats!

But why would a cat be meowing? thought Luna. But, she went to the source of the meows because the meows sounded quite distressed. The sound was coming from the alley Luna was walking past. She could be sure it was this alley as there were no others in Hogsmeade.

When Luna reached the end of the Alley, she saw a cream cat hiding in the shadows. It was awfully thin, and it looked very afraid. "Hello there, Pussy; why are you meowing?" Luna asked bend down to stroke the cat.

As soon as Luna's hand came near the cat, it quickly moved away, which immediately screamed abused in Luna's mind.

Luna kept trying to touch the cat, but it kept moving away.

Eventually, Luna managed to trick the cat into thinking she was going one way when really Luna was doing that so the cat would let it's guard down. That meant she could grab the cat. The cat shrieked and tried to wiggle away, but Luna had a good grip on it. Luna rushed out of the alley to the pet shop in Hogsmeade. She had never been there, and it hadn't been open for very long, but it was Luna's best bet for this poor cat.

As Luna entered, the girl at the desk asked, "What's the matter?"

"This cat, I found it in the alley and it doesn't like being touched!" Luna said distressed, which was very unusual considering her dreamy persona.

"Put it down here, and I'll have a look," the girl said.

Luna did as instructed, and the girl looked the cat over. The girl said when she was finished, "This cat is severely underweight, and from a guess it was abused then abandoned. Can you look after it? you seem to be very gentle, and that is what this cat needs. It's a neutered girl, just by the way."

"Yes! I'll look after it," Luna said quickly.

"Alright! You know, there has been a spate of cats been abounded in Hogsmeade: it's really sad. On the bright side, they all go very quickly. I do find that odd though; people will grab rescue animals before you can put them down, and yet, you can buy kittens and just as nice younger cats for the same price. I'm not complaining, but it is odd," The girl said.

"Maybe the Nargles got to their heads," Luna said.

The girl stared at her blankly for a second or two then said, "Oh yes! Maybe. So, you'll need a basket, cat food and a collar and lead. I can put it on a tap until you get the money; which you can bring in or send. So, what would you like?"

Half an hour later, Luna walked out with her new cat in a basket, plenty of food and a collar with a lead so Luna could lead her.

"What should I call you? hmm, how about Sola?" Luna whispered to the cat.

"Meow?" the cat asked.

"Alright! I'll stick with that!" Luna said satisfied. Then, a cold harsh wind blew up Hogsmeade, so Luna decided to return to the castle with her new friend, even though it was still a little early to be heading back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sticks and Stones Break Bones, but Words Kill**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: 'I Never Saw him/her Again'**

 **Words 405**

 **This is my first try at writing first person. Just in case it's not obvious, it's from Ron's POV**.

Hello, I am Ron Weasley. I had a Girlfriend once, Padma, but she died a few years ago. It was all my fault.

We had been going out for a few years; back then, I thought our relationship was going well. However, like everyone, we had our ups and downs, and that last one was deadly. Padma and I got into a really big argument after I caught up with Harry and Hermione because she saw me kiss Hermione and jumped to all the wrong conclusions.

When I got home that night, Padma confronted me about it. I told the truth, but she didn't believe me; she thought I was having it off with Hermione. It got very heated, and then she stormed out. I never saw her again.

I don't know, and I'll never know what happened, but Parvati flooed me the next morning saying Padma had been found dead in the river, and from the looks of it, she had drowned herself or walked into the river without realising and drowned from the panic of it all.

At the news, I fell apart: my whole world had been ripped apart. I had said something I didn't mean, and it killed the one woman I loved.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Percy, George, Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie and Parvati told me it wasn't my fault, but how could I not feel guilty? If I hadn't said I hated her, she was being a king sized bitch, if I hadn't said I never wanted to see her again, she would still be alive. If she was, I could apologize in person, I could say I didn't mean it, I could feel happy again.

Every day now when I wake up now, I touch the bit of bed next to me for Padma: to be reminded I'll never see her again, to be reminded that it was all my fault.

Every time her death day comes now, I spend it alone at home begging for her forgiveness, and asking why I haven't ended it all. Every time I realise I am still alive because of my friends, family giving me strength; and the thought that that is what Padma would have wanted, I'm sure of it.

I may not get to see her again on this plane of living, but when my time comes, we'll be together, forever and all of that is why I have kept going.


	20. Family Tradition

**Going Against the Rules**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Family Tradition**

 **Words: 1103**

 **Thank you Carol, Mags and Ra for giving your two cents worth! You guys are awesome!**

Blacks were known for their traditions, and sticking to them, no matter what.

Narcissa had a penchant for sticking to them, as did her older sister, Bellatrix. They were good and proper purebloods, and they would stay that way. When they were grown they would marry another pureblood, as that is what the Black family had done for ages. It had become a ritual, of sorts. Pity their sister, Andromeda, didn't see why she should have to follow the tradition.

Narcissa and Bellatrix often joked with their favourite cousin, Regulus, that they should trade him for their sister, as they all thought Andromeda was better suited as a sibling to Sirius then to them.

The Black family had other traditions too. They liked to go Graveyard hopping on Halloween. They would start at one Graveyard, and visit at least ten others during the day. This was Narcissa's favourite tradition. While they were at the graveyard, they would write 'mud' on the Muggle graves and 'true' on the Wizard graves.

When Narcissa started school, she began to get upset that Hogwarts didn't take family traditions into account. As far as they were concerned, on Halloween everyone should spend all day in class. Narcissa hated this. The Headmaster had no respect for traditions! She expressed her displeasure to her Head of House, Horace Slughorn, many times, but he never paid her any mind.

What happened after that Narcissa blamed on her head of house; if he had listened to her, she would not have got caught up in that gang of Rebellious Gryffindors.

Narcissa had been so angry with her Head of House, she charged off, and ended up meeting three Gryffindors in her own year. They were all for going against the rules. Because of the excitement of it all, they joined Narcissa and formed their own traditions.

It was hard to sneak out and meet at their designated location, but they managed it. Although they never got caught, Narcissa suspected their Transfiguration Teacher, Professor McGonagall was a bit suspicious about their activity. They often found that they were being trailed by a familiar looking cat.

This made it even more fun; not only were they sneaking out, they also had to avoid a teacher, too. Narcissa really enjoyed sneaking out with her Gryffindor friends, thinking up ways for teachers not to know they were not in class, and many other things.

However, it all changed in Narcissa's mind when her fifth year rolled around, and she didn't get the Prefect Badge. Her parents were furious with her. If it weren't for Bellatrix, Narcissa was sure she would have been tortured until she went mad.

As a result, Narcissa was ready to chuck all the family traditions and rituals out the window and go against her parents, which meant Narcissa spent more time with her Gryffindor friends, and started associating with Muggleborns. However, when Narcissa's seventh year rolled around, her parents were even madder with her; she hadn't become Head Girl. Narcissa didn't understand why this kept happening, no teacher had found them sneaking in or out, and they had been very careful about talking about it. Then Narcissa wondered if Professor Dumbledore had some why of knowing, because why else wouldn't she had gotten either badges?

Her not becoming Head Girl earned Narcissa another round of torture, and this time there was no Bellatrix to save her. However, she was saved from going mad because Bellatrix had been found to be infertile. Andromeda had been disowned for running away and marrying a Mudblood, so it was up to her to continue the family line. They also gleefully told her she would be marrying Lucius Malfoy over the Christmas Break.

That was the last straw for evening, she decided she was going to break every family tradition possible and run away like Andromeda did. She had contacted the Greengrass family first, and they agreed to take her in. Narcissa was going to run to the Greengrasses, a grey pureblood family who constantly boarded on the fine line between Blood Traitors and a Proper Pureblood family.

When Narcissa arrived there, she was invited in by Mrs. Greengrass, who showed her to her room. Narcissa was still a little upset about the whole thing so she spent the first week locked in her room only coming out for the bathroom and meals.

However, when a week was up, she came out more. Narcissa did have to admit she enjoyed living with the Greengrass family. There were no expectations, no traditions to follow, but there were still rituals! And the Greengrasses did most of the ones the Blacks did.

After almost five weeks of being there, Mrs. Greengrass pulled Narcissa aside. "Your parents have been asking me if I know where you are. They are very worried."

"I don't care!" Narcissa cried stubbornly.

"Narcissa, you need to go back. It is not right for you to stay here. You will have to leave at some point, and they will talk to you then. Your mother said that if you came back, they'd never torture you again. Did they really use that Unforgivable on you? I couldn't believe it when your mother said they did," Mrs. Greengrass said.

"You're right, I have to go back; I have been such a naughty girl; I broke all those family traditions, and I know my parents are going to be so disappointed with me," Narcissa whispered, bringing her hands to her face and sobbing.

"Dry your eyes, Narcissa, and let's go and pack," Mrs. Greengrass said leading her up to her bedroom.

Mrs. Greengrass helped Narcissa pack, then she, Mr. Greengrass, and their son, Cygnus all said farewell as Narcissa returned home.

When Narcissa flooed back to the Black family home, her parents charged at her crying. They were so happy to see her! Narcissa then went on to apologise for running away and breaking all those rules. Then she asked if they would disown her like they did Andromeda, but they said no.

Narcissa never broke another rule or Tradition after that. She cut all ties with her Gryffindor friends, and began being the admirable Pureblood daughter she had been to start with. She did everything that was expected of her and acted perfectly.

Narcissa did miss the days of rule breaking she once experienced with her Gryffindor friends, but she knew this was the life she was supposed to live; she was the example, and she was the one to continue the family. From this day forward, Narcissa Malfoy was the one who would uphold family traditions.


	21. Sporting hat

**A Sorting Hat Tale.**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Sorting Hat**

 **Words: 598**

 **Betaed by Mags. Thank you :)**

Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw created the Sorting Hat to sort new Hogwarts students. It was a last straw idea from Rowena after the last sorting, where Godric and Salazar ended up arguing for two hours on where to place one of the students.

Helga, being sick of arguments about the sorting, happily agreed; and surprisingly, Godric and Salazar agreed without too much hassle or convincing.

They didn't start creating the Sorting Hat until the summer. Over the time before they started though, Rowena started reading up on charms to use on the hat. Godric would do the charms because out of the four of them, he was the best at charmwork. Helga and Salazar were given the task of either sourcing the hat, or making it themselves.

In the end, Salazar and Helga made a hat, because they couldn't find one which fit exactly what Rowena had asked for. Godric had found it funny, but he hurriedly stopped laughing when Rowena reminded him of how much harder his job would be if the hat wasn't exactly what she had said.

Four weeks after the end of term, the Sorting Hat had been finished. The only problem left was that some of the charms were not working properly. After five times of them being taken off, then Godric re-casting them, Rowena finally found out what was wrong: for one of the charms, Godric was waving his wand wrong, which upset all the others.

After Rowena corrected Godric, he tried again, and this time, the Sorting Hat was finally finished! It was everything they had wanted. The Sorting Hat had personality, it could read minds and work out where the person was best suited, and most of all, it promised to not share what it saw inside the mind with anyone.

With a Hat to sort the students, there was a lot less arguing between Godric and Salazar. They would still quarrel, but nowhere near as much and not about the sorting.

Godric was out more now, too. The Sorting Hat loved adventures as much as Godric, so the two of them would often be out exploring.

When the Founders all passed away, the Sorting Hat's only job was to sit on a shelf and get brought down for the sorting a year. No longer did anyone take him out for adventures, nor did anyone come especially up to talk to him. Half the time the Headmaster or Headmistress ignored him! But it was what it was.

One day though, a Ravenclaw called Luna Lovegood came up to the Headmaster's office to ask him something. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had to rush off to take care of something, so Luna had to wait around in his office. While she waited, she and the Sorting Hat got talking, and it seemed this girl too, liked exploring. When Dumbledore came back and Luna had talked to him about what she had come for, she asked if she could take the Sorting Hat for adventures on the weekend. Dumbledore agreed for her to do that, much to the Sorting Hat and Luna's delight.

The Sorting Hat did have to admit, even if Luna's adventures were nowhere near as exciting as Godric's, they were much more interesting. Luna's adventures usually consisted of finding some rare creature that most people thought didn't exist.

The Sorting Hat knew when Luna left school there would be no more adventuring, but that was still years away, so he decided to put that out of his mind, and just enjoy the adventures and fun.


	22. proof

**Break up**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: Proof**

 **Words: 758**

 **Beta: Mags.**

Pansy Parkinson had always been a busybody and a snob. Her favourite pastime was spying on people and gathering up blackmail or 'proof' to use against them. And the best part is, they could never deny it, because Pansy always had Aniston full proof, proof.

Pansy had disrupted relationships, friends and even some families. Her 'proof' broke these people up and they never spoke again. Pansy always thought of it as making them say their last goodbye.

Her current mission was to break Draco up with his mysterious girlfriend. Pansy had never seen this mysterious girl, but Pansy knew she existed. Pansy would first find out who the girl was, then she'd find proof one way or another to show that the girl was cheating on Draco. It was a bit of a long shot, but Pansy knew it would work, as she was yet to fail.

Currently, it was late at night and Pansy was following Draco out of the Slytherin common room. She was hoping Draco was sneaking off to see his girlfriend, to give Pansy the opportunity to find out who she was.

Upon reaching the third floor, Draco turned away from the stairs. After walking down a few corridors, Draco came an empty classroom, and he went inside. The silly boy left the door open, which gave Pansy the perfect opportunity to spy.

After casting a Disillusion charm (just to be safe), Pansy crept towards the door, peeked in, and saw: Draco with Hermione Granger?! Pansy could believe it; out of all the girls and Mudbloods, why did it have to be Granger? The worst of the lot?

Pansy only knew one thing: she had to make Draco and Granger say their final goodbyes, even if it meant using a potion to get Draco to fall in love with her. How dare that Mudblood steal Pansy's place? That's the part Pansy hated the most.

The first thing Pansy did was make a plan. Who were people Granger had gone out with? The easiest way to break Granger and Draco up was having proof that Granger was dating someone else, like the youngest Weasley. Draco would be furious to find something like that out, which made it all the better.

The youngest male Weasley was the only person Pansy could recall Granger going out with, and Granger was still good friends with him, which made Pansy's job even easier. Pansy could recall that she'd seen Weasley kiss Granger when they met at the Hogsmeade weekend. That was enough proof in itself. However, Pansy wanted to destroy Granger for taking Draco from her–she needed more proof.

From then, Pansy took to stalking Granger and Weasley. This was working fantastically! Helping Weasley with his homework and brushing dirt off his cheek was enough for Pansy, especially with what she already had. Now, all she needed to do was make up some rumours and spread them. Then, she'd be golden!

Pansy quickly spread the rumours through the girls' dorms that night. By the morning, all the girls and most of the male Slytherins knew, and a lot of Ravenclaws, too. When Granger entered the Great Hall, all the people who had heard the rumours laughed, jeered and hissed at her. Granger looked mortified; she had no idea what had happened. Pansy just sat there looking smug. Even though her 'proof' not been one hundred percent corrected, or at least, taken in the wrong way, everyone believed her and it was going great– until Draco asked to speak with Pansy outside the great hall. "Pansy, what have you done?" Draco asked shortly.

"I've freed you from that horrid Mudblood's grasp," Pansy said happily.

"I choose to be with her, she didn't do anything to me!" Draco growled.

"Oh, come on, Draco; she was being disloyal to you! I have proof and everything!" Pansy said, lying slightly.

"No, Pansy, you either made it up, or came up with the worst in a few situations you saw Hermione again. This is the last straw! I don't want to talk to you again. This is the end, Pansy. Goodbye. I hope you find a better pastime than making things up to break people apart," Draco said, walking off.

"Draco! Wait!" Pansy called, crying, but Draco didn't listen; he just kept walking. Pansy broke down in tears. _Was coming up with that 'proof really worth it? Was it really worth trying to make Granger and Draco say their last goodbyes?_ She asked herself. Pansy didn't know, but she sure was regretting doing it.


	23. Guilt

**Healing, the Indian Way**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Guilt**

 **Words: 958**

 **Beta: Miss Carol and Mari. Thanks girls :)**

Emotions were funny things. You couldn't really control them, and they were very hard to hide. Some were meant to be hated, and others to be embraced. One of the worst hated emotions was guilt. A lot of people ended up trying to do terrible things like killing themselves when they wanted to get rid of or control their guilt, but often they couldn't bring themselves to do it. Yet they couldn't even live with the guilt, either.

While guilt was one of the most hated emotions, one of the embraced emotions was love. Everyone inspired to get that emotion. Without it, they were nothing.

They would have their families that loved them, but some people were greedy; they wanted a completely unrelated person to love them, and they would search for the rest of their lives to find that person.

Harry Potter used to wish for love. He used to wish for someone who would love him, and love him unconditionally. And he had thought he had found that person in Ginny Weasley.

However, when Fred Weasley died in the battle of Hogwarts, Harry pushed himself away from the Weasleys; and that burning desire for love was replaced by guilt. Horrible matter how hard Harry tried, he couldn't get away from it. Every time he saw the Weasleys, or thought about them, the guilt would build and paralyze him. It was its own disease, and something he couldn't cure. And it didn't only apply to the Weasleys. Each and every time he saw someone who had lost something, someone to the war, he was overwhelmed with terrible guilt.

But it was the worst with the Weasleys. He felt guilty every time he was with Ginny. How could he love her when she probably hated him for letting Fred die?

After a year of suffering, he discovered a help group in India and decided it would be worth the trip to see if anyone could help solve his problem.

India had a very different routine and culture to England, which was a bit of a shock for Harry at first, settled into their way of life quickly.

The program Harry was on to get rid of his guilt was different to what he was expecting. Harry had been expecting something more like counselling sessions and people trying to convince him there was nothing he could have done about it, and that it was not his fault. But instead, what they did rituals, or at least, that was what Harry thought they were called.

All their meals would consist of at least one dish with fennel in it. Harry didn't really like fennel, but the fennel dip which was served for lunch changed his mind. Other than the fennel dishes, the other dishes were Indian styled ones.

The activities they did were: praying for forgiveness, meditation and yoga. Those were what they did every day, and they would always do at least one session of yoga. Begging for forgiveness did change from day to day, but it usually consisted of praying. Meditating was clearing your mind and finding peace within yourself. Harry liked Meditating the most from the fact it allowed him to be at peace with his thoughts.

At night, they would do Rituals. Forgiveness Rituals, Clearance Rituals, and Apology Rituals. Forgiveness Rituals were just a different way of begging for forgiveness, Clearance Rituals were for clearing your soul and heart, and clearing the way to the spirit world for the people you knew who had died. And apology Rituals were sending your apologies to the people who were dead.

Harry for the first three weeks thought it was a load of garbage that this would help with his guilt; he was still feeling just as guilty as when he first arrived! But, by the fourth week, Harry noticed a change in himself.

Now when he thought of the Weasleys, he would no longer feel guilty, or at least, not as guilty. Other the next two weeks until the end of the Program, Harry just improved. He no longer blamed himself for the deaths of all those who died during the battle of Hogwarts: he had cried and mourned for them; so now, he could dry his eyes and walk into the future.

On Harry's last day at the program, someone came up behind him and asked, "How has the program worked for you, Harry?"

Harry spun around to see Parvati Patil. "Good, Parvati."

"Was the reason you joined the program was because you were feeling guilty about everyone who died in the battle of Hogwarts?" Parvati asked.

"Yes. But now, I feel a lot better about it. What are you doing here, may I ask?" Harry asked, knowing it was a bit a rude question.

"Oh, I run this program. My Grandfather had survivor's guilt and he killed himself. I started this Program to help people like Grandfather, so they didn't end the same way," Parvati said getting a bit teary.

"Ah, I see. You're doing a great job," Harry said nodding.

"Thank you, Harry. What will you do now?" Parvati asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea," Harry emitted sadly.

"Well, if you ever need a job, I'm sure we can find something for you here," Parvati said, then she walked off.

As he watched her leave, he realized that, that he wouldn't fit in if he returned to England. If he stayed here, he would. He had made friends, and Parvati had offered him a job. It all seemed too good to refuse.

"Hmm, helping other people who feel guilty because of something that happened does have some merit to it," Harry said, deciding that his home now was here: in India.


	24. Green

**Green is the Colour of the Season**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Prompt: Green**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Year: 6th year**

 **Words: 425**

* * *

Green is an amazing colour. It is the colour of the grass, the trees, the frogs and many other things. Green is a soothing colour; which is why Katie Bell loved green. Not because it was the colour of the grass and trees, but because it was soothing; well, to her at least. For that reason, she had begged the Sorting Hat to put her in Slytherin, but she quickly went with the Hat's suggestion when the Hat pointed out how mean and nasty the Slytherins had been to her.

Despite the fact Katie was not in Slytherin, she wanted their outfits. So, Katie decided she was going to steal them. And anyways, the Slytherin outfits were too good for the Slytherins. However, hatching the plan to steal them was rather hard; especially when Katie didn't have access to their Common Room or their laundry.

Two years later, Katie still was having trouble working out a plan, and as a result; she had not stolen them. Currently, she was aimlessly wandering around Hogwarts still trying to work out how she was going to steal the outfits.

"Can I help you?" asked a girl's voice. Katie quickly turn around to see an airy looking Slytherin second-year.

"Err, no," Katie quickly said, which was a mistake; but young Katie did not know that. Then she said, getting the conversation away from what she was thinking of, "I'm Katie Bell; who are you?"

"I'm Lillian Moon: you like green don't you? And you want pieces of my house's Uniform?" Lillian said, sounding like an all-seeing oracle.

"No, ah… yes," Katie said nervously.

"Well you're in luck then: I just happen to have what you would want on me," Lillian said winking mysteriously as she pulling out a bag full of clothes and throwing it at Katie.

"Ahh, thanks: but, how did you-?" Katie said, feeling shocked about how it had happened so fast.

"No problem: I like green, too and it's written all over your face," Lillian said. Then she asked, "Friends?"

"Green friends?" Katie asked back.

"Sure," Lillian said holding her hand out.

"Friends, then," Katie said shaking Lillian's hand.

Green was certainly a good colour: not only was it soothing, it was also how Katie Bell and Lillian Moon became best friends. They got on better than with their own house! Of course, like every good friendship; they had friendly teases when it came to Quidditch and a few other Inter-house things, but other than that, they got on fine and always had a good laugh.


	25. Favourite

**Letters as Sweet as Honey**

 **Category: Themed (Friendship)**

 **Prompt: Favourite**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Sixth year**

 **Words: 2288**

 **I haven't written a lot of after the war, but it's good! There are so many new possibilities! And thank you to Maripaz6 for beta-ing this and my drabble!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy had many favourite things: robes, shoes, toys, friends: he got it all, and with everything but friends, he had multiple of his favourite brand. However, there was a particular girl who was his favourite, and he was determined to make her like him, even though currently, she hated him (though, he did deserve it). The girl in question was Ginny Weasley.

Draco knew if anyone found out about his like of female Weasley; it would be heavily frowned upon, but she was his favourite: he was going to win her over no matter what or the cost. And one thing was for sure: if Draco wanted something he would get it, no matter what.

The first part of Draco's plan was to get into Weasley's good graces: in other words, to get her to see he wasn't quite the evil Slytherin everyone thought. To do that, he would send her a letter. Yes, a letter. It was a ridiculous idea, but he had to start somewhere. He wrote:

" _To Miss Weasley,_

 _I am randomly writing to you because I can. Feel free to ignore me if you wish. After all, someone randomly writing to you is very weird and bit suspicious. But I would like to assure you I mean no harm: I just want to talk to you._

 _From D.L.M."_

When Draco sent the letter, he didn't really think Weasley would respond. After all, why would she? But she did, much to his surprise and glee.

" _To D.L.M:_

 _I feel I shouldn't be writing to someone I don't know; but somehow, I am. It's probably just curiosity from why you are writing to me. You seem genuine in your letter though; so, I guess I feel you are a real person, and you're not setting me up for something. But why are you randomly writing to me? Are you lonely?_

 _From Ginny Weasley."_

Excited about the fact he had gotten a response and what she had said in it, Draco quickly wrote back. This went on for weeks. Eventually, Christmas came around, and knowing her favourite chocolates, Draco brought her some and sent them to her for Christmas. In return, she sent him some of his favourites. And when their birthdays came around, they would send each other birthday presents, as well.

By this stage, Draco was sure he knew her rather well, and yet he was still too scared to tell her who he really was. It was quite embarrassing for him: the great Draco Malfoy was too scared to tell someone his name. But, he was, and he couldn't do anything about it. He just hoped he got the courage soon, otherwise it would ruin any chance of 'winning' Weasley over when she did find out.

Eventually, Draco wrote to her one day deciding he needed to tell her the truth; but he had one question to as first:

" _To Miss Weasley;_

 _Are we friends?_

 _From D.L.M."_

Draco valued friendship and loyalty more than anything else, but there was no point worrying if they were not friends. A week or two later, she responded to his letter.

" _To D.L.M:_

 _Yes, you know too much about me and I know too much about you._

 _From Ginny Weasley._

 _PS: Can you please call me Ginny? All my other friends call me that."_

Draco had to laugh at her letter: the way she worded it made him laugh even though it was only short and brief. Though, to be fair; she was a very funny person when using quill and parchment, or maybe she used pen and paper. Narcissa who had been walking by at that moment, was happy to hear her son laugh! Ever since the war, Draco had been down; and hardly ever laughed. Narcissa smiled as she walked on, hoping she could meet or see what made her son laugh and thank them or it for what they did. She was pretty sure it was a person, but it paid to keep an open mind.

Meanwhile, Draco wrote back to Weasley, or Ginny he should perhaps call her:

" _To Ginny Weasley:_

 _I feel bad I haven't told you who I am over all this time, and I am sorry. I was afraid; that's all. I never wanted to harm you or give you wrong conclusions, I was just afraid you'd stop writing back. I have always liked you and I wanted to be your friend because out of all the people I met at school, you have been my favourite. But, I can understand why you wouldn't want to talk to me now._

 _D.L.M is the first letter of my first, last and middle name: Draco Lucius Malfoy. Now, do you see why I haven't told you before now? But as I said before, I am sorry. I wanted to be friendly with you, but if my friends discovered it; they wouldn't have talked to me again and perhaps told my father. And I can't afford to lose friends when I don't have many: that is why I have such been such a prat to you and your Gryffindor friends, to keep the friends I already have._

 _If you would like to speak to me face to face, I'll be visiting Godric's Hollow's graveyard from five to about eight tonight. Please do come: I would like to apologise straight to your face._

 _From D.L.M or Draco Lucius Malfoy."_

Draco had been very shaky while he wrote it: he knew it was going to be the end of that friendship, but he had to tell the truth, it wasn't fair on her if he didn't. If someone had written to him and hadn't told them who they were for almost two years he would be upset; especially if he had asked at an earlier date. Now, Ginny hadn't asked but who knows how long until she did. Draco had to admit he was surprised she hadn't asked already.

"Well, I suppose I can see if we're actually friends or she was just saying," Draco sighed. He was being optimistic there, but there was always hope and or light at the end of every tunnel. That was part of a true friendship; the ups and the downs and yet, still being friends.

"Ugh! What is wrong with me?! I am Draco Malfoy; Heir of Malfoy, the spoiled brat who can get everything I want! Why am I scared of her taking it bad?! She won't: and even if she did, there are others," Draco grumbled frustratedly. "I suppose this is because all through school she has been my favourite, the one I wanted: and now I don't want to lose that friendship. Ugh, no: it will be a cinch; no one can resist me. No one has, and no one will." Draco said trying to find some of his arrogant and eternally optimistic demeanour and channel it through. He wasn't sure if he succeeded, though.

As Ginny Weasley read the letter from D.L.M (aka Draco Lucius Malfoy), she felt conflicted: she wasn't completely surprised, as there were not that many people with D as a first name and M as their last name: but he had lied to her. It had been almost two years since she received the first letter! And she had told him a lot about her. Then again, he seemed to be feeling very bad about it.

If Ginny had to admit it, she was hoping he was being honest with her; because she kind of wanted to be his friend. He had gotten much more likeable when the war had ended, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by her how handsome he was, too. She would admit outside the letters she hadn't had much contact with Malfoy, but with what she had, he seemed much more likeable.

"That's it, I will go tonight," Ginny said, deciding. If she wanted answers and to see if he was being honest about wanting to be her friend but didn't want his friends to know, she would have to go. However, she decided not to write back: just to make him feel doubtful and sweat a bit. Even if they were friends, Ginny still wanted to show that she was her own person and he couldn't control her.

Later that afternoon Draco had an early dinner then he went upstairs to grab his cloak. As he came down again, his mother Narcissa past him; and said looking surprised, "Draco dear; where are you going?"

"I am going out for a while: I will be back by eight thirty," Draco answered curtly.

"Okay; be careful," Narcissa said worriedly. Even though Draco was an adult now, she was still worried when he left the house. Narcissa supposed she should have figured that he was going out, from the fact he had an early dinner.

"I will," was all he said before he flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

When Draco arrived, he didn't waste much time going into Diagon Alley. He didn't feel much like walking and because of wards on the Malfoy property he couldn't disapparate there, so, he had to come here to disapparate to Godric's Hollow. He could have walked to the edge of the grounds, but he wasn't in the mood for a walk that long. He had only been to Godric's Hollow the once, but that was enough to know what it looked like.

When Draco disapperated to Godric's Hollow, he was in some shrubs: this was planned; as there were a lot of wizard families here, but there were also a lot of Muggles, too. And having no desire to add anything to his unwanted but existing criminal record, Draco had to be super careful around Muggles. He walked out of the shrubs and into the town. From there he could see the Graveyard, so he made his way there. No pointing hanging around after all; especially when it was only spring, and still quite cold.

When Draco reached the Graveyard, he walked in and waited in about the middle. It seemed like a good place; it was very visible and unsuspicious. Hanging around the edge or near the church would be suspicious and if he waited at the entrance, he could quite likely miss Ginny.

Ten minutes after he arrived, and he saw a red-headed girl enter the Graveyard. Now, red-heads were not uncommon, but something about this one was different and noticeable. He quickly realised it was Ginny Weasley.

After looking around for a little while, Ginny spotted Draco Malfoy hanging around the middle of the Graveyard. She looked at him for a second before deciding it was definitely him. He wasn't that he was hard to recognise, but Ginny didn't want to go up to some random person who looked similar.

"Malfoy," Ginny greeted coolly as she reached him. When she reached him she stopped.

"Weasley," Draco responded non-emotionally.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were in the first place?" Ginny asked sounding hurt.

"I was scared, to be honest with you, Ginny. All through school you were my favourite Gryffindor, and close to my favourite person at school! In fact, you were by the end. I really wanted to be your friend; that is why I lied. I was worried you'd turn away as soon as I said my name! But, I'm sorry! I really am!" Draco said quietly.

"It's okay; as long as your honest. I can see you've changed, Malfoy; I can see it, I really can. Your mannerisms, your demeanour; it's all different," Ginny said. Even though she was speaking to him, she was watching people leave and enter the Graveyard to avoid her facial expressions giving her away.

"I guess I have realised I am not the ants' pants and the war had a bad effect on me. People change, Weasley," Draco said also watching the people, too.

"I see. Do you want to be friends, Draco? Because we are. If we weren't, I would not have come, you wouldn't have said I was one of your favourite people!" Ginny asked, asking for Draco to give her one short, honest answer.

"Yes, I do want to be your friend," Draco responded very quickly.

"Good, then this is settled. But how are we going to catch up in person? Your friends can still leave you, after all," Ginny asked, looking at Draco with a fixed gaze.

"I don't care what they think anymore: they can think I am having it off with Hermione Granger for all I care," Draco said. He was sick of having to live up to people expectations; he wanted to be Draco for a change not Draco Malfoy the clone of Lucius Malfoy.

"That a boy! Have you been to a Sunday service?" Ginny asked, gesturing to the church.

"Well, no," Draco started. But then Ginny grabbed his arm and said pulling him towards the church, "Good, neither have I. Let's go and find out what it's like! It will be a good friendship bonding activity."

"Are you sure? They are Muggles after all," Draco protested.

"Come on! Interacting with a few Muggles never hurt anyone," Ginny said laughing.

"If you insist," Draco agree begrudgingly. He might not like Muggles, but there was no winning this argument.

Wherever or not Draco will learn something from attending Sunday Church he didn't know: but he had learned some important things about friendship, or more particularly his and Ginny's. Their friendship was at its best before he let the cat out of the bag. and their friendship was at its worst. But now, hopefully, it was one the mend.


	26. Rainstorm

**The Rainstorm**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Sixth**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Rainstorm**

 **Words: 1281**

* * *

As the wind blew against the walls of Malfoy Manor, there were crashes of thunder and the rain pelted down even heavier than earlier. All of this made the Malfoy Manor groan noisily. The guests were all put off by it, it even frightened some. Except one: Willow Potter.

Willow liked the rainstorm; to her, it was soothing. She couldn't help but smile as she listened to the rain and 'watched' people dance. Being Narcissa Lupin-Malfoy's annual party and Willow being friendly with her husband, Remus: Willow had been invited for appearance's sake, if nothing else. Because of that, she felt obliged to come. Though, even taking appearances out of the spectrum, Willow suspected Remus and Narcissa would have invited her.

Willow used to feel guilty when she met Narcissa at parties or in shops; as Willow was the reason Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban. However, that guilty feeling vanished when both Draco and Narcissa thanked Willow for it; and said he had been abusing the pair of them she had set them free. That made Willow feel much better. She was glad they and Remus were all happy together: it had been a surprise when Narcissa and Remus had announced they were getting married and there was a lot of backlash. However, Willow like many others stood by them, and they made it through.

Willow sighed as another song started up; she was watching the dancing from the corner of the room and it was boring. So boring she had started listening to the storm outside wiliest pretending to still be watching. She had been admiring the elegant and pretty decorating job of the manor; but there was only so long you could do that for.

Despite all of that, it was probably just as well Willow had been invited; as it got her out of her house and she didn't get out a lot, which couldn't be good for her. Though, Willow still thought it debatable wherever or not going to a party but not talking to anyone was better than staying home.

Right then, Willow decided to step outside. Yes, there was a nasty rainstorm outside, complete with thunder and lightning; but it was too stuffy in here. She had to get out; even if she did get wet. Anyway, that was what drying charms were for and there was no telling she would.

As Willow stepped out, she took a deep breath of fresh air: it was lovely and enchanting. So enchanting, Willow didn't notice she had walked out into the rain. It was heavy and cold, but if Willow had realised, she wouldn't have minded as the cold, harshness of the rain felt good, and helped her escape the worries and the guilt inside her mind.

"Willow, why are you out here?" asked a surprised voice.

Willow, who had gone off into her own world, had come back to the present and she was realising how cold and wet she was: because she was out in the rain, of course. Willow turned to see Percy Weasley standing at the door of the manor, giving her a surprised look. Then again, Willow did have to emit it was understandable.

"Ah; I just came out to get some fresh air and then I got thinking, which then led to me stepping out in the rain without realising it," Willow said, flushing embarrassedly.

"Oh, that's fine. But, you should come back into shelter; as it is very unsafe to be out in the storm," Percy said.

"Yeah, your right," Willow said walking over to him, and returning to the undercover.

As she used the drying charm on herself, Willow remarked, "I didn't expect to see you here, Percy."

"To be honest, I was quite surprised about the invitation myself. But, I am here, even if I don't really know anyone else," Percy said shrugging slightly.

"Oh? I thought you knew all the important people," Willow said with a note of humour.

"The ministry is a big place, Willow, and then there are the lords who don't work: and that's whose mainly here," Percy responded, smiling slightly.

"Just joking! Come on, let's go in," Willow said.

"Good idea, I am beginning to feel a little chilly," Percy emitted.

"That makes two of us!" Willow said brightly as they re-entered the safety of the Manor. Just as they did, there was another crack of thunder and everyone felt the ground shake.

"Gee, that must have hit pretty close to here," Willow said, a bit frightened.

"I am surprised this rainstorm is still going; it was only supposed to be until ten," Percy said shakily as he glanced at his watch to see it was almost eleven.

"Ha! Rainstorm my foot! This is a full out Thunderstorm!" Willow said loudly, as they entered the ballroom, again.

"All well, as long as the manor is not hit. Would you like to dance?" Percy asked taking his mind off it.

"Sure: I'll warn you though, I haven't danced since the Yule Ball," Willow said with a mischievous grin.

"I can't say I've danced that much since then," Percy emitted as he and Willow reached the dance floor. They then joined in the dance, which was a rather upbeat dance and was quite fast; which meant it was hard for them to keep in time. It was probably jazz: it sounded right and jazz dance pieces were always quite fast; and Willow should know; music was the only subject she could enjoy when she went to muggle school.

Mercifully though, it was nearly over and the next dance was a slow waltz. Willow had never been fond of dancing, but she did find dancing with Percy to be a fun experience. They danced for quite a while after that first piece; but when they did stop, they stood near the edge talking, instead.

As they watched from a far, Remus said to Narcissa, "It seems your ploy to get them together has worked after all."

"As they say; Rainstorms are pretty romantic," Narcissa said as if she was stating the obvious.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything in a case like this," Remus argued.

"And that, my dear Remus; is where your wrong," Narcissa said, as the rain on the roof quietened. A few people already thought that the quieting of the rain marked the time to leave.

"I think the storm might be calming," Remus said, emitting defeat.

"Which is good because I think quite a few people want to go home and it's too dangerous to use the floo in the thunder and lightning," Narcissa added sharply.

"Yes, it is," Remus agreed. Then he said, "Before the Band packs up and goes home, shall we have another dance?"

"Splendid idea! I was wondering when you were going to ask, if you did," Narcissa said jokingly, allowing Remus to lead her onto the dance floor.

At the end of the evening when they were going home, Willow told Percy gratefully, "Thank you; these last few hours have been great."

"I should thank you, too. Shall we catch up again soon?" Percy asked.

"I'd like that," was all Willow said in response.

"Well, see you soon then: very soon," Percy nodded.

"Yes; I'll be looking forward to it," Willow said sincerely.

Then, after giving each other another quick smile, they left: Percy via the floo and Willow via portkey. Just as they left, there was another crash of thunder followed be the sound of rain to announce the return of the rainstorm. The remaining guests deciding it would be best to spend the night at the Manor, upon prompting from their hosts.


	27. The parchment she just recieved simply s

**In Nomine Dei Dilectione**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: third**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: 'The parchment he/she just received simply said very clever.'**

 **Words: 499**

* * *

The parchment she just received simply said very clever.

Minerva McGonagall confusedly looked at the parchment. She knew exactly who it was from, but she didn't know what it was talking about. The sender in question was her boyfriend; Tom Riddle.

Most people would never have guessed Minerva and Tom were dating, but that was the point: they wanted it to be secret. They had decided that right at the start: to keep it secret until it didn't matter. Which wasn't long now: three months until graduation, and then it wouldn't matter.

After ten minutes of deep pondering on what Tom was talking about, Minerva hissed in frustration: She was just going to have to ask Tom what he meant, there was no other way. Minerva couldn't work it out, and not knowing what it meant was annoying her. She grabbed her cloak and wand; then she left the Gryffindor Common Room and walked down to the entrance hall.

As Minerva reached the entrance hall, a thought occurred to her. ' _I have no idea where he is,'_ Minerva thought annoyedly. Then she remembered where he normally was: the library. Minerva quickly turned back up the stairs and ran to the library.

As Minerva entered the library, she carefully glanced around. She had to be careful that no one saw her beckoning Tom to her, otherwise they're relationship would be public, and the secret would be out. That was what school was like. Minerva then carefully walked around the library.

After creeping around the library for a good few minutes, Minerva finally saw Tom at a table; doing homework with another Slytherin. She stayed where she was, trying to catch his eye, however, after ten minutes of that; she tried something else.

" _Meet me outside._

MM."

Minerva wrote on a spare piece of parchment. Not the one that just said very clever, though. Minerva folded the parchment into a paper plane, then she used the levitation spell on it, and flew it over to Tom. When it landed in front of him, Minerva quickly left the Library and walked down the corridor the library was on, and waited outside a spare classroom.

Five minutes after she left, she saw Tom leave the library. He looked left and right, and when he saw her, he came down. Seeing he had seen her, Minerva moved into the spare classroom she was waiting outside of.

When Tom had entered and closed the door, Minerva said, holding up the parchment she had received earlier, "What's this about?"

"You've been ignoring me, Minerva: I had to get your attention somehow, and I know how much you hate not knowing what things mean, so I sent you a note just saying very clever," Tom said simply.

"Well, sorry: but I've been very busy! Exams, dormmates wanting to chat; I haven't had the time! Sorry!" Minerva apologised sincerely.

"It's alright, you're here now," Tom said.

"Yes, I am," Minerva said. Then she pulled him into a hug.


	28. Phoenix

**A Flower by Any Other Name**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: 3**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Phoenix**

 **Words: 446**

 **Thank you to Mari and Sapphire for the wonderful beta job!**

* * *

The phoenix was a noble creature.

The phoenix was created to be a loyal companion to the ancient wizard equivalent of a king in the ages gone by. The wizards who were blessed with such a creature were kind people. Those wizards looked after their phoenix and treated it like a king. In return, the phoenix would cure their loved ones if they were bitten by a snake or got a disease like cancer.

The phoenixes were passed down through the 'royal' family. The phoenix would disappear when it's minder died, and when it's next minder came, it reappeared. That went on for years. The phoenix population thrived as a result of being from being used for good things and being well cared for. Every seven thousand years, though, a few phoenixes would decide to finally die. It was a sad day, but all things must die, one day or another.

However, as time went on, people became greedy and tried to use the phoenix's powers for selfish needs. As a result, phoenixes started killing themselves left, right and centre, as they didn't want to be used for evil uses. The phoenix race became a thing of almost myth, and it was believed only people on par with God got to even meet a Phoenix.

That's what people said when Albus Dumbledore got a phoenix. They believed he was a god, and that was why he had a phoenix. Dumbledore just chuckled. If only they knew how he and his phoenix, Fawkes, met. It was not fate: it was luck.

He had found Fawkes very sick and half buried in snow just after Ariana's funeral. Dumbledore had recognised what Fawkes was immediately and taken him home to heal. Dumbledore did his best to help Fawkes, as he believed Fawkes was Ariana giving him a chance to redeem himself for what happened.

And in time, Fawkes got better. And as thanks for what Dumbledore did for him, Fawkes became his loyal companion and would heal Dumbledore or people Dumbledore asked him to heal without fail. That happened until Dumbledore died.

Fawkes was not as old as most phoenixes when they decided to die, but he was old enough. So Fawkes sang his song of goodbye to Dumbledore shortly after he was killed, then Fawkes burnt up on last time, and became one with the ground.

Many years after Fawkes had died, a beautiful orchid that looked like a phoenix sprang up from where he had died. Remembering that was where Fawkes's ashes were, Harry Potter named it the Phoenix Orchid. That orchid only grew at Hogwarts. But in time, Harry believed, it would start to grow elsewhere.

* * *

 **I got the idea of the Orchid from a Midsomer Murder TV episode.**


	29. tattoo

**A Tattoo**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Third**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Tattoo**

 **Words: 1000**

 **thank you Mari and Kristina for beating.**

 **Remember: This is an AU and it contains Dramione.**

* * *

Draco hated the Dark Mark. He hadn't wanted to get it, but he had no choice in the matter: it was that or his mother's death. So, Draco had to take it, even if he didn't want it.

He felt pain from the mark every time the Dark Lord called a meeting, or when he was angry and wanted to punish all his Death Eaters. Now that the Dark Lord was gone, it just sat there like a harmless tattoo. An ugly tattoo, but a tattoo all the same: even down to the dye used to create it. However, every time Draco saw it, it acted as a reminder: a reminder of stupid mistakes made in the past.

Even if the Dark Mark was just a tattoo now, Draco still hated its existence. And there was nothing he could do about it, as it was stuck there, forever. Like all tattoos, once it's on the skin, there is no going back. Because of that, Draco always wore long sleeves.

People judged him because he had the Dark Mark, people avoided him because he had the Dark Mark, but most importantly, it creeped his girlfriend out. Draco could see fear spread across Hermione's lovely face every time he had the mark visible. So, Draco resolved to hide it. Unlike a normal tattoo, that you show off because you're proud of it, this one was to be hidden. It was not something to be proud about.

#########################################

One day when Hermione was out, Draco decided to look through some old books. And they were not just any old books: they were Ritual books. Draco had never done a Ritual: he had been too young, at school, it was not the right time, and now he couldn't try one because of Hermione. He knew Hermione would not approve of him doing Rituals. But, there was no harm in just looking through the book.

He had looked through the books a lot when he was younger, but that was over ten years ago, so he had forgotten most of what was in them.

As Draco browsed through the book, a particular Ritual caught his eye. It was one for removing tattoos, scars, birthmarks and other things like that. It could solve all Draco's problems. Excited, he quickly glanced through what was needed to be done for it, and what was needed.

Like all rituals, it needed to be done in a ritual circle, but other than that, it required nothing. All that needed to be done was to repeat the incantation. However, then Draco noticed the word warning. It was a warning to tell you that doing the Ritual means sacrificing your reproductive organs. In other words, after doing it you wouldn't be able to have children.

"Hmm, a tricky decision," Draco muttered. He could be a bit freer in his life if he did the ritual, as he wouldn't have to worry about making sure the blasted mark was hidden; but then there was the fact of not being able to have children.

"All well; Hermione doesn't seem to excited about that prospect, anyway. And there are Blood Adoption potions, so we could just adopt one instead," Draco said, making up his mind.

He marked the page with his finger, then purposely marched down to the cellar. There was a secret room down there with a Ritual circle in it; however, it was sealed up with bricks. One swish of his wand though, and the bricks moved themselves. When he entered the room on the other side, he was happy to see the circle was intact. With there being nothing else he needed to do, he started to learn the words.

When Draco was sure he knew them, he placed the book down and stepped into the circle. Just as he was about to start, he heard Hermione shout at the top of her voice from upstairs in the manor, "DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Draco froze. What was he going to do? He quickly stepped out of the circle and rushed out of the secret room. After sealing it up again, he called back to Hermione, "I'M IN THE CELLAR!"

"WELL CAN YOU COME UP HERE? I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!" Hermione called back. She sounded nervous: Draco wondered why.

"OKAY! COMING!" Draco called. Then he sprang up the stairs. Hermione was waiting for him in the entrance hall.

"What were you doing down there?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I heard a strange sound, so I went to investigate: it was just a mouse though. What did you want to show me?" Draco said, quickly thinking up a believable lie. Hermione brought it.

"Oh, well… this," Hermione said, swallowing hard. Then she rolled her sleeve up to reveal a tattoo.

Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing: it seemed Hermione had decided to get a tattoo to match his Dark Mark.

"Hermione, what have you done?" was all Draco could say.

"I got a tattoo; now we have matching ones. I can see your suffering, Draco, and I thought if I got a Dark Mark too, then we could suffer together. Suffering is never good alone; I hoped if I had one, you wouldn't have to suffer so much. I love you, and before you ask, that's why I did it," Hermione said, her voice shaking a lot. Draco realised it must have been a hard thing for her to do: she had been against the Dark Lord for so long, and now she wore a copy of his mark. She was incredible: Draco didn't think he could ever do that himself.

"Hermione, I, I'm speechless: thank you! I love you, too!" Draco said, tearing up at Hermione's kindness.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me," Hermione said. Then they kissed.

Hermione hadn't realised until right then that one tattoo could bring them so much closer together. It would be hard for both of them, but that didn't matter: they would face it together.


	30. Proposal

**Proposing Nerves**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Third**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: A Proposal**

 **Words: 2139**

 **I'm pretty sure this is an AU.**

 **beta: Kristina and Mari.**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy always found the Weasley/Potter family gatherings uncomfortable. Everyone was so excitable and jolly; and they were Weasleys (mostly), whereas Scorpius was a Malfoy, and very quiet and reserved. The only reason Scorpius was there, was because he was Lily Potter's boyfriend.

This gathering was even more uncomfortable than normal, because he was planning asking Lily to marry him. He had Lily's father's (Harry Potter) blessing, but he was doing it in front of a whole heap of people to try and fit into a tradition.

It was a tradition for the Weasleys to propose in front of family and or possible future family, and wanting to fit in as much as possible, Scorpius decided to be part of that tradition. However, he couldn't help but feel a bad feeling. Scorpius hoped it was just his nervous making him have a bad feeling.

"Scorpius!" Lily said, bringing Scorpius back to the present.

"Yes?" Scorpius said, shaking his head.

"Came and dance with me!" Lily said dragging Scorpius onto the dance floor.

"Woah! Alright!" Scorpius said a little surprised.

As they danced, Lily asked, "So, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing: just not used to such big parties," Scorpius said.

"Didn't your dad take you to ministry parties?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only once or twice," Scorpius said, defending himself.

"Alright, so less then I thought," Lily said, admitting she had thought he had gone more.

After dancing for a while, they decided to have a break and get a drink. As they drank, Scorpius considered proposing to Lily; but it never seemed the right time. Then Albus came over to talk to them, and Lily wandered off because she got chatting to Rose.

"So, are you going to ask her to marry you tonight?" Albus asked brightly.

"Yes; when the right moment comes," Scorpius said testily.

"Alright; don't leave it too long, though: the night won't last forever. Now, excuse me: I am going to go dance with Glenda," Albus said.

"Glenda?" Scorpius asked, confused.

"Glenda Zabini: I work with her! You remember her, don't you?" Albus said, walking off.

"Oh, her," Scorpius said, remembering Glenda was Daphne and Blaise Zabini's daughter. She was a year older then Scorpius and Albus, and Albus and Glenda were going out. They had been going out for three years. Scorpius was left alone at the drinks table.

"Hey, Scorpius: whatcha doing?" Teddy Lupin said coming up behind Scorpius and giving him a fright.

"AH! Oh, Lupin," Scorpius greeted.

"Please, we know each other well enough: call me Teddy," Teddy insisted.

"Alright, I will," Scorpius agreed.

"Quite the party, isn't it?" Teddy said.

"Yes, very. Are they always like this? The parties I mean," Scorpius asked.

"Yes: they're a happy family the Weasleys," Teddy said, looking at the party.

With Arthur, Molly, Percy and his family, Bill and his family, Charlie, Fred and his family, Hermione, Ron and their children, Ginny, Harry, Lily, Albus, James and a few other family members: it was a very big party.

"Do you see yourself an outsider?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, even if I am married to one of them. What about you?" Teddy asked.

"Yes; I feel like a stranger; and I get treated like one too," Scorpius said.

"Because you're a Malfoy and they don't trust you?" Teddy guessed.

"Yep; that's it," Scorpius nodded. Then he thought he'd spotted Lily.

"It's alright; they'll get used to you," Teddy laughed.

"I better go and find Lily. I've got something to ask her," Scorpius said, walking away.

"Alright; talk to you later, Scorpius," Teddy said as Scorpius left.

Scorpius walked around looking for Lily. It was hard to spot her among the sea of redheads; he walked around the room twice before he found her talking to her mother. When Scorpius saw her, he went over to them.

"Oh good; we can do more dancing," Lily said seeing Scorpius.

"Oh, alright," Scorpius said, groaning. He hated dancing!

Scorpius led Lily to the dance floor, and they danced a bit more. After a couple of dances, Scorpius lead her off the floor saying he wanted to ask her something. He was going to get her into the right mood, then ask her to marry him.

However, that didn't happen as Lily had spotted Rose and started talking to her. Scorpius hanged around for a little while, then he wandered off because he was bored and the party was going to last until four in the morning.

"Scorpius; are you enjoying yourself?" Harry Potter asked as Scorpius went past.

"Yeah: enough," Scorpius said.

"Where is Lily?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Talking to Rose: I got bored and decided to ask her later," Scorpius said, knowing Harry knew what Scorpius was going to ask Lily.

"She gets distracted easily enough: you'll get her eventually though: when she's tired near the end of this party might be good; as she won't get distracted as easily then," Harry suggested.

"Okay; thanks, Harry," Scorpius said brightly. Even though Harry and Scorpius's dad, Draco, never got on, Harry was always nice to Scorpius, and made him feel welcome. Then Scorpius went off to go and find someone to talk to.

It was hard to keep a steady conversation as Scorpius was nervous about the proposal he had to make, so he kept drifting off in his speech, and the person he was talking to lost interest and found someone else to talk to. The person Scorpius managed to keep the longest conversation with was Percy Weasley, but he was as boring as ditch water.

One thing Scorpius did notice, is all the Weasleys seemed to be cherishing every moment together: they shared every moment as if it was there last. Scorpius thought it was rather sweet, but it also saddened him. Did they really think this was their last get together? Or did they just enjoy spending time together. Which ever it was, they kept happy to give the impression of a big happy family.

Scorpius then got chatting to Arthur Weasley. He was a good sort; and he didn't seem to judge Scorpius because he was a Malfoy. Scorpius decided he liked him. He hadn't been sure up until now, and now he decided Arthur was one of the best of the lot.

Just as Scorpius was beginning to lose hope of an opportunity to ask Lily to marry him to present itself; she went outside, alone. Scorpius decided to stuff the tradition and to go and ask Lily right now.

"Lily," Scorpius said when he was outside.

"Scorpius," Lily said, glancing around to see Scorpius.

When Scorpius was next to Lily, she said, "Nice night, isn't it?" The stars were shining overhead, and it was a nice night. Not too cold, and not too hot.

"Yes, it is," Scorpius said, trying to sound normal. But it was hard.

"Are you enjoying tonight?" Lily asked.

"It's been okay: I feel a little like a stranger, though," Scorpius admitted.

"it's okay; they are very different to normal people, and the parties are different, too," Lily said.

"Yes, quite true. One thing I have noticed is everyone cherishes every moment together like it's the last," Scorpius said.

"Yes, Weasleys go by the mottle, 'live every moment like it's the last,' I don't have to live by that, as I am only half Weasley," Lily said smiling.

"Ah," was all Scorpius said. Then they stood in silence.

"Lily," Scorpius started, finally finding the courage.

"Yes?" Lily responded.

"Can I ask you something?" Scorpius asked.

"You just did," Lily said, repeating that all too famous joke.

"Will you marry me?" Scorpius asked getting down on one knee.

Lily gasped, and then quickly said, "YES!"

"Phew," Scorpius said under his breath.

"When are we going to tell?" Lily asked excited.

"How about we act a proposal in front of them all? I can give you the ring then," Scorpius suggested.

"Sounds good; let's go," Lily said, dragging Scorpius inside.

When they were in the middle of the hall, Scorpius got down on his knee, again. That got most people's attention. Everyone started chatting excitedly.

"Lily Potter; would you do me the honour of being my wife?" Scorpius asked. She had already said yes, so he could quickly think of something fancy to say.

"Yes!" Lily cried immediately. Then the couple hugged then kissed.

"Aww," everyone in the hall said. Then Scorpius quickly slipped out the ring he had gotten for Lily and slipped it onto her hand. She was expecting it, so her fingers were on the ready.

"Three cheers to Scorpius and Lily! Congratulations!" Harry said raising his glass. Everyone followed suit.

"Congratulations, Lily and Scorpius," echoed everyone in the hall. Despite Scorpius not being trusted for being a Malfoy, everyone could tell he and Lily were in love, so they didn't mind that much that they were now getting married. It would take a while to sink in, but it would.

"Very fancy," Lily whispered to Scorpius as they walked over to get more drinks.

"Well, you had already said yes, so I was a bit less nervous," Scorpius said.

"You were nervous to propose to me earlier? Oh, Scorpius, that is so cute!" Lily said smiling.

"Ah, thanks?" Scorpius said, not sure what to say.

When they reached the drinks table, the grabbed themselves new glasses and poured a drink. There were about twenty-five people there in all, but that was enough to get glasses mixed up. As they walked away with their drinks, Albus came up to them, sporting a very, very big grin.

"Congratulations, guys! You took your time though: I was expecting this announcement weeks ago!" Albus said. He was joking slightly. Scorpius knew that because of the size of Albus's grin.

"These things take time, Albus: You'd find that if you actually decided to date Glenda for real," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Err, yeah," Albus said, realising now would be a good time to keep his mouth shut.

"You two have a very happy family and extended family," Scorpius said. He had said that quite a lot that night, but he couldn't help it; he had to because he had never thought one whole family could be this jolly and fun loving.

"And your going to be part of it now!" Albus said, bringing his big grin back.

"Yeah; it will be our family," Lily said, suddenly grabbing Scorpius's hand and holding it tightly. That caught Scorpius off guard.

"Congratulations!" Rose said coming up to them.

"Thanks, Rose," Lily said smiling.

"Hi, Rose," Scorpius greeted.

"Is everyone invited to the wedding?" Rose asked.

"Of course, they are," Scorpius said quickly. Rose might have been his first crush, but nothing happened between them except them becoming friends; so, why wouldn't she come to the wedding?

"Good; can't wait," Rose said smiling. Then she asked Scorpius, "What do you think about the fact this happy lot will be your family too, now?"

"Strange: your all much different to the Malfoys and the Greengrasses," Scorpius said.

"Yeah, they sure are," Albus agreed. With Glenda's mother being born a Greengrass, their traditions were partly Greengrass ones.

"You better come to Christmas, Scorpius: it will be expected of you now," Albus informed Scorpius.

"That could be fun: juggling that around spending time with dad at Christmas," Scorpius groaned.

"Cheer up; you'll work it out," Lily said smiling.

"I'm tired," Albus said as he yawned.

"Yeah; you sound it too," Rose said smirking.

"Rose! No need for that!" Albus grumbled.

"How many hours are left?" Scorpius asked.

"It's two in the morning: another two to go," Lily said after doing a quick tempus charm.

"I think I'll fall asleep before then," Albus groaned.

"Well, at least you don't have to go far to go to bed," Scorpius said. Albus still lived with his parents, and the party was at their home.

"True. Do you think mum and dad would notice if I snuck off to bed?" Albus asked, an idea forming in his mind.

"Probably; mum seems to notice those kinds of things," Lily said.

"Yeah, true," Albus agreed, sighing: his mum was good at that!

"I'm glad we're all here, though: it's been nice to see everyone again," Rose said after they had been standing in silence for a while.

"Yeah; it is nice," Lily agreed.

"Yep, definitely; even if the party goes too long," Albus said brightly.

"Yes; I am enjoying it, too," Scorpius said, admitting he actually enjoyed the Weasleys' jolliness.

Then Scorpius asked Lily, "Would you care to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Lily said, letting Scorpius take her off.

"Can we dance?" Rose asked Albus.

"What about Glenda?" Albus protested.

"Oh, one dance never hurt anyone! She probably won't even notice!" Rose said, dragging Albus onto the dance floor.


	31. Alecto Carrow

**Reasons to Hate Children: 1. horrible Pranks**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Third Year**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Alecto Carrow**

 **Words: 347**

* * *

Alecto Carrow closely examined the sixth-year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors she was teaching. They were being very quiet, especially the Gryffindors. The quietness made Alecto feel like the students were plotting something they shouldn't be.

Alecto then decided to slink around the room, to make sure they were all reading their books. To also see any notes been passed, or catch any whispers of a plot being conspired. She was keeping a double eye on Weasley: that one was a real trouble maker. Weasley was one of the children who tried to steal the sword from the Headmaster! Then there was the blatant disrespect she showed towards Alecto and her dear brother.

Just then, Alecto saw out of the corner of her eye, Weasley and Lovegood exchange something. Alecto sharply turned and cried, "Lovegood! Weasley! What are you doing?!"

"Luna dropped her quill, and I was picking it up and giving it to her," Weasley quickly said. All the rest of the class turned to see what was happening.

"That is true, Professor," Luna said, turning slightly to be able to see Alecto. She was looking a bit nervous.

Alecto narrowed her eyes at them both, then nodded and went on, realising she didn't even have a speck of evidence to prove that they were passing anything more than quills.

As she returned to the front of the class, there was a large bang. Alecto spun around to see fireworks shooting up and exploding; leaving colourful glitter all over the top part of the classroom, exactly where Alecto was. And the worst part was, it was the sticky glitter, which meant it wouldn't come off easily.

The entire class stood up and cheered, then laughed madly. Alecto, frustrated that this had happened, and she was going to be covered in glitter for at least the rest of the day, let out an unlady-like screech that sounded like a pig being slaughtered. That caused the students she was teaching to break out into uncontrollable laughter, and go from a jolly laugh to cackling. They went on laughing for hours.


	32. Care to tell me

**Hailey Potter the Conqueror**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Third**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: "Care to tell my why you're bleeding?"**

 **Words: 2374**

 **Warnings: blood, murder and a bit of gore, and AU, and contains fem!Harry.**

* * *

Villains come in all shapes, forms, and sizes, and they start as different things. But they all want the same thing: power. Every person is born the same, but from there, they quickly choose their own path. That happens right at infancy. Some are bad right from the beginning, and others start off angels, but turn bad as an adult. Hailey Potter was one of those late turners.

She had grown up miserable and beaten, but when she arrived at Hogwarts she became the golden girl. Everyone treated her so well, and she was finally respected. She lived up to everyone's expectations, too: she bravely went and saved the Philosophers stone, she saved Ginny from the Basilisk and Voldemort's diary, she survived an encounter with Sirius Black and a whole heap of dementors. She had also been unknowingly entered into the Triwizard Tournament, and she had won it, despite everything being against her.

However, when Hailey came to her fifth-year, her basically ideal world was ruined. It started off with Umbridge coming to the school. Umbridge made Hailey feel like a psycho, an idiot, and an attention- seeking brat. And to make matters worse, after Umbridge started, other people started to treat her the same way.

Sirius dying at the end of the year took the cake for Hailey. She had lost her godfather, but no one cared; they only cared about the fact that Voldemort was back, and the whole country wanted to know what she was going to do about it. Hailey realised that any respect she had from the general population was gone, and that the people only saw her as their slave who would defeat Voldemort for them.

Hailey joined the dark then, going by the saying, 'if you can't beat them, join them.' She had been untrusted at the start, for obvious and understandable reasons, but after a while, they began to accept her. Hailey was happy with the dark, and was glad of her choice: she had respect and power, too. Being a good fighter, she moved up through the ranks quickly, and the higher she got, she got more respect and more social power.

However, Hailey started to get power hungry, and she started killing the ones around her. She had just killed Bellatrix Lestrange, which was the fifth Death Eater she had killed in two months.

She was walking out of the room she had murdered Bellatrix in, when Voldemort saw Hailey. He also saw the blood on her hands, too; from slitting Bellatrix's throat. But he didn't know that.

"Care to tell me why you're bleeding?" Voldemort asked, wondering what she had been doing.

"It's not my blood," Hailey said softly.

"Then who's is it?" he asked.

"Bellatrix's," Hailey said. Voldemort rushed passed her to the room where Bellatrix was lying. Hailey slowly followed him.

Upon seeing Bellatrix lying on the ground with her throat cut, Voldemort turned around and said accusingly to Hailey, "You killed her like a Muggle would! Traitor!"

"Yes, I did," Hailey said smiling.

"How dare you!" Voldemort said.

"And now it's time for you to go, too, my Lord. It has been nice knowing you. When you're gone, I'll have full control over the Death Eaters, and a lot of power, socially and otherwise," Hailey said, still smiling.

"You can't kill me! I have my Horcruxes!" Voldemort said panicking.

"Oh, I know where all the Horcruxes are, thanks to the connection, and when I kill you, I'll get your magic, too. And three have been destroyed already, just so you know. Goodbye, my lord," Hailey said, pulling out her wand and binding Voldemort to the spot he stood. Hailey put her wand away, and pulled out a swiss army knife.

Then Hailey went up behind him, pulled his head back, and slit his throat. She then ran off to summon all the Death Eaters to tell them the news.

When all the Death Eaters were gathered, Lucius asked, "Where is our lord?"

"He and Bellatrix are dead; I'm your leader now. Anyone who betrays me will die by having your throat cut," all the Death Eater's faces paled, and they all touched their throats. "None of you shall defeat me, because I have much more power than any of you shall ever have. Your first command is to head out to Hogwarts, and find the Diadem of Ravenclaw, and destroy it. Then head to Grimmauld Place and find the Slytherin Locket. If you can't find it, ask the House Elf, Kreacher: he'll know. When you have done that, report back to me," Hailey said, standing tall.

"Yes, my lady," all the Death Eaters said, bowing. Then they went off, to fulfill their new leader's wishes.

When they were all gone, Hailey glanced down to notice she still had blood on her hands. She decided to go and wash it off and change her clothes before anyone noticed. Then she went on to dispose of the bodies of Bellatrix and Voldemort.

[{(-_-)}]

Over the next few months, the Death Eaters found all the Horcruxes and destroyed them. When that was done, they started planning to defeat Dumbledore's lot, to gain power of the entirety of England, and they also worked on gaining more followers, which worked rather well. Because defeating Dumbledore was all that was left, everyone was working very hard to - achieve that. Especially Hailey. She wanted that power so badly, and she wanted it now.

After almost a year of them working flat out, they conquered England. Hailey was happy then, and the Death Eaters thought that was the end of it all, especially when she told them they could go on living their normal lives, but just to make sure no one tried to overthrow them.

[{(-_-)}]

A year later, Severus Snape was awoken at five in the morning by a knock on the door. Severus opened it up to see it was none other than Hailey Potter. She was putting a bandage over a gash in her arm as Severus opened the door. He saw there was blood on the ground right under where her arm was being held.

"Care to tell me what you have been doing? You're bleeding," Severus asked.

"I killed the French Minister for magic, but he was a little stronger than what I originally expected," Hailey said.

"You did what?!" Severus cried. Then he quickly cast a healing charm on Hailey to save her the trouble of putting the bandage on.

"Well, he sent me a rude letter, so I thought I'd go and show him what I did to people who were disrespectful to me; and then an idea came to mind: let's take over France! I am going to call a meeting tomorrow night, but I wanted to tell you first," Hailey said. Severus was her confidant, so she was going to tell him her plans first.

"Hailey, I don't think this is a good idea. And isn't being a ruler of magical Britain enough?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Nope, I want to rule a bigger space. Anyway, see you tomorrow! And thank you for healing my arm!" Hailey said. Then she disapparated off.

Severus then went back inside, feeling pained at the realisation he had been forced to come to: Lily's sweet, innocent daughter had been corrupted by the want to gain power over as many countries as possible.

Over the next few years, they took over several new countries: France, Italy, Wales, Germany and Switzerland. Hailey Potter and her Death Eaters were in control of all those countries, plus England. It seemed that she'd be happy for a while with what she had, but then the leader of a country would upset her, so she would go and kill them, then the idea of the power that would be got from taking those countries over came to mind, and they went to invade another country.

Shortly after taking Italy over, though, Hailey Potter disappeared. She was no longer living at Malfoy Manor with the Malfoys. The Malfoys had no idea where she had gone, and they were slightly worried: Hailey was one to get into a fight, and did seem to have a weakness for throat-cutting.

Meanwhile in a dark cave somewhere in Scotland, a woman with a cloak drawn over her face was watching it thunder down outside, while remembering when she had first become hungry for power, and shortly followed was her becoming corrupt:

" _Care to tell my why you're bleeding?"_

{[(-_-)]}

Years later, an elderly Severus Snape was climbing a mountain in Scotland. A child of a friend he had sworn he would protect, was in this area, and he wanted to make sure she was alright. That child was Hailey Potter; and he believed he had worked out where she had disappeared to.

As he reached a reasonably wide ledge, Severus spotted a reasonable sized cave. Well, the entrance looked quite large, at any rate. Severus quickly looked around, then went closer to the cave. Inside was just as large as the entrance.

He didn't get to take anymore in before someone exclaimed, sounding as mad as a rattlesnake, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Severus quickly jumped up and saw a woman wearing a hood over her face. She was reasonably tall, and that was the only thing Severus could see about her. He then noticed she was holding her arm, and the fabric around where she was holding was looking a bit red. He realised she was bleeding.

"Care to tell me why you're bleeding?" Severus said, not answering her question.

"That is none of your business!" the woman cried. Severus realised the woman sounded similar to a person he had known. He quickly realised it was Hailey Potter. From the sound of her voice, and where she was cut. Hailey had often gotten injuries there.

"Hailey, is that you?" Severus asked.

"It might be," Hailey said coldly.

"Hailey, it's okay! I just want to know why you disappeared," Severus said, getting the impression she thought he was after something.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm a corrupted, power-hungry bitch with no morals. I thought it would be better if I was away from the rest of the world," Hailey said, tears falling down from underneath her hood.

"Everyone makes mistakes: there is no need to be so hard on yourself! And anyway, now you have several countries to run," Severus said.

"Well, what have they been doing all these years?" Hailey asked.

"They elected a new leader that followed your ways."

"There you go, they don't need me," Hailey said.

"You can't stay here though, Hailey: at least come back and live like a normal human being! You can stay with me, if you like. Living like a hermit is not good for anyone, especially you. That cut was from self-harm, wasn't it?" Severus asked, and Hailey nodded solemnly.

Then Hailey rushed forward and hugged Severus. Severus returned the hug. It would take a while to reform Hailey, but Severus was willing to do it, because he thought she was worth it. She was a good leader, and she had already learned from her mistakes.

Getting corrupted from the want of power was not uncommon, and usually the best leaders have been corrupted at some point to get where they are. There was one thing he would have to make sure of, and that was to make sure her arm didn't get hurt again; because getting all those cuts can't be good for one's self!

"Come on, let's go back," Severus said.

"Can you heal my arm first?" Hailey asked.

"Yes, sorry," Severus said. He whipped his wand out, and healed Hailey's arm. Then he disapparated them off.

[{(-_-)}]

Hailey was kneeling in front of Severus's grave at the Godric's Hollow Cemetery. He had been gone for a year now, and today was his birthday. She had brought lilies and yellow roses to place on his grave. She had brought the same for Lily and James, too, since they were buried in the same cemetery.

"Happy birthday, Severus," Hailey whispered, barely able to hold her tears.

"Thanks again for everything you've done for me. You always believed in me, and always believed there was good inside me. Even after I became power-hungry and corrupt, you still believed in me, and gave me another chance. I will never be able to thank you enough for what you've done," Hailey said, crying like a river.

"I saw this amazing musical the other day; it was called Miss Saigon. It is about this woman from an Asian country fleeing a war, and falling in love with a soldier, who then goes off to fight. He thinks she's dead, and gets remarried. But she didn't die, and she has a son by the soldier. And when she finds out her lover was married, she tries to get his new wife to agree to take her son. But she doesn't. So, in the end the woman kills herself so they have to take the son. It's really sad, but I felt something from it," Hailey said, trying to get onto a subject that makes her cry less.

She continued, "I miss you. It's only been a year and I miss you. I feel so lonely now. Draco and Astoria have been lovely, but it's not the same. You'll be proud of me though, I haven't gotten a single bad injury in this year since you left. You would have had no chance to say, 'Care to tell me why you're bleeding?' if you had been here. I am sorry for not visiting you in this year, though: it's been so hard just trying to deal with life without you. I guess you acted as the father I never got to have. Thank you so much for everything, Severus, and I really miss you."

Then she bent down in the snow as if she was praying, while sobbing loudly. When her sobs quietened down, Hailey said, "Goodbye, I'll come and visit again soon."

Then she got up and walked away to a sheltered place where she could safely Disapparate off from, singing Secret Birth from Miss Saigon under her breath.


	33. Chapter 34

**On a Stormy Day**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop**

 **School: Durmstrang**

 **House: Shipka**

 **Length: 10 (10-11) inch: write about a Slytherin character**

 **Words: 894**

* * *

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **(Class) Defence against the dark arts: Smokescreen spell**

 **School: Durmstrang**

 **House: Shipka**

 **Write about someone distracting someone else to escape**

 **Prompts: Stormy, yellow "Now you see me…"**

 **Words: 894**

* * *

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction challenges:  
Your crazy enough to do it challenge:**

 **Prompt 147, yellow.**

 **Words: 894**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass miserably walked back to Hogwarts in the rain. It was supposed to be a Hogsmeade weekend, and it had been great until it had started to rain halfway through. Even then, it was alright to start with, being a moderate shower, but then the weather became stormy and the rain got heavier with that; then, Daphne at least, decided it was time to go back. A few others had done the same. In fact, quite a few had left when it first started to rain.

As she entered the Entrance Hall of the castle, Daphne was met with a horrible sight: Hufflepuffs in yellow jumpers and long pants were running around in the entrance hall! Daphne had to try very hard not to cringe at that sight.

She very quickly went passed them and charged up the staircase. If there was a colour Daphne hated, it was yellow. She hated Hufflepuffs because they nearly always wore yellow, and she hated it when people called her hair yellow. Yes, her hair was blonde, which as usually considered yellow; but Daphne thought her hair was more of a white than a yellow.

After getting over the horrible sight of the yellow jumpers, Daphne decided to go to the library to see if Astoria was there. Daphne hoped she was there, because Astoria had a mountain loud of homework to do, and some of it was due on Monday.

As Daphne walked into the library, she ran into her least favourite person: Blaise Zabini. "Hi, Daphne!" Blaise said.

"Hi, Blaise," Daphne said in return.

"How are you?" Blaise asked brightly.

´ _Fine until you turned up,'_ Daphne thought murderously. But she said, "Fine, thank you. What about you, Blaise? How are you?"

"Pretty terrible; because of the storm washing out our Hogsmeade visit. But now I've seen you, I feel much better," Blaise said cheerily. That made Daphne come to a horrible realisation: Blaise had a crush on her!  
Then Blaise continued to talk to Daphne. She was looking for a way to get away from Blaise. But alas, nothing came to mind. Then she saw Astoria! Astoria was nearby talking cheerfully to a Gryffindor. Daphne then worked on trying to get Astoria to see her.

After ten minutes, Blaise finally said, "Anyway, I have got to go."  
'Oh, bye," Daphne said, surprised. She had gotten so on to trying to get Astoria's attention, she had tuned Blaise out.

As Blaise walked past, Astoria finally saw Daphne! After saying something to the Gryffindor, Astoria quickly came over to Daphne.

"Now you see me," Daphne darkly muttered as Astoria reached her. Much to Daphne's dismay, Astoria was wearing a yellow ribbon!  
"Have you been doing your homework?" Daphne asked, shaking her head.

"Yep! Eden was helping me with it," Astoria said excitedly.

"Ah, good. Where did you get your ribbon from?" Daphne asked, trying not to sound cross.

"Oh! Eden gave it to me. Isn't it pretty? I think I am beginning to like yellow," Astoria chatted away.

"Lucky you. Shall we go and see if there is anything in the Great Hall to eat?" Daphne asked trying to get off Astoria's yellow ribbon. She was also trying not to sound upset that Astoria was beginning to like yellow.

"Good idea!" Astoria said excitedly. Then the two walked down to the Great Hall to see if there was any food up for grabs.

%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$##############%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next weekend was stormy. The week coming up to it had been beautiful, but of course; when it got to the time where they could get outside, it got wet and rainy.

To make matters worse, it seemed the Hufflepuffs had decided that on stormy weekends, they would put on all their yellow stuff, and run around the castle wearing it.

Also, over that week, Blaise had been really annoying Daphne by constantly pestering her. So, Daphne started perfecting a new spell: the smokescreen spell. With that, Daphne could easily get away from Blaise.

On Sunday, Daphne got the opportunity to try her spell out. "Hey, Daphne!" called Blaise as he ran towards her. Daphne had just entered the Slytherin Common room.

"Blaise what can I do for you?" Daphne asked boredly.

"I want to talk to you!" Blaise said brightly.

"Well, I have news for you."  
"What?"  
"Now you see me, and now: you don't! Fumos!" Daphne cried, waving her wand in a spiral right in Blaise's face.

"Yahh!" Blaise cried, covering his face. Then, Daphne ran right to the other end of the castle.

Fortunately, she didn't see Blaise until that evening. Blaise accosted her in the Entrance Hall on her way to dinner. "Cool spell before! How about you personally teach me to do it!" Blaise asked wearing a big grin.

"Well, err," Daphne said, trying to work out what to do. She didn't want to say yes!

Then, she saw a Hufflepuff dressed up as a yellow canary! Perfect! "Look at that Hufflepuff! They look ridiculous!" Daphne cried, pointing at the Hufflepuff.

"Huh?" Blaise asked, looking at the Hufflepuff. Right then, Daphne ran into the great hall, applauding herself for her quick thinking to distract Blaise so she could get away. She was feeling quite smug, now.

As Daphne reached the Slytherin table, the magically enchanted roof cracked with thunder, reminding everyone it was still stormy outside.


	34. Chapter 35

**Mysterious Encounter  
The Golden Snitch:  
Ollivander's Wand Shop:  
Core-Unicorn Hair: Write a character's encounter with a Unicorn  
School: Durmstrang  
House: Shipka  
Words: 726**

* * *

 **The Houses Competition:  
House: Slytherin  
Year: Third  
Category: Short Story  
Prompt: Broken Wine Glass  
Word count: 726**

* * *

 **Are you Crazy enough to do it challenge:  
Prompt 666 wine glass  
Words: 726**

 **Au alert I believe.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not a good person. He had done terrible things at school. He had been mean to almost everyone, the Gryffindors especially. He had been very mean, and most of the time they didn't deserve it. It was just plain evilness.

Then he joined the Death Eaters; he might not have enjoyed being a Death Eater, or had not done too many bad things as one, but it was still a bad thing to do, and it still blackened his heart and soul. Draco might regret it all now, but that was still no excuse for what he did.  
Because of all that, you'd imagine it would have been quite a surprise when Draco saw a unicorn in his own backyard. Draco dropped the wine glass he was holding in surprise, causing it to smash. But Draco didn't take any notice of that; he charged downstairs to make sure he wasn't imagining things, and that there was actually a unicorn in his garden.  
If his books were true, unicorns didn't like males, and disliked bad and evil people even less, and certainly wouldn't appear in their garden.

As Draco came out the back door, he saw the unicorn was definitely there, and it was grazing on his nicely cut lawn that he had mowed earlier. Knowing how they didn't trust or particularly like males, Draco crouched down and approached it. When Draco was quite close, the unicorn put its head up and looked at him. There was no fear or distrust in its eyes; in fact, Draco was sure it wasn't surprised he was there.

"Hello," Draco said to the unicorn.

It extended its nose to Draco's face. Draco slowly lifted his hand to stroke its nose. As he did, he asked the unicorn, "Why are you here?"

The unicorn did not respond, it just enjoyed being stroked. Draco enjoyed it too, but he wasn't sure why a pure creature like a unicorn was talking to the likes of him. It didn't make any sense.  
After what felt like five minutes but was almost twenty, the unicorn decided to leave.

"Oh, good bye,"Draco said sadly, feeling disappointed.

The unicorn whickered, shaking its head as a bit of its mane fell out and landed on the ground in front of Draco. Bending down to pick it up, Draco whispered his thanks, awed at the fact that the beautiful creature was blessing him with part of its fur.

Draco stood up as the unicorn turned to go, watching it disappear into the bushes. Then Draco returned inside, feeling much better about himself. It was not every day you met a unicorn, and it must mean something good; because why would have it come, otherwise? And it had left him some of its mane, which was nice.A feeling of peacefulness washed over him every time he stroked it.

({[-_-]})

The next morning, Narcissa Malfoy had decided to drop by and visit her son. Draco wasn't aware that his mother had dropped by unannounced; he was too busy weeding the garden. One thing the unicorn did show him, was the garden needed some serious weeding.

"Draco, why is there a broken wine glass on the balcony upstairs?" Narcissa asked as she walked outside.

"WHA!" Draco jumped up and turned around to see his mother. "Mother," Draco said embarrassedly.

"Didn't you hear me come?" Narcissa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, sorry, mother: it's hard to hear what happens inside from out here," Draco said, apologetically.

"Why is there a broken wine glass upstairs?" Narcissa asked again.

"Broken wine glass?" Draco asked, confused. He thought for a moment, then remembered. "Oh! I was drinking up there, when I saw a unicorn in the garden, and I must have dropped it then. The unicorn allowed me to touch it, I was so excited!"

"That is exciting: tell me all about it," Narcissa requested.  
"Okay; I better go and clean up that broken wine glass, first." Draco said, flicking his wand to stop rake from raking.

"I've already done that," Narcissa said.

"But then why did you ask?" Draco asked as they went inside.

"Because I wanted to know why you were braking wine glasses," Narcissa responded.

"Right…" Draco said. Then they went inside and had some morning tea, and Draco told his mother what had happened the previous night.


	35. Chapter 36

**Fantastic Mr Gred and Forge**

 **For the Golden Snitch:**

 **The second Gred and Forge's April Fools birthday Extravaganza:**

 **Write about a prank, Fred and George or both.**

 **Words: 1073**

* * *

 **For the Golden Snitch:**

 **Ollivanders Wand Shop:**

 **Wood: Dogwood-Write about Fred or George.**

 **Words: 1073**

* * *

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges:**

 **Ultimate Writer Challenge:**

 **Write five gifts fics for other competitors:**

 **For Selena, using her prompt, "Only in your dreams!" Hope this makes you smile, Selena.**

 **Words: 1073**

 **A cute little story about Fred and George.**

* * *

"Only In your dreams!"  
That was often said to Weasleys when they said they were going to rich or famous. That was often said because of their lack of funds, which didn't give anyone high hopes of Weasleys amounting to anything.

Every Weasley got really upset when that was said to them, except two: Fred and George Weasley. They didn't care what people thought of them. If anyone asked if why they didn't, they just said, 'We don't give a stuff what people think about us.' And they didn't: the only important thing to them was each other. That was brotherly love: when they were apart, they were nothing, but when they were together, they could conquer the world.

They had big plans for themselves: they were going to be excellent pranksters at school, then leave and open a joke shop. All through school they were working on products. With the amount of money the Weasleys had, Fred and George had to work really hard to work up enough money to be able to afford to buy a shop and get it off the ground; which meant they had to start working on their products at school.

When they started at Hogwarts, their parents, or mother particularly, had high hopes for them to become head boy, prefect, Quidditch captain or two of those. Then they had high hopes for good school marks, too. But they didn't get any of those: they had better things to do than organise Quidditch practices, and to become prefect or head boy would make them too much like Percy: who was a goodie goodie with a capital G.

They had a great time at school, working on their products, and making lots of friends. Everyone was really supportive of their joke shop dream, and they were all willing to help in some way. Even if it meant being a test dummy for their newest invention, people helped.

They didn't get particularly good O.W.L.S, which didn't bother Fred and George; but it did bother their mother. She confronted them before their sixth year at Hogwarts:

"You did terribly in your exams! You only got four O.W.L.S between you! What were you doing?! You can't even use the excuse you had Quidditch practices to organise or Prefect duties! What were you doing?! And how do you expect to get a job at the ministry with that?!" their mother scream at them.

"Mother, we don't want to work at the ministry," Fred said.

"We want to start a joke shop: it's our dream. We want to make people smile," George continued, smiling.

"Only in your dreams, boys! We don't have to money for you to start a shop like that! And it would probably fail! After all; who would buy stuff from a joke shop? Wake up and smell the roses, boys!" Molly cried.

That was the ultimate insult to the twins. At that moment they decided to prove their mother wrong if it was the last thing they did. And when they decided something, the twins normally did it.

"We will do it with or without your blessing!" Fred said coldly. He was struggling to hid his anger.

"We will do it if it's the last thing we do!" George said glaring at his mother. He was trying not as hard to hide his anger.

"You two. Your father works so hard to give you the best chance possible, and you go and throw it all away. I am so disappointed," their mother said, shaking her head sadly. She was sad.

A little later, Fred and George were talking in their room:  
"She doesn't understand we're dead serious on this, does she?" Fred said shaking his head.

"No: she still thinks we're going to follow dad into the ministry," George said.

"She does have a point about one thing though: where are we going to get the funds from?" Fred said, agreeing with one thing their mother had said.

"We will work it out somehow. We could start a donation fund! I'm sure our friends and fans from school would support us!" George said, coming up with an idea quickly.

"I guess, but I hope we don't have to do though: I found donations is like ripping people off," Fred said. He hated the idea of people donating.

"We could pay them off later," George pointed out.

"True," Fred begrudgingly agreed.

({[-_-]})

As it turned out, at the end of their sixth year they found out they didn't need to worry about money. Their friend, Harry Potter won the Triwizard tournament, but he was giving his money to Fred and George. The one thousand galleons he gave them would be enough to get their business off the ground fairly easily.

They then started thinking about ways to repay Harry. In the end, they repaid him by giving him a whole heap of free products. They had trouble convincing Harry to accept it all, but they managed to convince him by saying he was a partner in the business.

At the beginning of Harry's sixth school year, Fred and George's mother brought Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to their shop to see how it was going. They were all very impressed, especially their mother.

"Fred, George: can I have a private word?" their mum asked.

"Sure," Fred nodded. He and George led their mum to the back room where it was very private.

"I want to see how proud I am of both of you. And I want to apologise: it was very cruel of me to say in your dreams and not support your dreams," their mum said.

"it's okay mum; we just took it as a challenge: and we won," Fred said grinning.

"But it was still very wrong of me! I am very sorry! And thank you for forgiving me," their mum said.

"it's okay: if we didn't forgive people, we wouldn't be here," George said. Then their mother gave them her signature bear hug.

When the day had ended, and they had packed up, Fred said, "We sure showed everyone, didn't we, Forge?"  
"Sure did. No one will ever say again, 'only in your dreams' to us! We are unstoppable, Gred!" George said.

"Let's hope we can continue," Fred said.

"And we will," George said. Then they went to relax from a successful day. They would go to bed later to be all rested for another long day tomorrow.


	36. You have no power over me!

**A Grand Escape  
The Golden Snitch:  
Ollivander's Wand Shop:  
Wood-Walnut: write about Hermione Granger  
Words: 1047  
House: Shipka  
School: Durmstrang**

* * *

 **House: Slytherin**  
 **Year: Third**  
 **Category: Short Story (my second short)**  
 **Prompt: "you have no power of me!" "Are you sure about that?"**  
 **Words: 1047**

* * *

 **Are you Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:**  
 **Prompt 372, No less than 1000 words.**

 **Words: 1047**

* * *

 **Au with evil Dumbledore.**

 **Thank you to Rav3n Owl for doing a great job** **Betaing** **both** **my shorts.**

* * *

Hermione Granger found there was something eerie and disturbing about Grimmauld Place. She felt on edge there, and was nearly always shivering. Maybe it was the darkness, maybe it was the house elf heads, or maybe it was Walburga Black's painting screeching at them all.  
Because of this, Hermione could understand why Sirius Black hated being stuck in here. After a day here, Hermione was going mad from it all. And she at least could go out. She would hate to be stuck in here twenty-four seven.  
However, at the moment; Hermione was feeling a little lost. The Weasleys had gone out to Diagon Alley for lunch and Harry was not talking to her, which left Hermione alone. Then she remembered Sirius was at home. So, Hermione went to find him.  
Hermione searched the rest of the house before she tried the kitchen. She hadn't found him yet, so she hoped he was in the kitchen. As she reached the door of he kitchen, she heard raised voices.  
"You have no power over me!"  
"Are you sure about that? You have done everything I said, so I could think you are under my power."  
Said the voices of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. Hermione had no idea what she just over heard, but it didn't sound good.

Panicking about the consequences of being found eavesdropping, especially by Snape who would be furious, Hermione turned and ran to the staircase, desperately trying to find somewhere to hide.  
Huffing, she mindlessly ran to a random room upstairs; which happened to have Sirius and Harry in it. They both jumped up and turned to face Hermione as she ran in and quickly shut the door behind her. They sat back down again, seeing it was Hermione.  
"I just overheard something disturbing," Hermione said puffing. Then she explained what she had heard in the kitchen.  
"That makes sense from what you've just been saying, Sirius," Harry said gravely.  
"Huh?" Hermione asked, feeling confused.  
"Dumbledore is planning to get us all to die so it looks more impressive when he wins the war; Minerva told me. She's gone to New Zealand, which is why we haven't seen her for a couple of days. I packed the Weasleys off-hopefully they're safe now. We need to escape, though. If Dumbledore is trying to get Snape to do something which he doesn't want to do, we'll be next," Sirius said.  
"But what should we do?" Hermione said, feeling scared.  
"Grab our wands and run, there is no time to do anything else," Sirius said firmly.  
"If we all have our wands, let's go," Hermione nodded. Sirius and Harry jumped up, and they exited the room and ran downstairs. As they reached the door, they ran into Dumbledore who was blocking the door.  
"Where are you off to?" Dumbledore asked.  
"We are going for a walk," Hermione said quickly.  
"I'm afraid I cannot allow that, especially with Harry going. It is not safe," Dumbledore said gravely.  
"I can walk out that door! You have no power over me!" Harry cried.  
"Are you sure about that? Think, Harry: all those things you've done, you have done for me. You saved the stone, you told Voldemort I was the greatest wizard; you won the Triwizard tournament. No matter how you look at it, it all comes back to me. I have full power over you all," Dumbledore said cockily.  
"No, you don't! We're free people! Stupify!" Hermione cried quickly flicking her wand out and casting the spell.

"Hermione! I never thought you'd hurt a teacher!" Harry cried.  
"Sometimes things are dire; like now. Come on! I have some Muggle money in my pocket; so, I'll phone my parents to tell them what's happening, then let's go," Hermione said.

Sirius and Harry nodded, and the three ran outside, and out into the street. They ran to the first phone box the found, and Hermione rang her parents up. When she hung up, Hermione said, "They are going to move to Switzerland: can we go there, too?"

"That is a good idea, Hermione. Let's go over here and apparate to Gringotts, we can get our escape there," Sirius said, leading them over to a narrow alley.

Hermione and Harry followed. When they were in the alley, Hermione and Harry both grabbed Sirius's hands, then he apparated them off. They arrived at an alley just near the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius turned into a dog, then they walked out and down to the Leaky Cauldron.

({[-_-]})

What happened next was a blur to Hermione. They rushed down Diagon Alley, Sirius turned back to human upon reaching Gringotts, and he talked to the goblins as soon as they entered. Hermione and Harry sat down nearby. Sirius came over to them with a big bag of money, and a bronze plate.  
"Touch this," Sirius said. Hermione and Harry touched the plate which they realised must have been a Portkey.  
"Portkey," Sirius said, and the Portkey activated. A very inventive Portkey activating code, but a easy one to remember.

The Portkey took them to the Swiss Ministry. Sirius took Harry and Hermione to a magical hotel, then Sirius went back to the ministry, telling them to wait in the hotel room. Hermione and Harry were waiting for Sirius in a hotel room, as asked.  
"Imagine, the nerve of what Dumbledore did to us: it was not very nice!" Hermione said bitterly.  
"Yeah, using us like that was very dishonest," Harry agreed.  
"And then him thinking he had power over us!" Hermione started.  
"Well he did, until he pointed it out; to be fair," Harry said.  
"Oh yes; good point I suppose. I hope Sirius is alright," Hermione said.  
"Yes, hopefully," Harry nodded.  
A few minutes later, someone knocked on the hotel door. Harry jumped up and opened it. It was Sirius.  
"I'm free! The Swiss have cleared me! The nice sods the lot of them!" Sirius cheered.  
"Really? That's great!" Hermione said sincerely.  
"Yes, it is," Harry said, hugging Sirius.  
When they broke, Sirius said, gesturing for them to follow him, "Come on! Let's go and celebrate our escape!"  
"Okay," Hermione and Harry nodded.

They all left the room and went downstairs to have dinner in the restaurant and celebrate their escape from Dumbledore.


	37. Purple

**Purple Things and Greed**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Third**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: Purple**

 **Words: 2106**

* * *

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges:**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it challenge:**

 **Prompt 149, purple.**

 **Words: 2106**

* * *

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges:**

 **Ultimate Writer's challenge:**

 **Write about an OC**

 **Words: 2106**

 **Beta: Sapphire**

 **Now, Violet's name may look like violet, but it's actually the French word for purple.**

* * *

Violet Malfoy had always been a questionable person. She didn't really care for others, even her own family, and she would always do things to harm her family or get above them with no hesitation, as long as it meant getting her way. She would do it even if it was just about a trifle thing like a pair of socks. Only if they were purple socks, though.

After a while, she just began to take purple things without asking. After all, her family was scared of her, so they wouldn't make any comment about it afterwards. The reason she took the stuff? It was to show she was above the rest of them, and she loved purple and she thought no one appreciated it as much as she did.

At school, Violet was the heartbreaker. She would always be flirting with boys, and leading them on a bit until she got what she wanted out of them, then she'd dump them. Not very nice, but it was her style, and she got a lot of nice purple things from it.

After school, Violet took off around the world. Her parents frowned at her for doing this, but they couldn't stop her. It ruined their plans for her, but they had no power over their willful and controlling daughter.

Violet enjoyed travelling, and she saw many things and met many people, and gained many new purple things. It was easily the best decision of her life, no doubt about it.

However, one day she came to a magical cave. At the end was a talking, magical rock. It told her, "For a price, I can give you anything you want: beware, greed can be dangerous."

"You mean, anything?" Violet asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Anything," the rock confirmed.

"Okay, I want all the power in the world, and an item of everything purple," Violet said. There was a blinding flash of light.

"Very well, you shall have that. I have chosen two things to be your price. Now go: when you wake tomorrow, your world will be different," the rock said.

"Thank you," was all Violet said before she charged out of the cave, singing happily.

The next morning, as the rock said, everything was different. She had everything she wanted. She was content for the first time in her life. It was fantastic! She could do anything she wanted, she could have anything she wanted, and it all came in purple!

However, Violet soon discovered what the prices were. One was her being disinherited from the Malfoy family, and the other was making her family switch to the dark side from being happily neutral. Violet was disgusted at what she had done, and she quickly returned to the cave to beg the rock to reverse everything.

"I can take what I gave to you away, however, to fix what happened to yourself and your family, you must prove that you have overcome your greed, and go on the long road of redemption," the rock said.

"What do I need to do?" Violet asked firmly, hopefully erasing any doubt people had of her actually wanting to change.

"You need to do two thousand good deeds around the world; helping as many people as you can. Only when you have done that will things be returned to how they were before. You also souldn't steal, take or use power to get something you want from someone. You must ask nicely, pay for it, and earn it legitimately like most people do," the rock said.

"I'll do it, Mr rock," Violet declared.

"Very well," the rock said. There was a flash of light. "Now go forth into the world and start your journey for redemption."

"I will!" Violet said, running out of the cave to do so.

({[-_-]})

It was hard at first for Violet. She had to completely change her life and lifestyle. From being a stuck-up brat who got everything and would play with people on a daily basis, to a lovely girl who helped with everything and was always giving.

Violet made a lot of mistakes at first, which set her back a long way, but she got there in the end. When Violet got on the right track and was a fair way down the road of redemption, Violet began thinking about her family:

"I miss them," Violet sobbed. "But mother and father will be gone now, and brother Lucius probably won't want to talk to me."

Violet whispered to herself sadly. And she wouldn't blame him; Violet had done nothing before to make him like her, and as far as he was concerned, she was the source of his family issues, and she was still the same person.

Violet stared up at the sky and thought, ' _One thousand good deeds are done, and one thousand to go. I feel so much like a better person already: I wonder how different I'll be then?"_

Almost six years after she had started her two thousand good deeds down the road of redemption, Violet had finally finished. She then went back to the cave.

"Have I redeemed myself? I've done my deeds," Violet asked the rock.

"Yes, you have; in the eyes of magic you have redeemed yourself, and everything is back the way it was. Your brother is freed from his dark master, and you're back into the family. You killed the dark man: the chosen boy was on his deathbed when you finished your tasks, and you saved him by doing two thousand tasks. That killed the Dark Lord, because that was the only way the Malfoys could return to the neutral status and your price could be reversed," the rock answered.

"I did?" Violet asked, surprised.

"Yes, you did: I have to congratulate you on that. It's not everyday someone accidentally kills a Dark Lord," the rock said.

"That would be a great way to prove I've changed!" Violet cried. Then she said, suddenly feeling sad. "They wouldn't believe me though, would they? I've done so many bad things."

"You can make a start, though. Start by returning your brother's things to him via owl," the rock suggested.

"Good idea! And I have a lot of stuff to return, as Lucius had a lot of purple things," Violet said after thinking for a second.

"Thank you, rock!" Violet said cheerfully. Then she charged off with a mission in mind.

([{-_-}])

One morning Lucius was awoken by a scrawny owl knocking at his window. It was a very small owl, and it was carrying a lot of stuff. Lucius got up and let the owl in.

"What is it, Lucius?" Narcissa asked, waking up.

"It's an owl, dear: with a lot of stuff," Lucius said as the owl flew in and landed on a table.

"It's a scrawny little thing: I'm surprised it can carry all that stuff," Narcissa commented as the owl landed.

"It is a bit," Lucius said as he untied what the owl had. Then he called a house elf to come and offer the owl refreshments before it headed off again.

As Lucius found the note attached, Narcissa got up and opened up the actual parcel. "What is this?" Narcissa asked, seeing the parcel contained kids' clothes, toys and knick-knacks, which were mostly purple in colour.

"It's from my sister, Violet: she has returned all those things she stole from me when we were kids," Lucius said, sounding a little disbelieving.

"What? You had a sister?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes. We never talk about her though, because she was a pest and a thief. Then she charged off around the world and we haven't seen her since. I also suspect those strange misfortunes that have been happening have been because of her. But for some reason it seems, she's decided to redeem herself," Lucius said, just staring at the letter.

"What are you going to do?" Narcissa asked.

"She has suggested that we meet up, and I might take that and see if she has really changed," Lucius said after a while. Then he quickly went over to his desk and quickly scribbled a quick letter down.

Then he called a house elf. After asking if the scrawny owl was still there, (it wasn't) then he got the elf to find an owl to send the letter.

"Now that you've got all these stuff back, what will you do with it?" Narcissa asked.

"I'll have a look at it all and decide if there is anything worth keeping, then the rest will go out," Lucius said.

"You should see if Draco and Astoria want anything: you never know, after all," Narcissa suggested.

"Why they would want over fifty-year-old clothes and knick-knacks for the child I have no idea, but alright, if you insist," Lucius nodded.

{[(-_-)]}

A few weeks later, Violet got a reply from Lucius. He had agreed to meet up with her; at the family home. He didn't give her any information on getting there, as he knew Violet knew how to get there.

As Violet came through the fire, she looked around her home. It felt so good to be home after all these years, but it was saddening too. She really didn't have any good memories of the place, as that was all back before she started on the long road of redemption.

"Violet," Lucius said, entering the main hall to greet his guest. He had a beautiful blonde-haired woman following him, who,if Violet had to guess, was a Black.

"Lucius, long time no see," Violet said meekly. It was better to go a little unsure than over confident if she wanted to sell the changed theory.

"Violet, this is my wife, Narcissa. Narcissa, this is my sister, Violet," Lucius said.

"Nice to meet you, Violet. Could I call you Purple?" Narcissa asked.

"Hi, Narcissa. I suppose you can," Violet begrudgingly agreed.

"Thank you, it's just a bit easier to remember and say," Narcissa explained.

"Fair enough," Violet said. Then Lucius led Violet to the living room.

"Why are you back?" Lucius asked as they sat down. He did not say it accusingly, he just said it as a normal question you might ask someone.

"To tell you I've changed. I am sorry for what I did to you, and everyone else. Stealing ruthlessly was not very fair of me," Violet said looking down.

"What made you change?" Lucius asked.

"I found this cave on my travel, which could give me anything for a price. I stupidly said things I wanted without even thinking for a moment. I found out later that the family was made to turn dark and I getting disowned from the family were the prices. I quickly asked what I needed to do and started. I was put back in the family, but to stop the family from going dark, I had to prove I had changed and redeem myself by doing two thousand good deeds," Violet explained.

Narcissa and Lucius thought for a minute, then Lucius said, "I believe you. Are you changed for good?"

"Yes, I am. I have been good for at least two years," Violet said.

"Congratulations then," Narcissa said. She knew how hard things like giving up alcohol and frenzies of stealing things.

"Yes, well done," Lucius said.

"Thank you," Violet said sincerely.

"I have this for you, by the way," Lucius said, pulling a little felt sack out of his pocket, and handing it to Violet.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"Open it and see," Narcissa said. She didn't know what was in it, and she wanted to see what was in there.

Violet opened the back to see a purple necklace inside. She got it out and saw the necklace was made out of amethysts. Violet quickly remembered that it belonged to her mother.

"Did she leave this for me?" Violet asked.

"Yep."

"Thank you, Lucius! Thank you so much," Violet said, crying from happiness.

"No problem: I'm glad you have changed. Maybe we can get to know you now," Lucius said. He didn't know what had come over him: he had suddenly become a Hufflepuff in the way he was giving people second chances.

"Thank you for believing me, and thank you for believing I had redeemed myself somewhat," Violet said.

"Well, at least at the moment, you haven't run off with anything, which is some proof," Lucius pointed out.

Violet laughed. "I guess," she agreed. She decided then she wouldn't tell anyone she'd brought the Dark Lord down, (even if quite by accident.) it would just be a secret between herself and the magic rock.


	38. You got married?

**Mistakes are Easy**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Third Year**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: 'What do you mean you 'got married? When? How? Why?'**

 **Words: 428**

* * *

Harry swallowed nervously as he entered the kitchen inside the shared flat he owned with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He was not looking forward to what was about to come. He had done something rash, and he was now going to have to tell the two people who were his best-friends and flatmates what had happened.

"Harry! How are you?" Hermione greeted Harry with a smile. She was blissfully ignorant at the moment.

"You were out really late last night," was -what Ron said. He was at the stove trying to make breakfast, and probably failing.

"Yeah, about that. I have something I need to tell you," Harry said, looking awkward.

"What is it?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Err, Neville, Justin, Sirius, Oliver, a ministry wizard friend of Sirius' and I ended up getting a bit drunk, and ah, I kind of got married," Harry stammered.

"What do you mean you 'got married? When? How? Why?" Hermione asked after a few minutes. Ron just stared at Harry in shock and horror.

"Well, last night, obviously; and that's just what happens when you get drunk, you have all these great ideas that seemed good at the time, and you act them out, because you're high. Sirius' friend was ordained to marry people, so it just happened," Harry nervously explained.

"You idiot," Hermione said, facepalming. Ron continued to stare.

"Ron, I think that food is burning," Harry said after a while.

"Wha? Oh no!" Ron cried, quickly fixing it.

After a while, Ron finally spoke again. "Who were you married to?" Ron asked, regretting asking as soon as he said it.

"Ahh, Oliver Wood," Harry said.

Hermione and Ron said nothing. They were processing everything they had just learnt, and to get over the fact that Harry was married, and married to a guy.

After five minutes, breakfast was ready, so they sat down and ate it. They managed to talk about a few things, pointedly ignoring the elephant in the room, so to speak.

However, after finishing breakfast, it could no longer be ignored. Oliver Wood decided to drop by, which reminded everyone of the elephant.

"Oliver," Harry said.

"Hello," Hermione and Ron nodded. They sounded a bit shell-shocked, still.

"Hi. Do they know?" Oliver asked Harry.

"Yes, they do know we're married. And I think they're a bit horrified," Harry answered.

"Fair enough. Did they say something to the effect of, 'what do you mean you got married?" Oliver asked.

"How did you-?" Harry asked.

"That's what my mum said," Oliver explained. And despite it all, he grinned.


	39. Chapter 40

**Too late to regret it**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Third**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: He/she/they should not have buried it in the woods.**

 **Words: 480**

* * *

 **Harry Potter fanfiction challenges:**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it challenge:**

 **Prompt 371 , write a story not using the word said.**

 **Beta: Mari, thanks again!**

 **Please tel me if I missed a said.**

* * *

They should not have buried it in the woods. That was reflection Harry realised that: it was a stupid place, and it was the first place anyone would look. Hermione had tried to tell him that, but he had told her it would be fine. She left it at that, but obviously not happy about it.

Harry had thought about it later, and he realised why she was unhappy. Everyone knew the two of them spent a lot of time in the woods, so when people went looking for the Elder Wand for their own evil needs, that would be the first place they'd look. Realising that, Harry felt touched that even when she was not happy about it, Hermione still helped him burry it. He realised once again the extent of her love for him then.

"There is only one thing I can do; I will go back out and dig it up, and then find another place for it to go," Harry decided. He sprang up, grabbed his coat, wrote a quick message for Hermione, then charged out the door.

Like his parents before him, Harry decided he would like to live in Godric's Hollow. Well, that was more for Hermione. She still wanted to have Muggle things around her, so Harry came up with moving here. Hermione had been very touched at the time, and still was. It was a nice place to live, too; with the only downside being they couldn't use magic a lot, due to a lot of Muggles living there.

This did mean however, it was only a short walk to the woods where he buried the wand. With any luck, he could get there, dig it up and get back before nightfall. There were only a few hours left before night came, but it was worth a try.

When Harry entered the woods, the realisation struck him: it could take hours to find the spot, as he couldn't remember exactly where he'd buried it, and everything in the woods looked very similar.

After what felt like hours of trudging around in the woods, and after it had gotten dark, Harry found the spot. He was relieved. He was a few steps from going home! As Harry walked over to the spot and prepared to conjure a shovel, he saw the one thing he didn't want to see. The hole he had put the wand uncovered and the wand taken from it.

"No! No!" Harry cried in despair, falling to his knees. This was bad, really, really bad. Someone had the most powerful wand in the world, and Harry needed to find them before they did any real damage. Which was going to be hard as he had nothing to go on.

This all made Harry came back to what he had realised earlier: they should not have buried it in the woods.


	40. Chapter 42

**Price of Anger**

 **The Golden Snitch-Through the Universe Challenge:**

 **Prompt 3, Accretion-anger**

 **Words: 338**

 **Durmstrang. Shipka.**

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges:  
Are you Crazy Enough to do it:  
Prompt 540, first break up.**

 **Words: 338**

* * *

" _You're an ugly bitch!" Harry angrily shouted at Ginny. Harry and Ginny had been out at a party the previous night, and both had gotten drunk, but Ginny had been especially affected by it and had gone very silly. So, when drunk Harry saw her kissing another guy; he sure was angry._

 _He went outside to take it out on a rubbish bit, but he was so angry he brought Ginny to task about it the next day._

 _"It was an accident!" Ginny cried, pleading with Harry._

 _"I don't care! You've proven you can be un-loyal, so just get out!" Harry growled. He picked up a nearby picture frame of the two of them and threw it hard at Ginny. Then he stormed out, angrily slamming the door behind him._

Harry was crying as he remembered what caused him and Ginny to break up. He had been so angry with her, but he should have heard her out, and maybe they would still be together.

That didn't matter now though. Ginny was gone and after what he had said to her, she would never have him back. No way, she had no reason to. All Harry could do was remember the times together.

Harry sighed then he made a vow: he would never get angry at anyone again. He had lost friendships/relationships and nearly lost them because he got mad at people, it just wasn't worth it. He would never do that again, Harry promised himself, and his friends. He would go to classes if he had to if that was what it took to learn to control his anger.

"Sorry, Ginny! I should not have said those things!" Harry cried to the empty room. "I was so angry, but I should not have taken it out on you! I will promise to become a better person."

And Harry did become a better person. Ginny had moved on by then, but she still talked to him, and she said she was impressed with how far he had come.


	41. Chapter 43

**saving earth**

 **The golden snitch earth day drabbles**

 **Shipka**

 **Durmatrang**

 **Prompt: Earth is so heavily polluted that witches and wizards are getting involved with In Muggle science to understand better what needs to be done.**

 **Words: 498**

* * *

Hermione Granger swallowed nervously as she looked at the crowd gathered in the ministry of magic. For the last month or so, Hermione had been working with Muggle Scientists to try and find out what was wrong with their planet.

Over the last two years, the air had been getting really polluted and witches and wizards were getting ill. Hermione, being Minister for Magic had to do something about it; and she had everything she needed to know and tell the public.

"Hello," Hermione said after using the loudening charm. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"As you all know, for the past month I have been working with Muggle Scientists because of the pollution in the air. And I know why: because of all the rubbish being left around the joint and factories pollution, the air is slowly becoming poison, and we are all slowly dying. Life will die if we do nothing about it," Hermione said. The crowd gasped.

"But, I have a solution," Hermione said getting the attention of the crowd. "The Daily Prophet will print locations of places that need to be cleaned up, and you can all help out. Also casting refreshing charms every day would be good too. All this will stop our planet getting worse, and maybe eventually improve it slightly."  
"Also, there will be a planned meeting every Thursday from next week at a TBC location for improving our planet. Then we will put a science class into the Hogwarts curriculum to educate the next generation on the planet," Hermione said, completing her speech.

After a few seconds, everyone clapped and started cheering. It was deafening for Hermione; but she had had this happen before, and she manage to force a smile. Then she remembered meeting the scientists who had taught her so much:  
 _"Hello: I am here to learn from scientist John Wattle," Hermione said, going up to the main desk. She was in a building for science._

 _"Ah yes, Miss Granger: this way," the woman at the desk said, jumping up and leading Hermione down a corridor._

 _"Just in there," she said, leading Hermione to a door and opening it for her._

 _"Thank you," Hermione nodded as the woman left. Hermione went in the room._

 _"Hello?" Hermione called as she went in. there was a man in the room; he heard Hermione and turned around._

 _"Hermione Granger?" he asked._

 _"Yes! John Wattle I presume?" Hermione asked._

 _"That's right. You want to learn about the planet to help protect it?" John said._

 _"Yep. I am a leader of a community, and I want to teach my people about it," Hermione said nodding at John._

 _"You and your group will make a difference," John said smiling at Hermione._

"I'm glad I've done that," Hermione said smiling. Hopefully, she would help save this planet by getting the wizard world involved in science that was on the planet, and to save it. She'd even make Earth Day a public holiday for wizards!


	42. Chapter 4j

**A Unusual Black**

 **Through the Universe Challenge:  
No.1, Absolute Zero: white**

 **Durmstrang, Shipka (love the name!)**

 **Words: 633**

 **Also for the Golden snitch:**

 **Ollivander's Wand Shop Challenge:  
Core: White River Monster spine-Write about Narcissa Malfoy**

 **Durmstrang, Shipka.**

 **633**

* * *

White was the colour of purity, and white was the colour of innocence. That's what they said, at least. Narcissa Black had white hair, and no one thought that of her. Because she was a Black, they thought she was evil, mean and nasty. When really, Narcissa was the nicest of the Black sisters and the Black family.

Bellatrix was always getting into trouble for stealing her parents' wands and going out and torturing someone, Andromeda just wasn't that interested in doing anything that required much energy. Instead, she sat around getting taught how to look smashing and how to be a stuck up little girl and mummy's little angel.

Then there was Narcissa. She spent her time outside looking for butterflies, or building snowmen. She had to say she preferred building snowmen: she got to play in the snow, which was white like her hair! Her parents and sisters didn't see the attraction though and discouraged her from doing it.

Really, that was probably why Narcissa ended up getting together with Lucius Malfoy. He had been five years older than her, but even despite that, he paid her attention, even as an eleven-year-old. When no one wanted to go out in the snow with Narcissa, Lucius would always agree to come. He'd never ask why or complain, he would just go with her.

After he left school, he came and visited them in the holidays. Again, he would spend time with Narcissa, this time finding butterflies. White ones were his favourite sort of butterfly, Narcissa soon discovered.

When Narcissa got a bit older, she realised the way Lucius talked to her he saw her as more than a friend. Narcissa felt special: there were plenty of girls more his age, yet he fell for her. That made Narcissa realise that she at least a little bit, loved Lucius. She wouldn't tell him or anyone else though; she'd string them along until she finished school.

That didn't go exactly to plan, though. Over the Christmas break in Narcissa's sixth year, perfect Andromeda revealed she was in love with a Muggle-born and she intended to marry him. Their parents were as angry as hell and told Andromeda she was for Rabastan Lestrange. The next day, Andromeda ran away.

Angry, but desperate to have both the Lestrange boys marry their girls, Narcissa's parents told her she was going to marry Rabastan Lestrange. Narcissa flatly refused and said, "No! I have already said yes to Lucius!"  
Then Narcissa charged off to the floo. She needed to get Lucius to actually ask her before her parents asked him.

"Lucius!" Narcissa cried as she came out at Malfoy Manor.  
"Narcissa, what is it?" Lucius asked a couple of minutes later. Then he came into the room.

"My sister Andromeda has run away and my parents want me to marry Rabastan Lestrange. I said no, and I said you'd already asked me to marry you," Narcissa said.

"Oh," Lucius said. After thinking for a second, he asked, "If I asked you now, would you say yes?"  
"Yes, I would," Narcissa nodded confidently.

"Alright. Would you marry me?" Lucius asked, getting down on one knee and doing it properly.

"Yes," Narcissa nodded.

As Lucius stood up, he said, "Would you like to wait until you finished school before you get married?"  
"Yes, please. It will be a very white wedding," Narcissa said, thinking about the fact they both had white hair, and Narcissa at least would wear white.

"It will. It could be even whiter if we had it outside in winter," Lucius said.

"That would be fun! Let's do that," Narcissa said brightly.

"Fine by me," Lucius nodded. They both then laughed at the thought of their parents' expressions when they said the wedding would be outdoors in winter.


	43. Chapter 41

**Friends by accident, Lovers by Choice**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Third**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: Hate**

 **Words: 2129**

* * *

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Ollivanders wand shop:**

 **Write about a Slytherin character-10-11 inch.**

 **Durmstrang, Shipka.**

 **words: 2129**

* * *

 **Harry potter fanfiction challenges:**

 **Ultimate Writer's challenge:**

 **Write a het pairing story (f/m) (1/2)**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass hated Harry Potter more than anything else in the world. She hated him even more than mushrooms, and she hated mushrooms: she'd rather go to hell then eat mushrooms. Potter was everything she wasn't, and everything she wanted to be. It was so aggravating. Potter was popular, famous and always in the spotlight; from photos with someone Lockhart to slaying Basilisks.

Daphne really wanted to be popular, so seeing him like that when she already didn't like him made her really mad and hate him even more. Then there was the fact that Malfoy acted like a complete git to him, along with a small number of other Slytherins, yet, Potter held that against all of them without giving them even a chance.

With all of that in mind, why would she like Harry Potter? She certainly had no reason to. Plus, he was friends with a Muggle-born, which was always a good reason to hate someone if you were a pureblood.

Yes, Daphne and her family were not against Muggle-borns, but if the right situation presented itself, she would say she didn't particularly like them. Anyway, why would she like Potter's Muggle-born friend? She too immediately thought all Slytherins were bad, and she was a know-it-all, and a snobby one at that. No, there was not a good reason to like her, which gave Daphne the perfect excuse to hate Harry Potter.

Of course, at first Daphne didn't try so hard to hate him, but considering every time she looked at him he would turn away or glare at her, hate very quickly started to develop. It set in even more when Potter and his friend the Weasley started barging past Daphne and her friend Tracy in corridors. Alright, that wasn't too bad, it was just rude; but when they hurt Tracy's arm, her dislike for Potter and his friends turned to pure hate.

When she decided that, Daphne started being a bit more open about her hate or dislike for Potter and his friends. From jeering them at Quidditch games to laughing with Parkinson and Malfoy when they made jokes about them. Nice it was not, but Daphne was one to hold a grudge, which meant she didn't take people being rude to her very well, nor being ignored.

Despite the fact Daphne joined in everything the in crowd Slytherins (Malfoy, Parkinson and so on) did, she was still very much an outer Slytherin, which meant she spent most her time with Tracy and Astoria or alone. She didn't mind that much, however, on a few occasions she did get a bit bitter about it.

But it was her choice, really. She was the one who choose to be anti-social and join in Malfoy's gang's time passing activities, (though, more sitting in the background) so she couldn't really be too upset she was always alone. Malfoy just disliked her, and no one else liked her, either; which left Tracy and Astoria. While she loved them dearly, Daphne did sometimes wish for a new crowd to swim in, and new people to talk to.

{([-_-])}

"You dare me to wait?!" Daphne cried at Theodore Nott. They were playing a game of truth or dare, and it was Daphne's turn to be dared something. Theodore had just dared her to ask Harry Potter to the Yule Ball.

"Come on, Daphne; asking has never killed anyone, and it's not like you'll have to go with him anyway: with all his fangirls and girls who think they love him, he's probably already got a girl to go with," Blaise Zabini said, pressuring her to do it. Everyone else who was playing, or mainly Malfoy and Pansy were sniggering at the trouble Daphne was in, or the disgust she was feeling for having to do this.

"Fine! But I can promise you this: I'll make sure you live to regret it," Daphne said getting up and leaving the Common Room.

"Where you going?" Malfoy called after her. He looked surprised.

"To ask Potter to the ball: might as well get it over and done with," Daphne called back over her shoulder. After leaving the Common Room she stormed up the steps to the Entrance Hall.

When Daphne entered the Entrance Hall, she began to think: where would Potter be? She glanced out and an idea sprang to her! Nice day outside, why not try out there? Daphne promptly left the castle.

She found Potter talking with his friends Weasley and Granger near the Black Lake. It looked as though they were looking at Durmstrang's ship.

"Potter," Daphne said, getting the attention of the three.

"Who are you, snake?" Weasley asked.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass," Daphne said, glaring at the Weasley. Then she asked Potter, "Potter, care to go to the ball with me?"

The three Gryffindors stared at her like she was an alien. Daphne sweetly smiled back. _Oh, she loved this._

After staring at her for a few seconds, Granger and Weasley anxiously looked at their friend for his response. Potter looked very conflicted, Daphne noted. She wasn't sure how to take that.

"Sure," Potter nodded after a while.

This time it was Daphne's turn to stare. "Come again?" she asked.

"I'll go to the ball with you. Meet you in the Entrance Hall?" he asked. But then without waiting for her response, he and his two friends left Daphne's presence.

Daphne stood there for a few minutes, working out exactly what she'd heard. "Great," she eventually sighed. This was going to be awful! Then she slowly trudged back to the Common Room. As she walked, she decided since she was going to the ball with Potter, she would at least have to think of Potter as Harry, until after the ball. Then things could go back to how they were.

Of course, the Slytherins were all waiting for her to return. "What did he say?" They all jumped on her at once.

"He agreed to go with me," Daphne said, knowing the hell she would be about to go through, thanks to Pansy's talent of spreading gossip.

{([-_-])}

The weeks coming up to the ball were awful for Daphne. Everywhere she went the other Slytherins were there, calling her a traitor, or just jeering at her. Several times, Daphne sneaked off to the bathroom to have a good cry. She would never cry in public, but that didn't mean she never needed to cry.

When the Yule Ball finally came, Daphne began to enjoy life again. She enjoyed the getting ready, and she enjoyed the waiting around for Pott—ah Harry, to turn up. For the first time in weeks, she was not being jeered at, as they were all otherwise engaged.

Harry looked a little taken aback when he saw Daphne. She supposed he thought she'd come dressed like a spider or something. Certainly not dressed elegantly in a light purple frock.

Dinner was awkward. They both took turns to try and start some sort of conversation. It was hard to get passed the awkwardness, but when they finally did, Daphne realised they were very similar. Almost too similar for comfort.

About halfway through the night, Harry and Daphne went for a walk in the grounds around the castle. With there being a ball on, there were fairy lights all around, and every light in the castle was on. All of this and the snow put together looked magnificent.

"Your different from what I was expecting a Slytherin to be," Harry commented.

"What were you expecting?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone more like Malfoy. I've seen you from afar, and you don't seem very nice. But in person you seem nice," Harry said, wondering if he had said too much.

"Well, that is your fault. Shoving me and my friend out of the way, glaring at me: yes, I did hate you and was not very nice to you, but you brought it on yourself," Daphne said.

"What do you mean by 'did hate?'" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't hate you, I just dislike you," Daphne said.

"What's the difference between those two?" Harry asked.

"One is hating someone beyond anything, and dislike is not neutral, and not hate," Daphne explain.

"So, you don't hate me, but you don't exactly like me, either," Harry said, trying to work it out.

"Close enough," Daphne said shaking her head.

{([-_-])}

Over the next few months Harry and Daphne slowly started to become friends. Not good or best friends, but close enough Daphne was worried when the other champions came out of the lake, but Harry didn't. She, like everyone else, scolded Harry for thinking Dumbledore and co. would let someone who is not taking part in the tournament die.

Daphne's relationship with the rest of her house didn't really change. Mostly, they ignored her. Parkinson and Malfoy made the odd snide comment, but other then that, she was completely ignored.

During the fifth-year though, things started to get tricky with Umbridge around, being annoying and mean to just about all the students, especially Harry. Daphne got in trouble several times just for defending Harry. Twice with Umbridge and a few times with Malfoy and co, as they got into Umbridge's in crowd, and now could only do right.

That happened even more when Umbridge basically took over the school. Then it was basically every man for him or herself. The only person who didn't go by that was Harry. Being the kind soul he was, he set up an illegal defence club to teach the students defence. They were mostly Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors attending, but Daphne, Astoria and Tracy were invited, and they went, too.

It was worth it, the defence club; they learnt a lot, and had a great time. Even when they got caught, Daphne still thought it was worth it. She might be the least popular Slytherin in the school, but from what she learnt, Daphne decided it was worth it.

However, all this also caused Daphne to do some thinking. Thinking about how she saw Harry, or what she saw Harry as. Just thinking about him, she just thought he was a friend, but then she felt as though she thought of him as something else when she thought about it a bit more.

After trying to work it out, Daphne realised what she felt for Harry: love. Not the love you might share with your friends, the love you'd share with a husband or wife. Daphne whacked herself in the face. Of course! That explains everything.

Then Daphne had a small laugh. She was thinking about how far, she had come. From hating the existence of Harry Potter, she now loved him. Daphne wondered if Harry felt the same.

"Daphne, what are you laughing about?" Harry asked. He was walking past when he heard Daphne laugh.

"Oh," Daphne said, going a bit red that Harry had heard her. Then she said, "Umm; can we go for a walk outside?"

"Okay: but can I ask why?" Harry asked, looking perplexed.

"Come with me, and you'll find out," Daphne said, walking past and toward the front door. Harry quickly followed.

As they walked around the Black Lake, Harry asked, "Now, Daphne: what is this about?"

"Well, it's hard to explain," Daphne said, pointedly not looking at Harry. The main thing she was scared of was rejection.

"Go on: explain it the best you can, and I'll see if it makes sense," Harry said. He had no idea about what Daphne was about to say.

"Well, here it comes: I love you, Harry," Daphne said slowly. Being a Pureblood, she would never rush speech to a point where it was not understandable, so to avoid that she spoke slowly.

Harry didn't look surprised, in fact, he looked pleased. "Good, that means I can say I love you. I've known I've loved you for the past few months or so," Harry said.

"You have?" Daphne said, looking surprised.

"Yes: don't look so surprised. It's funny how things work, isn't it?" Harry said, changing the subject slightly.

"What?"

"How we both started off hating each other, and now we love each other," Harry said smiling.

"Yes, I suppose it is funny," Daphne said, nodding with a small, purely happy smile.

"Stuff Umbridge and the rest of my house: I'm glad this has turned out this way," Daphne then said.

"So am I. I used to be ignorant about love, but now days I could not imagine living without you, Daphne; this is truly an amazing thing," Harry said.

"As much as it is embarrassing for me to say, I have to agree with that," Daphne said begrudgingly. Harry couldn't help himself: he laughed, and Daphne found herself joining in.


	44. Chapter 44

**Late  
The Houses Competition:  
House: Slytherin  
Year: Third year  
Category: Short story  
Prompt: Relief  
Words: 537  
(me sad this is the last round)**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Through the Universe:  
Prompt: Ultraviolet-violet (colour)  
House: Shipka  
School: Durmstrang**

 **Words: 537**

 **Muggle AU**.

* * *

"I'm here!" Tracy Davis cried as she burst through the door of the room she and her staff were supposed to be having a meeting in. Tracy was very late, and she was embarrassed to be late, as she was the head of the meeting.

She was relieved to have gotten here, in all honesty. Her toaster had blown up when she was trying to make breakfast, then the car broke down on the way to work. Then to her horror, she was wearing a violet tie, and she hated violet! Tracy had thought for a while she'd never get to work.

Tracy began to feel confused when she saw there was no one was here, waiting for her to arrive. Where was everyone? She was late; they should all be here waiting for her! Tracy then noticed a note on the table; so, she walked over to read it. It said:  
" _Sorry, Tracy!  
We had to move to the violet room as another meeting had started late and they were in this room. Sorry!  
Parvati."_

"Shit!" Tracy cried, all signs of relief vanishing and panic set in, again. She quickly left the room and ran upstairs to the violet room. The violet room, hence its name, was violet. Violet walls, violet carpet and violet chairs and tables. It was all violet.

As Tracy walked into that room, she was greeted by her staff and all the violet. They all turned as Tracy opened the door and smiled upon seeing their boss. Tracy was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She slumped against the door frame and felt relieved. "I am so sorry I'm late! Everyone and everything was against me this morning!" Tracy breathed, starting to look relieved instead of panicked. She was happy no one seemed mad she was so late.

"Tracy, just calm down, then we can start the meeting," Parvati Patil said calmly.

"Thank you. I am just relieved that I got here: my toaster blew up this morning, then my car broke down, and while I was waiting for help I noticed to my horror my tie is violet, not black!" Tracy said, flopping down into the chair at the head of the table.

"Well, it does sound like you have had trouble," Blaise commented.

"You said it, Blaise," Tracy nodded.

"Who did you call to repair your car?" Parvati asked.

"The people I take my car to to get it serviced: they have call out people. Mind you, if I knew they were going to take so long, I would have rung someone else! By the time the guy did turn up, I began to think he wasn't coming: I was so relieved and happy to see him," Tracy sighed.

"it sounds like you have been relieved a lot today: but I suppose that's what comes of being late to something," Parvati said.

"Before we leave today, I will give you a number of some really good people who come to you to repair cars," Fay Dunbar said.

"Yes, it does, and thank you, Fay: that would be handy. Shall we start, now?" Tracy asked with a smile. Everyone nodded and they started their meeting in the violet room.


	45. RowenaSalazar

**Mystery in disguise  
House: Slytherin  
Year: Year three  
Category: Drabble  
Prompt: Rowena X Salazar  
Words: 213**

* * *

"Where are we going, Salazar?" Rowena Ravenclaw asked, amused. Her husband, Salazar Slytherin was taking her somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds, and he wouldn't say where no matter how many times Rowena asked nor how much she badgered him about it.

"You'll see very soon, Rowena," Salazar said mysteriously. He liked being mysterious, which was part of why Rowena loved him, but it did annoy her every now and then. She wasn't feeling annoyed with him now, or yet, maybe she should say. If he kept this up she'd start to get annoyed.

Salazar led Rowena around to the back of the Black Lake and then led her into the forest behind it. When they had been walking for a while, Salazar said as they entered a clearing, "We're here."  
"Oh, my! This is amazing!" Rowena said in awe as they entered a glade. There was fairy dust in the air and a lot of magical lanterns. In the middle was a picnic rug.

"You'd thought I'd forgotten about our wedding anniversary, didn't you?" Salazar whispered.

"To be honest, yes," Rowena admitted.

"Well, I've proved you wrong," Salazar said smugly.

"Yes, you have." Rowena nodded. Then she kissed him before they sat down to enjoy a nice quiet dinner in this magical glade.


	46. Chapter 46

**Astoria**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **The length for Minerva McGonagall's wand-9 inch (write about a Gryffindor)**

 **Durmstrang**

 **Shipka**

 **WWWWWW**

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges:**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it challenge:**

 **298, Harry/Astoria**

 **HPFC:  
Ultimate Writer's challenge:**

 **Write a het fic**

 **Words: 838**

 **WWWWW**

 **AU were Astoria is in Ginny's year. And not my finest work, but I honestly hate this work, so I couldn't find the drive to do a better job. That and writing as not been kind to me recently.**

* * *

"You're a cool seeker!" a light-brown haired girl said cheerily to Harry as she passed him at a skip.

"Oh thanks," Harry said, not really taking her in. To be honest, with the Sirius Black business he was always so worried so Harry hardly ever took anyone he passed in. It was a bit rude, but if they all had a madman after them, they would probably have similar thought processes.

Mind you, that was the first person he did not know that actually sounded like they meant what they said and were not just flattering him. That was partly why Harry remembered her, even though they only passed in the corridor. That and the fact her voice was extremely young and sweet: such an unusual combination, especially for someone complementing Harry.

Harry didn't recall seeing her again until the next year at the beginning of the school term; it was around the second weekend. It was when he passed a group of younger Slytherins and Ravenclaws complaining about the lack of Quidditch, and he found himself joining the conversation.

"I know: it's pretty dull there is no Quidditch. The tournament should be a nice change though – on the bright side," Harry said.

"True," the light-brown haired Slytherin agreed. Harry realised she was the girl who passed him in the corridor.

"Harvey Edwards," the only boy (Ravenclaw) of the group said.

"Astoria Greengrass," Harry's brown-haired friend said.

"Luna Lovegood," said a dreamy Ravenclaw blonde – and dreamy was referring to her personality, not looks.

"Angela Thomas," the other Slytherin then said.

"And I'm Harry Potter, and it's been nice to meet you," Harry said, walking on.

Harry didn't get a chance to talk to Astoria or any of her friends until just before the Yule Ball. Somehow, Astoria knew he was having trouble finding a partner because she came up and asked:  
"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Astoria boldly asked Harry.

"Sure, why not?" Harry said, agreeing to go. Now he did not have to find someone!  
"See you then," Astoria said spinning on her heel and heading off.

"Here we go," Harry muttered as he realised he would have to keep this from his housemates, at least until the day of the Ball.

**{([-_-])}**

Harry was glad in a way he kept his date for the ball quiet. With all the hype caused by everyone and the tension between Ron and Hermione, it would have caused a war if he'd mentioned it to his two friends, which were really the only two people he'd tell.

When the Yule Ball came around, Harry was excited. Coming up to it he'd begun to develop some feelings for Astoria: in other words, he fancied her. So, the thought of spending time with her was quite exciting.

They had a great time. Talking, dancing, eating: it was all part of the charm. Even talking to Percy Weasley was quite fun. Mainly because they made jokes afterwards about what he had said, but still…

"Astoria, I fancy you," Harry said later when they were on a walk down the main path.

"That's really sweet, Harry! Is it now the line you say you couldn't live without me?" Astoria said charmingly.

"Err, not quite," Harry said a little awkwardly.

"Pity: that will come I'm sure," Astoria said with a mischievous grin. Harry kissed her before she said anything else to add to that last thing she said.

{([-_-])}

Years later, Harry and Astoria were sitting on the couch in their home. They were remembering times that had had together in the past. Why do you ask? Because they were about to have a baby.

"Remember how we first met?" Astoria asked Harry.

"You skipped past and complimented my seeker skills," Harry said, smiling fondly.

"I have not been able to ride a broom for ages!" Astoria complained.

"it's for the best until the baby is born," Harry said sternly.

"Good idea! I will spend my days riding my broom while you take care of the baby," Astoria said brightly.  
"Thanks," Harry muttered darkly.

Astoria kissed him on the cheek before asking, "Have you thought of any new names?"

"How about Ivy?" Harry suggested while thinking; _'here we go again_.'

"Too plain," Astoria said being picky.

"George?" Harry suggested with a sigh. Astoria was very picky: she wanted the name to be perfect and she didn't come up with any ideas herself.  
"No! That was the king that murdered half his wives!" Astoria exclaimed.

"Ariana? Like Dumbledore's sister?" Harry suggested after thinking long and hard.

"Great idea! And Henry if it's a son!" Astoria said happily.

"But Henry gets shortened down to Harry!" Harry cried: this could not stand!

"There is a tradition in pureblood families to name sons after their father," Astoria said sagely.  
"Alright, you win," Harry sighed, seeing this was her way of winning this disagreement.

"Stop being a spoilsport," Astoria said, kissing Harry again. He shook his head and sighed before they had a good snog.


	47. Chapter 47

**A Bad Joke**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **Fir-write about a survivor**

 **Words: 761**

 **88888888823**

 **(The golden Snitch) Through the Universe Challenge:**

 **Globular Cluster — (word) exploration**

 **Words: 761**

Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express for her 'eighth' year at Hogwarts. She sadly sighed as she looked around the empty compartment she had arrived in. She was feeling sad because she was a survivor of an exploration into an African Jungle.

She, along with nine other witches and wizards went on an exploration into an African Jungle deep within northern Africa. There was a Secret Vault belonging to a famous wizard somewhere in it, they were trying to find in the jungle and then the vault. Hermione had gone on this exploration as an escape, but in the end, she ended up being a survivor. They had found the vault, but before they got there they were attacked by a dragon, and Hermione was the only survivor: she survived with just a burn, while the others were all burnt.

Hermione stared out the window of the Hogwarts express to see Harry and the Weasleys come through the barrier. Hermione smiled fondly at the sight of them: her friends!

"Hermione!" Harry, Ron and Ginny cried, ten minutes later as they entered the compartment she was in.

"Hi," Hermione said distantly.

"Where have you been? I tried to message you, but Pig never found you," Ginny asked, bounding over and giving Hermione a hug. She had dropped her trunk at the door and Harry nearly fell over it.

"I went on an adventure which didn't end well," Hermione said.

"An exploration, eh? Where? What happened?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Ron also asked. The three new arrivals put the bags in the rack then sat down around Hermione.

"We were finding a Secret Vault deep within a dangerous African Jungle: and we were attacked by a dragon and everyone else was killed! I am the only survivor of that exploration, and I escaped with this burn," Hermione said, touching a red mark on her face. Her hair nearby was singed.

"That's awful, Hermione! I'm so sorry," Harry said.

"Same here," Ginny nodded.

A few seconds passed then Ginny elbowed Ron in the side. "Hey! I'm sorry to hear that happened, Hermione," Ron said looking put on the spot.

"Thank you, guys," Hermione said. She then started to cry.

"Now you know how I feel about being the only one to survive the killing curse," Harry said.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like that," Harry cried quickly.

"We're here for you, Hermione: and even if your exploration went wrong, there's always next time," Ron said quickly.

"You think I should do more?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, why not?" Harry said.

"Next time we will all go together, deal?" Ginny added.

Hermione grinned. "Deal."

"So, what now?" Harry asked.

"N.E.W.T.S, then freedom!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, when we finish school we're completely free to do what we want!" Ron said excitedly.

"No, we have to work afterwards!" Hermione argued.

"If we become explorers we're free and we're working!" Ron argued back.

"How will we afford it all?" Hermione asked, challenging Ron.

"I have a lot of money which just grows every year and I have nothing to spend it on," Harry said calmly.

"I suppose," Hermione begrudgingly agreed.

 **{[(-_-)]}**

"Are you nearly ready, Ron, Ginny?" Hermione called excitedly from the kitchen of the burrow. She was excited to leave, and nervous too.  
"Coming!" Ginny called back. Ron called back soon after.

"Next week is too," Harry muttered.

"Are you sure you guys will be alright?" Molly Weasley asked as she came in from the pantry with a lunch sack.

"We'll be fine. I've been there before and I'm prepared for the dangers now," Hermione nodded. They were going to the same Jungle Hermione had gone to with another group three years ago. This time, she was determined not to be the survivor: they would all survive.

"Good. I've packed a week's supply of meals in here for you," Molly said, handing Harry the lunch sack.

"Really? Thank you, Mrs Weasley—err, Molly," Harry quickly corrected.

"My pleasure," Molly said.

"We're ready!" Ginny said charging in. Ron was right behind her.

"Well, this is goodbye then," Hermione remarked.

"it is," Molly said crying. She gave them all a hug then said, "Off you go. Good luck!"  
"Thanks! Bye!" Harry cried. Then he went through the floo.

"Bye, mum!" Ginny called as she went through.

"Bye!" Ron cried as he raced through after Ginny.

"Bye, Molly, and thanks for everything," Hermione said.

"No problem, dear. Good luck," Molly said.

"Thank you!" Hermione said smiling. Then she followed her three friends through the floo to the unknown.


	48. Chapter 48

**Unicorns**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
The Ollivander Wand Shop:**

 **Unicorn hair: Write about a character's encounter with a unicorn.**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Prompt of the day!**

 **Unicorns (prompt of the day)**

 **Words: 614**

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges:  
Ulitmate Writer's challenge:  
Write a story from an animal's persective. **

Deep within the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts, a thriving herd of unicorns lived. They had lived here in harmony for years and years: since before the Founder built Hogwarts.

Aron, the current elder unicorn, and the leader of the herd was extremely old; even for a unicorn! He knew he was near the end of his time on this planet, but that didn't mean he was going to back down on his duty. He was as tough as ever on the other unicorns. He was especially hard on the next to be the leader: Berry. He wanted her to excel when she took over.

Berry was a black, orphaned unicorn from another herd. Before she was born her mother, a dark brown unicorn (almost black) came to this heard and begged them to look after the unborn foal, and they agreed. So here stayed Berry after she was born and her mother died. She was very happy here, and very well liked: so well-liked she had been chosen to be the next leader! Berry was very excited about this and she was nervous: she wanted to do as good a job as Aron.

The herd had lived peacefully until one day a male unicorn named Lenin came galloping in, demanding to meet with Aron and Berry. He was in a state, they all thought he was going to have a heart attack!

"Lenin, what is the matter?" Aron in his wise voice asked.

"There is a monster in the forest: it is attacking and killing us, then drinking our blood, sir! I can feel it is a mere shade of a human man wanting our blood to live!" Lenin cried, in a flap.

"Lenin are you sure?" Berry asked, shaking her head.

"Certain!" Lenin cried frantically.

"I will go on watch duty tonight. If I see this human I'll give him a piece of my mind. Berry, you stay here and watch the herd," Aron said after a minute.

"But sir, what if something happens to you?" Berry asked, concerned.

"Then you take over," Aron responded.

"Yes sir," Berry said, nodding her head sadly.

{([-_-])}

That night, Aron went out to be on watch. Berry had nervously watched him go, then she went to watch the herd, especially the troublesome foals who loved trying to sneak out, and when there was a monster about; they couldn't let them go.

The next day, they were all very concerned to see Aron was yet to return. Berry was fearing the worst, and she started to nervously pace.

Just as she was about to send a search party, and then a big man entered their glade: Hagrid he was called. Unicorns didn't really trust humans, especially males, but since this man was kind to them, they put up with him. He was carrying a limp unicorn.

"I'm sorry: 'es dead!" Hagrid sobbed as he placed the unicorn he had brought on the ground. There was no mistaking it, it was Aron.

All the Unicorns stared in shock, then they bowed as they did when a member died. With them all in mourning now, the unicorns turned away and vanished. Berry approached Hagrid though.

"Are you the new leader?" Hagrid asked, and Berry nodded to say yes.

Berry then shook herself and a bit of her mane came out. Then she gave a small nay, "Thank you."

Then Berry disappeared along with the rest of her herd. Hagrid picked the hair up and was treated by it. Black Unicorns were unheard of these days, which meant getting the mane was unheard of! Hagrid was very lucky, and he knew it as he gratefully nodded and pocketed Berry's mane.


	49. Chapter 49

**Friends and Lovers: be grateful for them**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Prompt of the Day!**

 **Harry/Daphne**

 **(The Golden Snitch) Be Grateful to your friends:**

 **The Hogwarts Express (from friendship list)**

 **The Golden Snitch**

 **Sybill Trelawney:**

 **9-write about a Gryffindor.**

 **The Golden Snitch, through the universe challenge:  
103,** **Major Planet —** **(character) Harry Potter**

 **Words: 601**

* * *

Harry Potter ran through the barrier between the outside world and Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He had wanted to arrive ten minutes before the train was due to leave, and here he was two minutes before it was due to leave. If he wasn't careful he would miss the train which would not be good.

Harry had had to stay at his aunt and uncles for a night, so he could honestly say he had stayed there for two weeks. Harry had struggled to get away because the Dursleys kept asking him where he'd kept disappearing to, in a way that made Harry feel like a convict. He managed it though.

The reason for that was Harry had been periodically staying there a day or two every two weeks, but the rest of the time he had been at the Greengrass Manor, spending time with Daphne Greengrass. They had met at the end of the last school year and Daphne kept inviting him over. They had turned into quite good friends as a result; in fact, they were planning to announce they were going out on the first morning back at school – tomorrow.

After going through the barrier, Harry quickly pushed his trolley to a door on the train and quickly put his stuff and Hedwig's cage in the door. He then pushed the trolley away and jumped in the train and he shut the door behind as he jumped in.

Harry sighed in relief: he had managed to not miss the train! He picked up all his bags and walked up the train to where Daphne might be. She and her friends normally sat near the front of the train, or so she said; so, Harry would try there first.

Harry walked up the Hogwarts Express looking at each compartment. Harry sighed as he did; he was going to have to hope when he told Hermione and Ron they took it well because in the coming days he was going to need them more than ever. Dating between Slytherin and Gryffindors did not happen often, and when it did it was never taken well.

When Harry had nearly reached the Prefect compartment, he saw Daphne, along with her five friends (he assumed they were friends) laughing in a compartment. As Harry went to open the door he noticed to his shock, Hermione and Ron were two of the people Daphne was laughing with.

"About time you showed up!" Daphne said (as if she had been put out) as Harry entered the compartment.

"Hi, Daphne. Ron, Hermione; why are you here?" Harry asked, confused.

"Daphne told us everything," Hermione explained.

"I knew both our houses would not like what is about to happen and be very vocal about it; so, I thought I'd tell them because you'd appreciate them knowing," Daphne explained.

"We're fine with it, Harry; that awesome for you," Ron said nodding.

"Well thank you, Daphne!" Harry said quickly shoving his trunk away. Then he kissed Daphne on the cheek.

"Thank you. Now, Lily: how about you tell Harry that joke you just told us?" Daphne said as Harry sat down, leaning towards Lily Moon, a dark blond-haired person.

"Okay," Lily said shyly. He knew immediately she was quite shy. Then Lily quietly retold the joke she had told before Harry had entered, and everyone including Harry burst into laughter.

Then the others started telling jokes they knew, and they were all extremely funny. By the time they reached Hogwarts all six were great friends that would have a strong friendship to go into the new school year with.


	50. Chapter 50

**A Vendetta**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Prompt of the Day! Prompts:**

 **(Yesterdays) Vendetta**

 **(todays) Tricycle.**

 **Durmstrang, Shipka.**

 **Words: 512**

 **Story set before Voldemort was even born.**

Once, the Knott family had been a rich, happy, proud family that everyone looked up to; they were kind to those around them, you see; which was always a plus and it made them stand out and be well liked: pureblood families of solely Slytherin sorting were not normally nice people.

However, one day their first bout of bad luck struck them. It started when Lord Knott got a tricycle from a Half-blood friend who spent a lot of time in the Muggle world. It was alright to start with, but then he sent all his time with the tricycle and started to buy more. The family quickly started to see their money go down the drain as tricycles were not cheap.

Their money went back up the money chain after Lord Knott with a love for tricycles died, but it still was not brilliant. However, shortly after that, an unnamed Weasley snuck into Knott Manor and killed all the Knotts except for two children. In the past, a Knott had killed a whole lot of Weasleys, and the Weasleys had a vendetta against the Knotts which they had waited until now before taking it out. Now it was the Knotts turn to have a vendetta.

Rose and Antony 'Ant' Knott were what remained of the Knott family, and they vowed to get revenge on the Weasleys. No matter what it took and how long they had to wait, they would do it.

When they started at Hogwarts they were both sorted into Slytherin: the furthest house from the Weasleys, thank goodness. And the vendetta started.

Pranks in the hall ways, shooting spells at them when they were not looking; that was all part of the plan. Getting them into trouble in class and for being out of bounce also happened quite a bit, as Weasleys were Weasleys and it was easy to frame them and it got them into serious trouble.

Upon leaving school, Rose and Antony decided to take their full revenge out on the Weasleys. It seemed the right time and they were a bit sick of being on a Vendetta. So, they got the location of where they lived out of a loud mouthed Weasley who did not live at home; Rose and Antony rode there on two of their great-great grandad's tricycles.

The Burrow, was the name of the Weasley family home. It was a tall, skinny building that was at least ten floors. Antony and Rose were not here to look at the house though; they parked their tricycles near the front gate, pulled their hoods over their faces and went in.

There were fourteen Weasleys in at the moment, which was a good amount for Rose and Antony to do some damage to the family. They murdered several adults, and injured the rest in some way; except for an eleven-year-old, who got out of it well; she escaped uninjured or killed.

With the vendetta done and dusted, Antony and Rose cycled away on their tricycles as all the lights in the Weasley household went on.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hagrid and the Potters**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Prompt of the day! Character, Rubeus Hagrid**

 **Through the Universe:**

 **36, Circumpolar Star — (word) always**

 **Durmstrang, Shipka. Words: 584.**

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction challenges. Are you crazy enough to do it challenge:**

 **Restriction: cannot have dialogue at least 150.**

 **Ultimate Writer's challenge:**

 **Write a story with no dialogue.**

 **Words: 584**

* * *

Rubeus Hagrid had always had a soft spot for Harry Potter; which was not surprising considering Hagrid had been fond of both Harry's parents, and Harry was like both and yet a better person still. Harry was a great wizard and a very kind and forgiving one, too: his parents had been great at magic and nice people, yes, but Harry took nice to a new extreme.

From the moment Hagrid met Harry he could tell Harry was destined for great things and was going to go somewhere. It kind of surprised Hagrid Harry wanted to spend time with the likes of him. Hagrid might have been surprised, but he was very happy that Harry considered him a friend.

Hagrid had never had many friends or anyone always there for him, which was not surprising considering most people were put off by his massive body-build. And if he mentioned he was part giant (which would if you were trying to make friends) there went any hope of making a friend. The closest thing he had to a friend was the staff at Hogwarts, and even then, he did not get on well with some.

Hagrid had never been used to people defending him when he was blamed for something. He had been touched and surprised when Dumbledore tried to prevent him from getting expelled after the Chamber of Secrets incident in his third-year, and he was touched when Harry defending him when the chamber was re-opened.

In the next two years following that incident, Hagrid realised Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger considered him a friend, also. Their help with trying to save Buckbeak, their support when Rita Skeeter found out he was half giant and cheerfully spread it all over her newspaper; he was truly grateful to have them. Even if it was only twice they defended him, Hagrid felt as though it was always happening.

When those three left Hogwarts, Hagrid kind of expected things to go back to the way they were before them: the occasional student visiting him if he was lucky. But it didn't: even when they were working full hours five, sometimes six days a week, they would always try and visit every now and then on weekends, or whenever they had their days off.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione's children started at school, Hagrid was brought back to the days when their parents were learning magic. Rose and Albus were his usual and most common visitors, but their siblings did quite often come. If Hagrid compared them to their parents, it would be Rose to her mum; their actions and attitude to life was scarily similar. And Albus had his father's kindness: he might not have been the best at magic, but he was a good kid at heart and slowly getting better with his magic.

Albus also quite often brought his friend, Scorpius Malfoy; Hagrid quickly found Scorpius was very different from his father and he then started to quite like the boy. Funny how these things worked, wasn't it? Then again, the chances of knowing four different generations of Malfoys and one not being alright was pretty slim.

Upon retiring, Hagrid found himself reflecting on all this and one thought sprang to mind: thank god for Potters! Without them, Hagrid's life would have been a complete misery and he was not sure if he could have survived so long without them. No matter what he would always remember them, and their kindness: how could he forget?


	52. Chapter 52

**Snape and a Late visitor**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Prompt of the day!  
"Who are you?" / "That is none of your business, (character.)"**

 **Ollivander's wand shop, Remus Lupin's wand:**

 **Ten inch: write about a Slytherin.**

 **Through the Univervse challenge:  
Superior Planet — (character) Severus Snape  
**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it challenge:**

 **Prompt whatever, can't mention anyone from Hufflepuff**

 **Words for everything: 647**

 **Durmstrang, Shipka.**

THUMP! CRASH! Something went as it ran into, (probably by a person) then something fell down onto the floor, making a crash. Probably a pile of books was the cause of that noise. Severus Snape jumped as he woke and quickly reached for his wand on reflex. With him refusing to join You-Know-Who's ranks, he was now paranoid You-Know-Who would send some of his Death Eaters to kill him. That was a thing he would do and Severus had heard of it happening.

"Lumos," Severus whispered as he lit his wand. He shone it around the room to see an intruder in his room, who had knocked a pile of books of his table next to the door. ' _explains the din,'_ Severus thought, confirming what had fallen.

"They are coming; you have to come with me if you want to live," spoke a female's voice coming from the intruder.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"  
"That is none of your business, Severus. Please, come with me," the woman said pleadingly.

"But who's coming for me? And why is it none of my business?! This could be a trap for all I know, so it is my business!" Severus argued.

"The Dark One's cronies are coming, and there is not the time to explain, and I just cannot even if there was time," the female said. Severus had to assume she meant You-Know-Who when she said 'The Dark One.'

"Alright, I'll come with you. Can I have a bit of time to change?" Severus asked, quickly jumping up.  
"Only if you very fast. We only have a minute," she said, quickly jumping behind the door. Severus quickly got changed knowing the woman would be back shortly.

Just as he had shoved some shoes the woman had come back. "They're at your door! Grab my hand!" she said holding out her hand. Right then, he heard the sound of something (probably the front door) getting blasted down.

"Okay," Severus quickly nodded, hearing the urgency. He quickly took the woman's hand and she disapparated them off almost immediately. When they had arrived at a location, Severus looked around the moonlit area around them: it looked like the gates at the front of Hogwarts; he quickly realised that they were on the inside of the gates, not out: how had she managed it?

"Go in and ask for sanctuary," the woman said.  
"But what about you? And who are you?" Severus asked.

"It is still not your business, Severus. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. All I'll say is now is that I'm from the future," she said. Then she Dispparated off.

Severus confusedly shook his head, then he turned around and walked up the hill to the castle to explain to Dumbledore what happened. He would understand, he normally did after all. Severus walked all the way up and into Hogwarts' entrance Hall.

"Severus Snape!" a voice cried as Severus entered.

Severus turned his head to look around, and he saw Albus Dumbledore walking down the stairs. "This is a bit of a late visit, Severus," Dumbledore commented.

"You're up late; so, speak for yourself," Severus counted.

"True. What are you doing here at this hour?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was awakened by a woman making a lot of din in my bedroom, and she would not tell me who she was: just that I needed to go with her or You-Know-Who's followers would kill me. Then she apparated here and left me at the gate. Even then she would not say who she was: just a person from the future," Severus said.

"From the future? That is interesting. Well, Severus, follow me and we'll find you somewhere to sleep until tomorrow when we will check out your house," Dumbledore said, chuckling.

"Thank you," Severus said gratefully. Then he followed the Headmaster up the stairs to a higher floor.


	53. Chapter 53

**Met before Hogwarts**

 **The Golden Snitch!  
Prompt of the day!**

 **'Hey, trainwreck! This isn't your station.' (Today)**

 **And, Strawberry (yesterday)**

 **Words: 1070**

 **Sorry for any major mistakes! I did not have that long to write and post this! And I just want to say I am grateful to everyone that reads his and reviews, favourites or follows.**

Harry Potter was hiding up an oak tree in the local primary school's grounds. He was hiding up here until the bell rang for school to start because then he could go to the classroom and be safe from Dudley and his gang; Dudley would not dare attack him in there. That was why Harry was up here, after all. Dudley nor his friends could or liked climbing trees, which made them the perfect hiding place.

Right then, Harry noticed his class teacher and the principal going out to talk to a family who had just arrived. A man, a woman and their child; and one was wearing strong smelling strawberry perfume as even from up here, Harry could smell it. He was quite hungry as a result.

Thinking he'd be safe and curious about who his teacher was talking to, Harry made his way down the tree. Just his luck though, the bell rang as soon as his feet touched the ground which meant he had to go to his classroom, even if the teacher might not be there for a while.

Five minutes after the class was supposed to start, and after the children had been seated for five minutes, the teacher walked in followed by the girl whose parents Harry had seen their teacher (Madam Valerie) talk to.

"Alright, everyone! This is Hermione and she will be with us for the rest of the week. She is trying out our school, okay? And be nice, please," Madam Valerie said, then she nodded her head at Hermione, who went and sat down next to a girl at the front of the class.

Harry felt sympathy for Hermione as her hair was very bushy, which probably meant it was hard to look after and brush. Harry's hair was hard to look after and brush and his was nothing compared to hers! He also could not help but notice she had front teeth that stuck out like a sore thumb which probably got her a lot of bullying, knowing other school kids.

At lunch, all the kids sat outside to eat. Madam Valerie had been called inside just as Hermione went to try and sit next to the girl she had been sitting next to for all the classes.

"No! Get lost!" the girl replied.

"But I have strawberries to share!" Hermione pleaded as she opened her lunch box to share the girl.

"Get lost! No one what's to sit with trainwrecks!" the girl Hermione had been talking to replied. Then she turned away and Hermione sadly walked away.

Just then, Dudley called over to Hermione, "Hey, trainwreck! This isn't your station! Get out of our school!"  
Hermione had looked a little hopeful when Dudley said hey, but when she heard the rest of what she had to say she went sad again. Harry felt very guilty: he should invite her to sit with him! But he was scared; no one ever wanted to sit with him, and when they did, they normally got chased off by Dudley and his gang.

The next day, the same thing happened. When the teacher nipped inside for a minute, Hermione would try to sit somewhere with no avail and Dudley or a member of his gang would cry 'hey, trainwreck! This isn't your station.' Then most of the children would start laughing and Hermione would go and sit by herself.

Today though, Harry was feeling brave and he got up and went to sit with Hermione. "What do you want?" Hermione testily asked as Harry reached her.

"To sit with you; don't worry, they do not what to sit with me, either," Harry said as he sat next to Hermione.

"They don't?" Hermione repeated and Harry nodded. Then she excitedly opened her lunch box and asked, "What you like some strawberries? I have heaps."  
"Yes, please! I am not normally allowed them," Harry said taking one.

"It's the only fruit I'm allowed to eat. other then this, my parents don't let me eat fruit, or sweets except for none sugar ones, which taste horrible," Hermione said, taking a strawberry herself.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because of the sugar in them being bad for my teeth: they are dentists, you see," Hermione said.

"Ah, that must be pretty bad," Harry said.

"It is a bit annoying, but you get used to it," Hermione replied casually.

After they finished eating, Harry and Hermione talked for the rest of the lunch break. It seemed they had a lot in common: Hermione did have her parents and they were lovely to her, but they were both bullied a lot, and many other things made them similar too. Like, they both had had strange things happen around them for no apparent reason, and they both got bullied because of odd things that happened around them.

Harry and Hermione started sitting together at classes after that, and during lunch. They would always defend each other if someone dared to bully them.

However, after the week ended and the weekend had been, Hermione stopped coming. Harry supposed her parents did not want her to come to this school. But still, Harry was quite upset about it. His first friend had come, then gone without even giving a proper goodbye.

All the other children noticed, too. And they would tease and taunt Harry by saying things like, "Trainwreck realised this wasn't her station after all, huh." "See, freak? Even trainwreck doesn't like you!"

Harry started ignoring them though. It also meant though, he partly forgot about Hermione as that was part of ignoring everyone else was forgetting about her.

{[(-_-)]}

When Harry was walking down the Hogwarts Express looking for a compartment, he passed one with a bushy haired girl in it, looking quite lonely. Harry decided he would try his luck with her.

The girl looked up as Harry opened the door, and was Harry immediately shocked at who it was, "Hermione?"  
"Harry?" Hermione said, standing up.

"It is you!" Harry cried, giving Hermione a hug.

"It lovely to see you!" Hermione said, hugging him back.

When they let go, Harry put his trunk in the overhead rack, and Hedwig on the table in the compartment.

"Would you like a strawberry? I have heaps," Hermione asked, pulling out a lunchbox and offering the strawberries in it to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said smiling as he took one. Some things never change!


	54. Chapter 54

**A different Chamber encounter**

 **The golden Snitch:**

 **Prompt of the Day!**

 **Today: Genderswap Au!**

 **Words: 529**

 **Ultimate Writer's challenge:  
write three AUs of your choice.**

 **Durmstrang, Shipka**

 **Name changes as a result of changing gender:  
Gin-Ginny**

 **Harriet-Harry**

 **Tamara-Tom**

 **Rowena-Ron**

"Gin! Gin! Wake up!" Harriet Potter said, kneeling next to Gin Weasley and shook him awake.

"He won't wake, you're wasting your time," a female's voice said from behind Harriet. Harriet jumped into the air and turned around to see a black-haired female walking up to her. Something was not completely solid about her.

"Who are you? Well, don't worry actually: just help me get Gin out of here: there is a Basilisk around and they are dangerous! We need to get out of here! We are not safe!" Harriet cried.

"It will not come until it's called. I am Tamara Riddle AKA, Voldemort, who you have probably know of already," the woman said smugly.

"But Voldemort is a man, and you're a girl! Everyone has told me so!" Harriet cried.

"I disguised myself as a man; that's why: it was really fun, too; people are very easy to fool you know, especially my Death Eaters. It was much easier you know, to earn their trust as a man; people, even women respect men more than women. I suppose they told you I am a killing manic," Tamara said with a sigh.

"What?! You're not then?" Harriet asked, shocked.

"No. I only tried to kill you because of the prophecy, or what I knew of it: if I had known the full contains of the prophecy, I would not have done it, as it spelt trouble for me. If you want, I not kill you and form a truce," Tamara said pridefully.

"If you let Gin go alive, then fine," Harriet nodded, knowing this could quite possibly be the only way to save Gin.

"Sure," Tamara nodded eagerly. Something then happened and there was a large crack and Tamara disappeared with a small nod of goodbye.

"Harriet?" a male's voice said. Harriet looked around to see Gin had awakened and was sitting up. It was then Harriet noticed a black diary.

"It's alright, Gin; everything is fine," Harriet said reassuringly as she went over to Gin.

"What happened to Tamara?" Gin asked concernedly. He must have been worried she would come back and harm Gin again.

"She's gone: this is all that is left," Harriet said, going over and picking the diary up. She then slipped the diary into her pocket.

"Great. Can we go back? I'm tired and filthy," Gin said, opening his arms out. He did look very dirty.

"And you think you've got problems!" Harriet said, opening her arms out to show her very, very dirty robes.

"let's go," Gin grinned. Harriet and Gin then retreated down the chamber and went back out to meet up with Rowena Weasley and Professor Lockhart.

Rowena was very happy to see her little brother alive and healthy. As Gin climbed through the gap she had made, Rowena pulled her through and into a pick sister hug. Harriet was happy to see Rowena happy again and smiled fondly at the thought the rest of Gin's family would be relieved to see him.

Then Harriet sighed longingly: if only she could have a loving family also! She supposed she just would have to wait until she got married for that though.


	55. Chapter 55

**Charlie and Marshmallows**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Prompt of the day**!  
 **Prompt: Marshmallows.**

 **The golden Snitch:  
Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **Minerva McGonagall's wand:**

 **Core: Dragon Heart String, write about Charlie Weasley.**

 **Durmstrang, Shipka.**

 **Words: 606**

If there was something Charlie Weasley could not resist, it was marshmallows. Marshmallows were sweet and soft, which was something he loved to be in food, and they came in interesting shapes. They tasted even better when a dragons' fire had roasted them; the outside was crisp, but the inside melted in ones mouth.

Unfortunately, wizards did not sell marshmallows as they could not understand how nice they were, which was problematic for Charlie as Dragon Reserves were always a distance from any Muggle towns, and he hardly ever got days off; once every blue moon. This meant he only could go and get some on days off which were not a common event.

When Charlie did get days off, the first place he went was the Muggle sweet shop or the Muggle Supermarket in a nearby town. He would buy as many packets of marshmallows as he could, then he would go on to other shops with the important shopping out of the way.

Those packets of marshmallows had to last him at least five months (usually longer) before he got another day off. They last the required about of time normally; however, sometimes accidents would before the marshmallows and his plans went down the drain. Things such as bags or packets breaking on the street, or Charlie deciding to take them with him while he worked with the dragons and then the dragon ate the packet, or the dragon burnt it to a crisp.

When that happened, Charlie ran out of marshmallows, which was a big pain and very upsetting; because that usually happened right after he had just bought them which was very disheartening. At least his parents would try to visit every year, (even though they came every second, usually) and they brought him more marshmallows. He got upset when they didn't.

When Fred and George discovered how much Charlie loved marshmallows, they decided they would send Charlie marshmallows for his birthday and Christmas. His mother was not that impressed by it as she thought they were taking the mickey out of Charlie, but Charlie did not mind – he found it funny in fact.

Fred and George were Charlie's favourite siblings: apart from the fact they sent him marshmallows, they were also funny and enjoyed hearing about Charlie and his work. Whereas the others listened, but Charlie could see they were not that interested, and were not very funny, either.

At the beginning of one bright summer, Charlie got some exciting news!  
 _'Dear Charlie,_

 _Fred and George will be coming to stay in a couple of weeks. Look after them, won't you? and they say to tell you they're bringing thirty packets of marshmallows._

 _Molly.'_

"Well, we are going to be in for some fun," Charlie said with a smile. Then he went to locate his boss and give him the heads up that he would be having guests very soon, so not to worry when he saw strangers around.

{{(-_-)}}

"Fred, George," Charlie smiled as they came through the floo at the gatehouse of the reserve.

"Charlie! How is our favourite dragon crazy brother?" George asked.

"Good. You two haven't been driving mum crazy, have you?" Charlie asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Fred said innocently. Charlie knew immediately they had been annoying their mother.

"Well come on, you two; just because your guests does not mean you can laze about all day. We will drop your bags off then I'll show you what you can do," Charlie said, leading them out.

"Sounds great, Charlie," George nodded.

"Good, because you have no choice in the matter," Charlie said firmly. The twins laughed.


	56. Chapter 56

**Rainbows and Unicorns**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Father's day:  
Prompt: Harry and Lily Luna**

 **Bonus prompt: Baby blue**

 **The golden Snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop:  
Unicorn hair: write about a character's encounter with a unicorn**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Through the Universe Challenge:**

 **78, Hydrostatic equilibrium — (colour) rainbows**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Be Grateful to your friends:**

 **character: Harry Potter**

 **words: 792**

"Lily, can I come in?" Harry Potter asked as he knocked on the bedroom door of his only daughter, Lily Luna Potter.

"Hold on!" Lily cried. A minute or so later, she said, "Come in!"  
Harry opened the door and went in. Lily was up and dressed and was currently making her bed. Though, Harry suspected she had just thrown her clothes on in that minute Harry had been waiting outside.

"Yes, dad?" Lily asked glancing around for a moment then looking back at what she was doing.

"Well, I've been thinking: it has been a while since we have done anything together, and I have the day off today; so, what do you say?" Harry asked.

"Sounds great! Can we go to Godric's Hollow?" Lily asked as she finished making her bed.

"Fine by me," Harry nodded.

"Can I have breakfast first, though?" Lily asked as she put on a baby blue jumper. Harry realised it was one Mrs Weasley had knitted for her.

"Yes; go ahead," Harry nodded. Lily nodded then ran past Harry to downstairs. Harry turned around and followed her downstairs.

An hour later, Harry and Lily had just arrived at Godric's Hollow. They had had breakfast, then worked out the weather and what they needed to wear. Harry was wearing a black cloak over a green jumper, while Lily wore a navy cloak over her baby blue jumper.

"Where should we go first?" Harry asked.

"The graveyard?" Lily suggested. Seeing nothing wrong with that, Harry agreed and they went to visit Harry's parents' graves.

Their stop there was pretty uneventful; they talked to the graves for a bit and left some flowers. However, as Lily and Harry turned to leave, something caught Lily's eye: there was a waterfall-like rainbow! She turned around to see it was about level with the tree line behind the graveyard.

"Dad, look!" Lily pointed at the rainbow.

"Huh? Oh! That is odd. Shall we go and have a closer look?" Harry suggested. Lily nodded, and she walked forward with Harry following.

When they reached the rainbow, they saw a rainbow trail. The path had a rainbow mist that was going to a certain place. "Let's go!" Lily cried excitedly, skipping down the rainbow mist's trail. Harry had to run to keep up with his daughter.

After what felt like forever and a half, Harry was about ready to call Lily back when the trees opened into a glade with a thick rainbow mist across it. Right when the trees stopped, Lily stopped. Confused, Harry also stopped when he caught up with her.

"Why have we stopped, Lil?" Harry hissed to Lily.

"Look," Lily pointed into the glade. After a few minutes of squinting to try and see something, he finally saw creatures moving about! After a second or two, he realised they were unicorns. The unicorns that looked like the adults were true silver, while the ones that looked like the babies and youngsters ranged in colour from a bluey silver to clear baby blue.

"Beautiful," Harry breathed.

"I did not know baby unicorns were baby blue," Lily commented.

"They're not; these ones are different; different breed or something. Do you want to go in and say hello? Being a child and a girl, they will no run away as long as I stay here," Harry said, remembering what he learnt about unicorns in care of magical creatures.

"Really? Thanks!" Lily excitedly said. Then she slowly made her way into the glade.

Straight away the unicorns all turned to look at Lily. While the adults observed her, the older young ones approached her; they were at the stage where grey started to come through their baby blue coat. Harry chuckled after thinking, _'Obviously at that age, they have not heard of curiosity killed the cat.'_

For another ten minutes, Lily stayed talking to the unicorns; then one of the adults neighed, and Lily started to back away. She must have thought the unicorns wanted her to move, and it would seem so. When she was a fair distance away, the unicorns all turned and walked away.

"Was that fun?" Harry asked Lily as she joined him. Harry then noticed the rainbow mist was disappearing.

"Yep!" Lily said nodding. Then they both noticed there was a bit of unicorn hair in Lily's hand! "Cool! What should I do with it?"  
"How did you get it?" Harry asked.

"I was scratching one of the unicorns back end and this kind of ended up in my hand. Do you think we could ask Mr Ollivander if he could use this in my wand?" Lily asked.

"Why don't we go and ask?" Harry suggested. Lily eagerly nodded and took Harry's hand, then Harry disapparated them off.


	57. Chapter 57

**Myrtle Warren's dilemma**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wandshop**

 **Hazel: Write about moaning Myrtle**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Through the universe**

 **Blue Moon — (setting) Ravenclaw Common Room**

 **Shipka, Durmstrang**

 **Words: 628**

Myrtle Warren was miserably sitting in the Common Room. She was nearly always miserable but today was special because of why she was feeling miserable: it was not the normal suspect.

She had just received a letter from her parents saying she could not return for the Christmas holidays as the house was being re-decorating. Not that Myrtle minded the re-decorating, it was the not being able to go home she minded.

She would be stuck at Hogwarts for a whole Christmas break, and no doubt be teased as a result. Already, she got teased and bullied; staying for the break would just increase the amount. And it was not like her friends were staying, either: both of them were going home to spend Christmas with their family. It would be the worst holidays ever.

"What's the matter, Myrtle?" Abbie Miner said. Abbie was one of Myrtle's friends, and she had been sitting nearby Myrtle and had noticed her starting to get considerably more miserable. Like Myrtle, she was a Muggle-born which meant they got some of the same bullyings.

"My parents say I can't go home for Christmas," Myrtle deadpanned.

"Oh. Why not?" Abbie asked curiously, and wanting to help her friend.

"The place is getting re-decorated," Myrtle explained.

"Oh, that's potluck," Abbie said genuinely. Then she suddenly said, "I've got to write a letter! Be back soon!"  
"Okay, don't rush," Myrtle glumly nodded.

{[(-_-)]}

The day before the holidays started, Abbi received a letter at breakfast! "Yay!" Abbie cried.

"What does it say?" Myrtle asked, curious.

"I asked mummy if you could stay with us, and she said yes after talking to your parents," Abbie said excitedly.

"Abbie! You did not need to do that!" Myrtle exclaimed.

"What? And leave you here with potty Tom Riddle for company? Fat chance of that," Abbie said.

"Oh, come on! I can avoid him! He is in a different house after all," Myrtle said shaking her head.  
"I still don't like the way he treats Muggleborns. Anyway, are you excited?" Abbie asked.

"Yep! You bet!" Myrtle cried excitedly. Then the two girls started talking about what they would do in the holidays as they walked back to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

When they returned to the common room, they walked up to their Dormitory to collect their bags for class. After collecting the bags and books, they then headed toward the exit of their common room, when a girl called Susan Fraser, a sixth year, caught up to them. "I heard moaning Myrtle is staying here. no one wants you, eh? Tough luck, and I almost feel sorry for you," Susan taunted.

"Whoever told you that did not hear the full story. She is staying with us for the holidays. Now, excuse us, Susan, we have classes," Abbie said snottily. Then she grabbed Myrtle and dragged her out of the common room; Myrtle was feeling a bit stunned, but she did see the completely whacked look Susan was wearing. When they were out, they giggled and high-fived each other.

The next morning after packing their things, Abbi and Myrtle sat in the Common Room until it was time for the feast. They were still talking about what they were going to do in the holidays.

"So, it's a win for us this year!" Abbie said. She liked it when they won the house cup.

"Yes, it is. I feel bad Jasmine can't come; she sure looked upset when I told her that I was going to be with you," Myrtle said.

"When we're older she can come too! Now, come on! Let's go and find her so we can chat before the feast!" Abbie said jumping up. Myrtle quickly followed and the two left the Ravenclaw Common Room empty.


	58. Chapter 58

**The Journey Alone**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Sixth**

 **Category: Additional**

 **Prompt: First Trip to Hogwarts**

 **Additional prompt/the theme: First person.**

 **Words: 1598**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Through the Universe:**

 **Light Year – Miles away**

 **TGS-Jurassic Fever:**

 **Iguanodon-write about a Hufflepuff or someone who should have been in Hufflepuff**

 **TGS:**

 **Ollivander's wandshop:**

 **over 14 inch, Write about a Hufflepuff**

 **Shipka, Durmstrang**

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction challenges:  
** **402\. (restriction) Golden Trio era WITHOUT one of the golden trio appearing**

 **Words: 1598**

 **Beta: Ra**

I walked down the middle of the Hogwarts express in search of an empty compartment, dragging my trunk behind me in one hand, and carrying my smoky grey owl's cage (with the owl inside) in the other hand. I have already said goodbye to my aunt as she had to go to work straight away, so now with twenty minutes to kill, I search for an empty compartment.

I am very excited. This is to be my first trip to Hogwarts, and the first is always the best, or so they say. My aunt will be miles away soon, and I'll miss her at least at times, but on the whole, I feel I will enjoy Hogwarts and this trip.

Upon reaching the beginning of the second half of the train, I found an empty compartment with people in the compartment across. ' _Perfect,'_ I thought, opening the door and dragging in my trunk before shakily dumping it on one of the seats. That would have to do as I am not strong enough to put it in one of the other head racks, yet.

I then place my owl's (Arie) cage on the small table just under the window. I then flopped into one of the seats next to the window and sighed. Despite the fact I have been looking forward to this trip, I know it will be a very lonely one. I lost my parents when I was very young, and ever since I lived with my aunt Amelia.

I love Amelia dearly, but she works long hours and has a lot of meetings, which means I spend a lot of time at home and do not get to go out much. Which is okay, but it does mean I do not know anyone my age and as a result, I have no friends.

That is part of why I want to be sorted into Hufflepuff or Slytherin; Hufflepuff is supposed to be very friendly and has bubbly people, and in the blurb, about Slytherin, it mentions 'here you will make your real friends,' which doesn't sound too bad either. Gryffindor then brings up a third, while I am definitely certain I do not want to be a Ravenclaw. They are not known for being very friendly at all.

Because I was deep in thought, I did not hear the whistle blow or notice the train move. I only noticed we were moving when it suddenly got dark and lights came on. I looked out and realised we were going through a tunnel. I suppose that is to get the train out of London unnoticed.

' _Five and three-quarters of an hour before we reach Hogwarts,'_ I sighed again. That was a long journey to make alone. Thinking about it like that, Hogwarts seems miles away; but if you think about the size of Europe, it is not actually that far at all.

I get up and walk over to my trunk and open it. I decided I would put my robes on now. They were sitting on top, but before stripping off I closed the blind. When I was dressed into a set of the plain black robes I had brought for Hogwarts, I opened the trunk again and threw what I had been wearing in before looking inside.

I then started looking through my trunk, having decided I will get a book to read. While I searched, I notice there is a bag with quite a few sickles in it. I quickly realised my aunt must have slipped it in for the sweet trolley that comes down the train twice on the journey.

At the bottom of my trunk, I find the book I was after, which is one of Jane Austin's many novels. They're aimed for someone a bit older than me, but I don't care, I still enjoy reading them and I don't mind the themes they contain. I guess you would say I am very mature for my age.

After I had been reading for a while, I hear something coming down the train and I look up. It was the sweet trolley! I quickly jumped up and grabbed the bag of sickles before then leaving my compartment to buy some lollies.

A few people were here before me, including another first year who was waiting also, I could tell because she was already wearing her robes like me and they were plain. She had quite a round face and blonde hair.

"Hello," she said, giving me a small nod.

"Hi," I reply with a smile.

"I take it this is your first trip to Hogwarts; are you excited?" she asked me.

"Yes, I am; what about you? Susan Bones," I offered, introducing myself.

"Hannah Abbott. And yes, I am very excited," Hannah replied.

"Can I join you where you sitting?" I decide to ask. I really liked Hannah so far, and there was a chance I could sit with her.

"You don't want to sit with me! I am sharing with some much older Gryffindors and they are very loud, and the boys are annoying!" Hannah cried regretfully.

"You could sit with me, I am sitting by myself after all," I shyly suggested as the trolley witch asked Hannah what she wanted.

Hannah replied to the witch then said, "Sure, I'd like that."

"Great!" I responded with a large smile.

After getting her sweets, Hannah said, "I will be right back." Then she walked up the train to probably get her stuff.

"What would you like, dear?" the witch with the sweet trolley asked me.

I thought for a moment and looked at what I had and decided to grab some of everything. Why not? I would eat it all and I had the money, so why not? "Some of everything, please," I said.

After having the sweets handed to me and paying for them, I returned to my compartment. Just as I sat down, Hannah came in. "Thanks, Susan," she said as she put her trunk on the seat next to mine. She then sat down with a cat basket on her lap.

"No problem. My owl is called Smokey, what about your cat? What's it called?" I asked, deciding to get up and give my owl a few treats.

"Flamethrower, or Flame for short," Hannah said. Then she explained, "We called him that because when he gets angry he's like a flamethrower."

"Ah, I see," I laughed as I fed my owl.

Hannah and I chatted about ourselves for a bit before moving onto the house we hoped to get in. Hannah like me wished to be in Hufflepuff she but would not mind if she ended up in Gryffindor or even Slytherin. I hoped I was in the same house as Hannah, as it would be annoying to make my first friend and end up in a different house!

But that would not be the end of the world, I suppose. At least my first trip to Hogwarts was not going to be as lonely as I had feared!

{[(-_-)]}

Hannah and I continued to talk until the train stopped at Hogsmeade. Prefects came down the train shouting to leave our trunks and pets on the train because they would be brought up later. With that in mind, Hannah and I got out and onto the platform.

As soon as we were out of the train we heard someone with a big booming voice calling, "First Years! First Years!"

We looked around and saw we were been called by a very large man. We timidly walked over to him along with the rest of of the first-years. This man introduced himself as Hagrid when we were all there, then he led us through a thicket, down an overgrown path.

We all gasped in awe when we saw Hogwarts. The castle on the hill in the dark with all the lights on made a beautiful sight. It looked like the perfect spot for someone to dump an easel and start painting.

We did not get much time to look before Hagrid told us to get on a boat. Hannah and I got into a boat along with two Indian girls, Padma and Parvati Patil. They were both ratherquiet and Padma was very shy.

There was not much time for talking though, because very soon the boats moved off and it was a bumpy ride. Plus we had to pay attention to Hagrid, otherwise, we would have fallen out of the boat when we were going under the castle: there was a low hanging rock which could have knocked people out of the boats.

When the boats stopped, we all piled out and up a narrow staircase to some oak doors. There we met a witch called Professor McGonagall who took us into a large hall then into a shoebox sized room. We were told to wait here.

I was glad I did not suffer from claustrophobia, as it was a very small room for forty girls and boys; in a room like this they did not seem miles away even though they were in their own worlds standing with their friends. While we waited some ghosts decided to join us, but we did not get to talk long before Professor McGonagall came and took us out of this room.

After leaving the shoebox, she led us through some great oak doors which must have gone to the Great Hall. I held me breath as we entered and gasped in awe at what I saw; the Great Hall was amazing!


	59. Chapter 59

**Hanging Out**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Sixth year**

 **Category: Short story**

 **Prompt: Lime**

 **Words: 1506**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Through the Universe:**

 **Circumpolar star-Always-word**

 **TGS-Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **12-13 inch. Ravenclaw**

 **TSG-Jurassic fever:**

 **Write a group of friends hanging out simply as friends.**

 **Shipka, Durmstrang**

 **Words: 1506**

 **Beta: Kristina: Thank you, Kristina!**

Padma Patil found of the colour of lime green beautiful. She liked bright colours generally, but lime was simply the best in her opinion. All of the friends in her circle agreed: the close friends were the ones she had asked.

Lime was the best colour because it never got to be too much, and it never got old. She had never met anyone who did not like it even just a little bit. And that was unusual, as you'd think blue was like that and there were people who did not like blue. Same with purple and the boring shades of green.

Lisa Turpin, Parvati Patil, Anthony Goldstein and Hannah Abbott all liked lime green, as well as Padma: when they hung out, they always called themselves 'The Lime Group.'

They hung out a lot together, but never as any more than just friends. That was the best way to be, they thought. Why would you want to ruin your friendship for a relationship a little more when you could just be friends? And if you were just friends, you would be friends always.

Padma and her friends were sitting outside on a hill overlooking the Black Lake, under a nice shady tree. It was coming up to exams, but it was a nice spring day so they decided to go out and enjoy the sun. Sometimes, soaking up a little sunshine helped Padma to think clearer.

"It's beautiful today, isn't it?" Lisa said falling backwards onto the grass. It was nice, bright, soft grass.

"Sure is," the others nodded in agreement.

"Hogwarts is very boring really. I always thought it would be much more interesting," Anthony said after a while.

"Why do you say that?" Hannah asked, curious.

"All it is is class, homework, staying alive especially this year with Umbridge, and that is it. What about some adventure? I want to explore!" Anthony groaned.

"We could go and visit the Hippogriffs behind the forbidden forest," Lisa suggested.

"That is not really an adventure," Anthony said, partly protesting.

"But it's something at least," Padma pointed out.

"But we are hanging out as friends! And we do not get that pleasure very often!" Parvati exclaimed.

"We are still hanging out, but going for a walk at the same time, and we always just sit around! So let's have a change!" Padma argued.

"I can agree to that idea," Hannah nodded as she stood up. Everyone else followed, which meant Parvati stood up as well.

"Come on my fine friends! Let's go and see Professor Hagrid's Hippogriffs!" Padma cried, marching forward.

"And everyone says I'm the Gryffindor twin," Parvati said amusedly as she along with their other friends followed Padma.

"Evidently I missed my calling," Padma said shrugging. She still looked ahead at where they were going through.

"Do you suppose there is a lime green coloured hippogriff?" Anthony asked.

"Anthony! Be serious! No creature is ever that colour!" Padma cried, playfully rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, if you used a colour changing charm…" Anthony reasoned.

"Can we just stick to the exploration, please? Then we can debate about using colour changing charms on Hippogriffs to turn them lime green, okay?" Lisa said, bargaining.

"All right, we shall do it your way, oh so boring Lisa," Padma said sadly.

"I hate debating and arguing," Lisa said, to probably reason herself.

"It's alright, I do not like it, either," Hannah said with a small smile.

"You're a Hufflepuff! You're not supposed to like it!" Parvati cried, giving Hannah a reason and not one for Lisa.

"That is not true! I argue and debate with Ernie all the time! You just ask him, or Susan! She's there almost all the time!" Hannah said feeling insulted that people thought her a mindless idiot.

"You know what, I will do that too," Parvati said confidently. She had decided to chase this fox down its hole.

"Good for you sister dearest," Padma nodded.

"Do you think Harry Potter is lying about You-Know-Who being back?" Lisa asked.

"What would he gain? Despite what they say, there is such a thing of bad publicity," Anthony stated.

"Harry would gain nothing, and he doesn't really seem the lying type," Parvati said thoughtfully.

"Exactly! So, Mr Snake-face must be back, going by that logic," Padma said.

"Mr Snake-face?" Hannah asked feeling confused.

"I've heard You-know-who has a face like a snake," Padma explained.

"I have not heard that. Next, you will be telling me he wears bright coloured robes," Hannah said disbelievingly.

"Well if I did it would be more likely than Anthony's lime Hippogriff!" Padma shot back.

"I don't think that comment deserves an answer," Anthony muttered.

"I'll say," Hannah agreed.

"We could not have disbelieved Harry that much anyway considering we all joined that defence group," Parvati said after thinking for a bit.

"I think that was more out of sheer desperation, surely?" Anthony asked uncertainly as they started around the edge of the forest. Even though he said that he sounded as though he did not believe it.

"A bit of both I think," Hannah said after a moment of thought and the rest nodded.

"It's a fun club, though," Lisa said.

"Even if it is illegal," Padma put in.

"That's part of the fun, Pads," Parvati said jollily.

"For a Gryffindor maybe, but for a Ravenclaw, it calls for hard considering and thought," Padma said.

"It does. What about Hufflepuffs?" Lisa asked Hannah.

"Umm, I just go with the flow," Hannah admitted after thinking hard. She looked embarrassed about the fact.

"Don't be embarrassed, Hannah: it does not matter after all; we just need to not be caught, and it does not matter how you manage that," Anthony said sagely.

"How very Ravenclaw of you!" exclaimed Parvati.

"Show off," Padma muttered at the same time.

"See? This is a fun exploration! And it is not boring!" Hannah said.

"Yes, Hannah, you are right about that," Anthony agreed.

"How much further to the hippogriffs?" Lisa asked.

"We are halfway there," Padma said, causing Lisa to groan.

"Cheer up, Lisa! Or we will start debating again!" Padma said.

"No! Anything but that!" Lisa cried.

"Thought that would be the case," Padma said smugly.

The rest of the trip to the hippogriffs past in a pleasant silence. Not wanting to start an argument, they decided not to talk about anything. There was not a problem with that, but it was a bit different.

"There they are!" Hannah cried, running up to the edge of the hippogriff pen. It was edged with a sturdy wooden railing.

"They look great as usual," Anthony commented: they could see the hippogriffs grazing in the middle of the pen.

"Great creatures, aren't they?" Padma said dreamily.

"Yes, quite so," Lisa nodded.

"It is nice to see them, after going all this way," Parvati nodded.

"Yes, it is. There are no lime ones though, Anthony," Padma teased.

"Yes, your right. I could cast the colour changing charm!" Anthony suggested brightly.

"No! You will not upset a noble creature like that!" Hannah cried, upset that Anthony would even suggest it.

"How about we head back to the castle for dinner?" Lisa suggested.

"Good idea," Parvati hurriedly nodded. Lisa quickly grabbed Hannah and dragged her off. The others all followed.

When they were sure Anthony and Hannah were not going to start arguing again, Padma commented, "Even though we did not just sit and chat it was a good day, today."

"That it was," Anthony nodded; he shot a glare at Hannah but he did not say anything.

"Next time we should go into the forbidden forest!" Parvati suggested.

"Parvati, we are Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs! With the exception of you, we are not Gryffindors and we do not do that!" Padma cried.

"I think it sounds great!" Anthony cried excitedly.

Padma facepalmed. "God help me with these pests," she groaned much to her friends' amusement.

"Are we friends forever, guys?" Lisa asked uncertainly as they walked back to the castle.

"Of course! What on earth gave you the idea to think otherwise, Lisa?" Anthony asked.

Padma smiled though, she knew where Lisa was coming from. Lisa was very sensitive and seemed to think the lime group's friendship was going to disappear any minute which resulted in her want assurance.

"We will be friends always, Lisa: so don't you worry," Padma said with a warm smile.

"Thank goodness! You guys are the best!" Lisa said beaming. She looked relieved, though.

As they appeared in the line of vision of the castle, Professor McGonagall saw them and smiled. She knew of the group of friends and was very fond of them. They reminded her of the marauders, just a much easier to handle version.

"It's nice to see things like that in cases like this," the Transfiguration Professor muttered sadly as she turned away. She was referring to the Umbridge problem there. Then she cheered up and had a small chuckle when she thought of Umbridge's horrible pink, fully cardigan being lime green.


	60. Chapter 60

**Study of Draco's life  
House: Slytherin  
Year: Sixth  
Category: Standard  
Prompt: Burgundy  
Words: 1248  
The Golden Snitch:  
Anti bullying awareness:  
Draco Malfoy  
Ollivanders wand shop:  
Rougarou hair  
Shipka, Durmstrang**

 **Beta: Kristina**

 **Could be canon but I doubt it. Also, bullying is not OK!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not a kind man by any means. He had been raised on fear of being beaten and being told he was above everyone else. Green, silver and burgundy were all colours that appeared a lot in Draco's simple, but strict childhood.  
Green and silver were for Slytherin, and burgundy for ministry robes which were the end goal. Draco had his life planned out for him by his parents: he did what his father said, he would get sorted into Slytherin, go through school with good marks, and not cause too much trouble while belittling as many Muggle-borns as possible. Then he would graduate from school, get a job from the ministry, then marry a good pureblood girl, and have at least one heir.  
However, his father had overdone drumming into Draco he was to not be kind to Muggle-borns, and very quickly he became a school-bully with passable grades. He spent so much time thinking about how to bully Muggle-borns, -especially the Gryffindor ones- that his grades slipped.  
He was supposed to be mean to them but keep his profile above the standard of a mere bully, but Draco had forgotten about that small fact and brought shame and laughter to his family name which would come back to bite him when he began to work.  
All through his first year, he kept up appearances, (just) and he started off with good grades. However, as time went on during the term, they started to slip. He spent his whole time plotting and writing down the insults for the Muggle-borns, and Harry Potter. That boy did not accept his generously offered friendship and would be slandered as a result.  
What was more, was Potter never seemed to be able to keep out of the limelight. From earning over a hundred points along with his friends at the end of year feast to getting on the Quidditch team a bit too long. Yes, Draco hated Potter and brought himself to become a bully as a result.  
Draco really did not have a lot of self-esteem, and bullying made him feel important, which was why he was so absorbed into the pastime. That was the main reason to bully Potter, and the real reason he brought himself down to that level. Watching the victim go red with embarrassment, squirm, cry or get angry made Draco's brain go wild and he just wanted more of it; as a result, his bullying got worse.  
In his second year, he showed that after the chamber of secrets was opened. He said, "You'll be next Mudbloods!"  
No one else would have said that, but he did; he was much crueller to others and did not mind that everyone hated him. It was sad, and he would not know it until much later, but that was not yet to happen. It seemed he had forgotten humanity, family honour and most of all, those burgundy robes.  
As his father said before his third-year, he would be lucky to get the same job as Mr Weasley at the rate he was going! That upset Draco, especially with the yelling his father gave him, and he became even more ruthless with bullying the other students at Hogwarts. With Sirius Black having escaped Azkaban, Draco had a great opportunity to tease Potter about it, especially when Potter seemed to not know that man was his godfather.  
Yet again though, Draco had forgotten about the burgundy robes when he aggravated Granger so much she punched him. The idiot: Malfoys do not get punched in the face! He should have stopped and walked away, but he didn't, so he got punched.  
The next year the Triwizard tournament was held at Hogwarts, and Draco felt smug about knowing something Potter, Weasley and the mudblood Granger did not know: yet again, he was being unkind for power, and nothing else.  
When the year ended, Draco was horrified that the dark lord had returned, even if he did not believe Potter at first. When he returned him that summer, he knew that Potter had been truthful, and the dark lord was back.  
There was a lot of blood and torture in that summer, and Draco started to go off burgundy or red in general. Draco could not have been gladder to return to Hogwarts. There was Umbridge to stand behind and be able to bully Muggle-borns as much as he wants: there was freedom and all that power. His father promised him that Umbridge would require his services to keep students in line, which meant more bullying opportunities available for Draco. He was thrilled.  
The next summer though, things started to go downhill. Bloody Potter and his gang got his father arrested, and because the Dark Lord was so angry with Draco's father, he made Draco take the Dark Mark and ordered him to kill Dumbledore or else.  
During that school year, Draco was scared and the slander and bullying of other students was the only escape. If he had not killed Dumbledore by the end of the year, his mother would die.  
At the end of the year, Draco had fixed the vanishing cabinet and got reinforcement Death Eaters in. They were to help him, and Draco was grateful they were coming. But in the end, he could not kill Dumbledore, he just couldn't.  
Luckily for him, Severus Snape came and did the deed, saving Draco. He was scared that the Dark Lord would still kill his mother, but Severus saved her for Draco. Draco would be forever grateful for him doing that.  
He was still scared for his and his family's life after that, especially as everything seemed to be going wrong that summer. He began to hate the colour red, and Potter seemed to do his best to escape whenever he was caught. They had him cornered in the manor and he still escaped! Moments before the Dark Lord arrived, too.  
By the time the final battle occurred, Draco hoped that Potter killed the Dark Lord. He was sick of the constant fear and knew that was the only way out. Yes, he was praying that his arch-nemesis, one of the children he had bullied all through school, would defeat the dark lord.  
Potter did defeat the Dark Lord, thankfully: Draco could not have been more relieved when it happened. He and his family were finally free! No more dark lord forever this time. Draco could return to school and do everything he wanted to do.  
By this stage he realised the error in his ways and how to mean he had been, so Draco made sure he was not a bully for the last year of his schooling and all through his work career at the ministry and guess what! He could wear those burgundy robes and he did not hate the colour, thank goodness. The time before he started working did wonders for him liking red again.  
As Draco waited for his soon to be wife Astoria Greengrass to come down the aisle, he sighed: it had turned out alright in the end. He finished up with good NEWTS and got into the ministry where he wore burgundy robes, but the regret he did have was he would have liked to be nicer at school.  
With that in mind, he and his wife vowed to make sure any child of theirs was open and accepting of anyone, half-breed, Muggle-born, Muggle or anything else that stepped into Hogwarts.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hagrid's Forbidden Forest Adventure**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Sixth**

 **Category: Short story**

 **Prompt: Cyan**

 **Words: 1553**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **English Oak-write a story set in the Forbidden Forest**

 **Shipka, Durmstrang**

 **Beta: Maripaz!**

 **Note: probably Au.**

* * *

Rubeus Hagrid knew he had a serious problem, and he was in trouble big time as a result. He had been into the Forbidden Forest a reasonable amount of times, but all of those had been during the day, never at night, which was the time of day now. And forests can look very different at night, and on none of those day visits had he actually explored.

Hagrid once had been a student at Hogwarts until he and Aragog, an Acromantula he was raising, had been framed for murdering a girl. Hagrid had had his wand snapped, and he had been forced to move Aragog out of the castle before he could be captured and killed.

Luckily, Dumbledore got him the spot of Hogwarts Groundskeeper, which gave him access to the Forbidden Forest. In there, Hagrid found the perfect home for Aragog, which was one plus: having to find him a home otherwise would have been a chore. Hagrid had managed also to find Aragog a mate when he was fully grown, Mosag. Hagrid had just been visiting Aragog when he found himself getting lost.

Normally, he followed a trail of bluish green trees which basically led straight to Aragog's den, but the problem was that the moonlight turned almost all the trees cyan hue, including the bluish green ones which were already close to that colour. Now, Hagrid was completely lost, and at a loss at what to do.

Ultimately, the odds were never in his favour; this was just a prime example of that. From the tragedy and depression of his father to him getting expelled from Hogwarts, they were all signs Hagrid had never been lucky. After all, no other student he was aware of had all of that happen. Yes, quite a few had bad home lives or got expelled, but rarely did they have both happen! And at least they were not half-giant! Even if the other events had not happened to Hagrid, he would still of some prejudice against him because he was born half-giant half-human.

But Hagrid did not focus on that; he had to find his way back to his hut on the edge of the forest, which called for great concentration. And considering he had no sense of direction, and before now he had not explored the forest properly, it would be difficult.

He had never been allowed in as a student, and although he had raised several creatures in the Forbidden Forest, that had been right on the edge, so that hardly counted anyway.

Holding his lantern high, Hagrid marched onward with a change of direction hoping that would make him see something familiar. It was unlikely considering the trees seemed to look cyan, but maybe luck would be on his side for a change.

But it wasn't. Hagrid, of course would have to stumble into the centaurs glade. They did not welcome his presence at all, and soon Hagrid found himself running as fast as he could in a random direction to get away from the angry centaurs.

After what seemed like forever, Hagrid was losing his strength to run another step further, but the centaurs were still after him. It was about then Hagrid came into another clearing where he soon fell into a pool of water. He must have lost the centaurs here because when he surfaced there was no sign of a centaur anywhere.

Hagrid, grateful for the pool of water, climbed out and noticed it was cyan like everything else in the forest. Maybe it was not such a bad colour, after all, he considered. His lantern, however, did go out, so Hagrid had to relight it. Then Hagrid moved on again, eager to get home and change into dry clothes.

Hagrid did not find the way out, next though. He found some unicorns instead. He stayed clear of them, knowing they could be just as nasty as the centaurs and Hagrid had had enough of being chased for one day. He might have gone near if he had some grain, but he was not going to go near the unicorns with nothing.

The next creature that Hagrid ran into were pixies. The pixies were waving around cyan fairy dust and laughing merrily. Knowing the trouble they liked to cause to people, Hagrid steered clear of them. It seemed to be just his luck he would run into all the creatures that were unfriendly or just plain troublesome. But at least now Hagrid found himself enjoying this adventure.

The next creature he found was a hinkypunk, a creature highly resembling a spirit. Remembering what Professor Kettleburn had said about them, Hagrid ignored the directions the hinkypunk was trying to give him, knowing it was trying to lure him into even more trouble.

It was quite persistent, though, and followed him trying to get him to follow it, and it was getting quite angry, too. It started off as quite cute, but it quickly got annoying and Hagrid wished he could lose the silly thing. It was only the presence of a hippogriff that caused it to go away.

Needless to say, Hagrid was very thankful for the hippogriff and spent five minutes thanking it. Maybe some luck was coming his way after all. After sort of making friends with the hippogriff, he moved on to try and find the way out.

After that encounter, Hagrid was treated to the encounter of an Ashwinder: because of the short lifespan of the Ashwinder species, they were not a common creature to see. But because he followed it, curious to see where it was going, he got off the original trail again and had to try and retrace his steps with no luck.

Hagrid did run into some fairies, and he tried asking them for directions. They did help, problem was they all pointed in different directions which just confused Hagrid, and now he was scratching his head trying to work out what to do.

Along the way, Hagrid saw seven hedgehogs. He soon realised that three of them were Knarls. He stood still and watched them for a while before heading on again.

After that, Hagrid encountered fire crabs, (he had no idea that fire crabs lived here,) bowtruckles, an extremely grumpy forest troll, a niffler, and a large flock of very rowdy bats. Hagrid was happy to see them all and wished he had something for them, just as he had with all the creatures he had met.

After going through all of that, Hagrid was beginning to realise how long he had been gone for, and he was starting to get scared, very tired and irritated. He wanted to get out of this forest and get to bed. He was cold, tired and he had been out in the forest for hours.

Hagrid had seen so many wondrous creatures, and he had encountered them closer than ever before, but he wanted to get out now. Right now, though, that did not look very promising: he was completely lost, and Hagrid had no idea where he was.

Ten minutes later, Hagrid was about to break down and cry when he heard running of four feet. Hagrid looked up and saw a black boarhound running towards him. As it got closer, Hagrid saw it was a puppy.

"Slow there, boy!" Hagrid cried, a little scared.

The dog stopped in front of him and jumped up and down, barking merrily. Hagrid knew immediately that the dog meant no harm.

"What are you up to, 'lil fella?" Hagrid asked.

"Wuff!" the hound cried. Then it ran onwards on the path, stopping every now and then to look back at Hagrid. After a while Hagrid realised he was to follow it, so he started down the path after it.

After following the border hound for a while, the cyan hued trees started to thin, and Hagrid realised they were reaching the end of the forest! Hagrid could not believe his luck! He had met a hound who had known he was lost, and it knew how to get out! Hagrid, for the first time in his life, was lucky.

When they reached Hagrid's hut, he said to the dog, "Stay 'ere." He quickly ran inside to look for some meat for the dog. When he returned outside the dog was gone. "Are you still 'ere?" Hagrid called, looking around.

"Woof!" barked the hound. Hagrid turned around to see it sitting in his doorway looking quite at home.

"There you are," Hagrid said, returning to the hut and entering before shutting the door. Then he located a bowl and placed the meat in it before placing it on the floor.

"There you go," Hagrid said. Then he made himself a cup of tea.

"So would you like to stay around?" Hagrid asked the dog.

"Woof!" the hound barked.

"Good, good. What are we going to call you? How about Fang?" Hagrid asked, and the dog seemed to agree heartily.

That was the start of a beautiful friendship, and it started off with a lucky encounter in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid went into it many times after that, and he always took Fang just in case he got lost again. He learnt his way around pretty quickly, which meant Fang then just became company.


	62. Chapter 62

**A Very Snaily experience**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Sixth**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: Snail**

 **Words: 994**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Axis, DracoHermione**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop.**

 **Walnut, write about Hermione Granger.**

 **Shipka, Durmstrang**

 **Au, of course.**

Draco Malfoy stared down at the papers in front of him on his writing desk. These days, he only seemed to work, and he was always very tired. The worst part was, he did not seem to be getting anywhere with his work: the pile seemed to stay the same size no matter what.

Suddenly, an owl flew in carrying a parcel. After it had landed in front of Draco, he undid the parcel from the owl's leg, then it flew off. Draco quickly undid the wrapping, curious to see what was inside. It was a muffin! There was a note, too.

 _Do not eat the muffin. HM._

"Why is she playing games?" Draco asked himself, assuming HM was his wife, Hermione. He pulled off a bit of the muffin and started eating it.

The first thing he noticed was the odd texture. Then he suddenly became very hot and started to feel slimy. Very quickly, the world started to spin until Draco found everything in the room twice the size of him, with him standing on his desk chair, or that was at least what he thought he was doing, anyway.

As he went to move forward, he felt his body very slowly slide a bit forward. It was to Draco's horror he discovered what had happened: he had turned into a snail!

{[(-_-)]}

Hermione Malfoy, née Granger cheerfully stepped out of the fireplace into the parlour of Malfoy Manor. She had been very angry when she left that morning, but after talking to Ginny, Harry and Luna, she was feeling much better.

That morning she and Draco had had an argument. This was not an uncommon event, and it was always about the same thing: the fact Draco only ever seemed to work. Hermione felt neglected and was worried about Draco. She was begging him to take a break, but he would not listen. It frustrated her to no end, and in the end, she usually stormed out.

Right then one of the Malfoy house-elves appeared. After a lot of convincing from Narcissa Malfoy, she had begrudgingly agreed to have house-elves serve her on the proviso they got paid, they got a day off, and sick leave. Everyone agreed to that, though the house-elves only begrudgingly agreed.

"Hi, Poppy," Hermione greeted.

"Hello, Mistress Hermione! How was your time out?" Poppy squawked.

"Please! Hermione, please, Poppy!" Hermione exclaimed. She was always trying to convince the house-elves to call her by her first name, but she never had much luck. "Where is everyone?"

"Master and Mistress Malfoy are in the garden, and Master Malfoy Junior is in his study," Poppy said dutifully: she ignored Hermione's request for the name Poppy called her.

"Again? Well thanks, Poppy," Hermione said, swiftly walking upstairs to Draco's study.

When she got there, she was welcomed by an unwanted surprise. There was no Draco, just a snail and a partly eaten muffin. "Draco!" Hermione gasped, knowing the snail was Draco.

"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, having no idea what to do. Hermione had sent the muffin, being angry at Draco, and she wanted to know how much faith and trust he had in her: the muffin had been laced with Snail Potion. Snail Potion turned the consumer into a snail.

Evidently, he had a lot of trust in her, more trust then she was expecting. He was supposed to trust her, but not enough to eat something she had said not to eat. Hermione shuddered to think what would happen if she told him to jump off a cliff.

"What do I do?! Think, Hermione, think!" Hermione cried, pacing up and down in a panic. She then stopped and closed her eyes before concentrating very hard.

Then she remembered the cure for the Snail Potion! An act of true love, or a very complicated potion that only worked for twelve hours after the potion was originally drunk.

"I am about to do a disgusting thing, even if it is my husband I am kissing," Hermione said, picking the snail up and place it on the floor in front of her. Then she got down on the ground and kissed it. It felt horrible: Hermione did not think she had felt anything more horrible in her life.

As she stood up, she watched the snail transform into Draco Malfoy. "Draco! Your back!" Hermione cried happily, hugging him. Then she slapped him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Draco cried, putting his hand over where she had hit.

"For being an idiot! You were not supposed to eat it! I told you not too!" Hermione cried, sounding very angry, which was not surprising, all things considered.

"Well, why wouldn't I? Why would you send me something with a potion in it?" Draco cried, defending himself.

"I was angry, okay? I wanted to know you trusted me! But I did not expect you to eat it!" Hermione cried.

"If I trusted you what else would I have done? And I do trust you, by the way," Draco said, laughing despite himself.

"I don't know! Ask me why I sent you the muffin when I got home or something!" Hermione cried.

"All's well that ends well, I suppose. It is luckily we love each other or I'd be stuck a snail for the rest of my life," Draco said smugly.

"Yes, love conquers," Hermione said. Then Draco pulled her towards him and gave her a kiss.

"At least you do not feel like a snail now," Hermione said when it was over.

"That is fortunate," Draco said smiling.

"Promise me something though?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"Do not eat anything I send you again, and get some time off work, please!" Hermione begged.

"Alright, I well. The rest would do me good, and if I do that for a while I can assure you won't send me snail muffins," Draco nodded. As he said the last part of his sentence, Hermione glared at him.


	63. Chapter 63

**Blaise Zabini's frustration**

 **The Houses Competition:**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Sixth Year**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Underestimate (word)**

 **Words: check just below**

 **The golden snitch:  
Through the Universe:  
11, ****Apparent Magnitude** **Wand**

 **Shipka, Durmstrang**

 **Words: 576**

 **Warnings: AU most likely, and Blaise is a lot like Draco Malfoy, and at least thinks! (if he is or not is up to you) he is great at everything.**

* * *

Blaise Zabini glared at his textbooks on Muggle school subjects accusingly while fiddling with his wand. He was currently brushing up on his Muggle Studies, as he had been away for at Hogwarts for some months, where he had been busy studying magic, making friends and being underestimated. All the bookwork in any school book thrown at him was easy for him; just the actual spell work he had trouble with, but no more than anyone else; apart from the know-it-all Mudblood Hermione Granger. ´ _Stupid Mary Sue,'_ Blaise thought angrily. Dropping his wand on his desk.

But because of not being at Granger's level with how quickly he got spell work (yet), the teachers did not give him full marks. How could they? Couldn't they see he was a prodigy? And with a bit of time, he would be unbeatable? But no, they underestimated him because he could not get the spells on the first go. It made his blood boil.

His mother was the first one to tell him of his talents. Then all of his stepfather's, and the teachers at the Muggle school he went to only when his mother was finding herself a new husband; they all saw his talent and did not underestimate him, so what was wrong with the teachers at Hogwarts?

Growing up, he had been a child prodigy; working out all the Muggle Studies his mother made him study almost instantly. His mother wanted him to be the best, so despite the fact she was a Pureblood and taught Blaise to behave like one should, she taught him Muggle and Wizard stuff; so he would be the best wizard in any crowd. He got the magical stuff she had taught him almost straight away, too.

But no, none of this was good enough for his teachers. Most of which he was willing to bet, did not do any better at his age. Blaise brushed his books onto the floor in frustration: what was the point of being a prodigy if no one recognised it?

He was going to be in trouble when his mother saw his grades and they were not perfect. He had been told in no uncertain terms to get perfect grades, and he had failed. And it was all his stupid teachers' faults! All except for Professor Snape. He recognised Blaise's talent and marked him as such.

Blaise realised that cursing his teachers, and telling himself they did not know anything, was not going to change anything, so he sighed and realised that he was just going to have to do better, even if he was already doing his best.

"I'll just have to try harder next year," Blaise muttered bitterly as he picked up his muggle school books and piled them up. Then he got out his Transfiguration book to start his summer homework.

If he wanted to get perfect marks and not be underestimated, he needed to get his homework done well, which would take the whole summer if he was being really careful. His muggle stuff could wait, so he started his Hogwarts homework.

Sod the teachers and Granger, in the coming term he would be the top student. A prodigy, they would call him. And certainly, he would not be underestimated. He picked up his wand and decided to start practising the figures for the spells. If he could only get the part with the wand right he would be home free.


	64. Chapter 64

**Secret Rooms**

 **The Houses Competition:**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Sixth year**

 **Category: Standard (Include a Slytherin character)**

 **Prompt: Third Floor Corridor**

 **Words: 766**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Through the Universe:**

 **Apogee — (character) Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.**

 **TGS:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop**

 **Ten and a half inch, write about a Slytherin**

 **Shipka, Durmstrang**

 **Words: 766**

 **Au alert, and thank you Kris for Betaíng!**

* * *

Tom Riddle stormed down a random corridor on the third floor; he did not pay much attention to the corridor in question. He had spent the last week reading books in the restricted section of the library in every spare minute outside of class, trying to find out about a way to obtain immortality via Horcruxes.

So far, his research had only told him vaguely how to make them, but nowhere could he find out how many could be made. He had even tried Professor Slughorn, but he did not give Tom that much information. Tom knew he knew more, but his old Potion's Professor refused to say anymore, and Tom knew he would never get that information if he forced it.

If he tried in a few months, maybe he would have more luck. His Potions Master had a short memory and probably would have forgotten Tom had ever asked about Horcruxes at that point.

Because of all this, Tom was in a very bad mood and had stormed into a quiet looking corridor on the third floor to let off some steam. For some reason, people never spent much time on the third floor, which made one of its numerous corridors the perfect place to let some anger out.

For a long time, Tom had been looked down upon by his housemates, so he had worked hard to climb up their ranks to become the prince of Slytherin, so to speak. It had taken a lot of hard work to get there, and Tom knew if he wanted to keep that position appearance was crucial.

Tom continued to walk down the corridor until he found a bench for sitting on, where he decided to sit down. Once seated, he started taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. When he got mad and frustrated, he was scary, he looked like a demon, which was not always a bad thing. But, he did not want to make any of his teachers suspicious of his true motivations and goals.

After he had been there for a while, Tom noticed what looked like the faint outline of a door directly in front of him. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not seeing things: there was definitely an outline of what looked like a door there.

Quickly, he stood up and investigated. He could never recall hearing about a secret door on this corridor, and the idea of discovering something in Hogwarts no one else knew about, was appealing to him.

After a quick examination, he tried a few blasting spells on it, and the unlocking charm: none had any effect on the door though. He tried a few more spells, getting very frustrated with every failed attempt.

A bit later, he tried Lumos as a last resort before he lost it completely, and it worked! Tom was surprised such a basic spell opened the door and the room it concealed. Tom hastily went in to investigate the room.

The room was full of books, on the darker subjects of magic such as Horcruxes and the unforgivables. Some of the books he flipped through had potions that turned people into werewolves, rituals and stuff; Tom knew he would find all he wanted to know on Horcruxes here! He did not know the reasoning behind this room and the books in it, but it was his find and he sure was not sharing it.

No, the hidden room on that third-floor corridor was his secret; he would read every single book in there and learn all the secrets while feeling smug that he had access to sources no one else had. It would also make him that bit closer to his goal of becoming the best wizard there ever was, and taking over the world after purging it of Muggles.

Tom quickly grabbed a book of rituals and left, making sure to remember the bench in front of the room. Despite the fact he was annoyed that people had been keeping things from him to get him so frustrated, he was grateful he had come down here to cool off, otherwise, he would have never found the room.

After watching his secret library reseal itself, he quickly left the corridor to go the actual library, to not raise any suspicion of what he had been up to. One day, he would not have to worry or consider it, but for now, he had to keep up appearances if he wanted to catch people off guard on his campaign to take over the world.


	65. Wampus

**In Search of a Wampus**

 **The Houses Competition**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Sixth**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Wampus**

 **Words: 512**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Pop Asia-Who Are you? (2005)**

 **2, Word, lost.**

 **TGS:**

 **Through the Universe:**

 **62, event horizon, utterly lost.**

 **Shipka, Durmstrang.**

 **Au, probably.**

* * *

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter (better known as the Golden Trio) were completely and utterly lost in the wilds of America. They had gone on a trip there to see the native American Magical Creatures, or a Wampus to be exact, but had gotten lost very quickly.

The main reason for this trip was that Hermione wanted to see a Wampus Cat, which was as wild as can be. She had seen one in a book when she first came to the wizarding world, and she had decided then she wanted to see one right then, no matter what.

"Six days we have been out here, completely and utterly lost, and do you think we see a Wampus? No, we don't," Ron complained, the next time they stopped for a rest. They had found a round a shape clearing with lots of fallen logs in it. They were perfect for sitting on.

"I wouldn't mind that if it wasn't for the fact we haven't even seen anything! Certainly, nothing that could lead to civilisation," Harry added.

"Stop it, you two! I am having fun!" Hermione cried.

"It's alright for you, Hermione, but we were not the ones who wanted to see this giant cat!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Ron, it is not that bad!" Hermione said.

"Yes, it is. Why we can't go and see one in a sanctuary, or something, is beyond me," Ron said.

"You know why, Ron: Hermione wanted to see the Wampus in its natural habit, which is here," Harry said, gesturing around them to the miles of bush.

"Exactly!" Hermione cried.

"Which means, we should have seen heaps of them," Ron said glumly.

"Come on, Ron: get up. You never know, this time we might find something," Hermione said, standing up. Harry and Ron begrudgingly followed suit and they were soon off again.

A week later, and there was still no sign of any Wampus'. By now, even Hermione was starting to lose her enthusiasm for the trip. But they could hardly go back now, considering how lost they were.

As they came out to a river, Hermione grabbed the two boys and pulled them behind a big bush, which surprised them. "What wa-?" Ron started, but Hermione covered his mouth.

"Look." She pointed with a whisper, on the other side of the river.

Both Harry and Ron looked, and they saw what they thought was a Wampus, drinking. "We finally found one," Harry whispered in awe.

"It's beautiful," Hermione gasped, admiring its big, sleek grey body.

"Sure unlike any cat I have seen before," Ron nodded, making sure to speak quietly.

Right then, the Wampus let out a soft meow, before turning to charge back into the bush behind it. "Well, we have succeeded in finding one," Ron stated.

The trio then started celebrating and talking about all the things they would do when they got home until Harry had the realisation; "How exactly are we going to get home? We are lost, remember?"

All Hermione and Ron could answer with, was, "Oh."


	66. you didn't hear it from me, but,

**You didn't hear it from me,**

 **The Houses Competition:**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Year: Sixth**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: 'You didn't hear it from me, but,'**

 **Words: 769**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **11 inch, write about Slytherins**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **Pop Asia,**

 **Who Are you? (2005)**

 **5, Bullying**

 **Shipka, Durmstrang,**

 **Au alert.**

* * *

"You know, Flora dear, that female Weasley is odd, even for a Weasley. I would have thought she would be a bit fiery, like the rest of them. Maybe she was like that when she first arrived, but since then she quickly got quiet and meek, like she is now," Historia Carrow said as she and her twin, Flora, walked through the dungeons.

The dungeons were quite big, so there was plenty of places for exploring, and it was the weekend, so they would explore them for a bit. They had explored the dungeons during their first year at Hogwarts, but they wanted to do it again, just for fun.

"Your right, Historia dear. Well, I suppose she gives Malfoy and Parkinson a nice toy to play with, being the way she is. They bully and pick on her instead of us," Flora said. They had different opinions and views to their peers, so they quite often were targets for bullying by Malfoy and his cronies. It meant they were glad when he got a distraction, even if it might only be for a little while.

"Yes, that is true. As much as it seems unkind to wish for someone else to get bullied, I'm glad she is getting bullied instead of us," Historia nodded.

"Maybe next time we should go and tell someone about it," Flora suggested.

"Yes, that is a good idea. But how would we work it so the other Slytherins never found out?" Historia asked.

"We could say, 'you didn't hear it from me, but…' how does that sound? It would not be very polite to mention us that way," Flora suggested.

"Great idea, Flora!" Historia nodded.

After they finished looking around the dungeons, then they headed back up to the ground floor to explore there: they were hoping to find the kitchens. After turning down one of the corridors, Historia grabbed Flora's arm and pointed to just ahead.

"It looks like we will get to practice your line very shortly!" Historia cried.

Flora looked to see a bedraggled looking Ginny Weasley getting picked on by their favourite Slytherin and his gang; and other then looking scared, she looked utterly confused.

"Come on! Let's go and find another Weasley or a teacher," Flora nodded. The two turned around and quickly reversed direction to find help.

They couldn't believe their luck; they had gone up two floors and they had not found any of the people they were looking for. They did find out there had been another attack, but that was it: all the teachers were caught up in that it seemed.

"What are we going to do?" Historia asked. They stopped after finding out about the attack.

"I am not sure. Malfoy has probably lost interest by now, anyway: he's probably heard about the attack," Flora said thoughtfully.

"But she is probably still upset, and she looked a bit confused if nothing else," Historia urged.

"Since when have you been a Hufflepuff? But, alright, only since you insist: come on!" Flora said, rushing off.

After searching a few more corridors, and going up another floor, they found Ronald Weasley, one of their Gryffindor year mates along with Hermione Granger. It was fortunate, because they were about to give up on reporting what was happening to Ginny Weasley to a brother or teacher.

"What do you want, slimy snakes?" Weasley said accusingly.

"Ron!" Granger exclaimed.

You didn't hear it from me, but," Flora glanced at Historia who was glaring at her. "Err, I mean you didn't year it from us, but your sister was getting bullied by Draco and a few others in that corridor just below the staircase," Flora said glancing around.

"Are you sure?" Weasley asked suspiciously.

"Of course they are! What would they get from lying?" Granger cried.

"They're snakes, so who knows?!" Weasley exclaimed.

"Well whatever, we were just passing on something we thought you would like to know," Historia said smirking knowingly.

That was enough for the two Gryffindors; they both charged off. "Do you think we did the right thing?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, I reckon. Now, let's go and find out what happened! Hopefully, we will find out who has been got by Slytherins monster this time," Historia said brightly.

"Let's go: the great hall or common room would be the best place to go for that," Flora nodded.

The two nodded, then they walked downstairs to go and find out what had happened while they were being good civilians. More importantly, they were telling on Malfoy, and they had this feeling he wouldn't be finding out for a while.


	67. tragic

**Webs**

 **THE GOLDEN SNITCH:  
Though the Universe:  
Chaos-tragic**

 **Jurassic Fever-Diplodocus**

 **Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **Dragon Heartstring-write about Charlie Weasley**

 **Dream Catchers:**

 **Spider webs-write about a character becoming 'trapped.'**

 **Words: 994**

 **Shipka, Durmstrang**

 **Warning: Mentions of slightly more mature and unacceptable things.**

* * *

Vera Clark was a very lovely girl, no one could deny that: looks, personality: she had it all. Everyone loved her, in some way shape or form: you never heard anything bad against her. Including Charlie Weasley: he absolutely adored her. As tragic as it was, he did not think she loved him, at least not yet, anyway.

But, that didn't matter to Charlie. He loved her and would do anything for her, and he was sure in time she would love him.

One day, Charlie found Vera cornered by some boys, trapping all her escape routes. Charlie could tell from their body language they had dark things in their minds. After seeing Vera's concerned face, all other thoughts left Charlie's head, and he dove in to try and save her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Charlie cried.

"Why, shorty?" a Ravenclaw boy said. Then Charlie realised they were all older than him.

"My brother is just down the corridor: I could easily call him," Charlie said, playing a bluff. This better work or he would be the one trapped by these boys.

"It's that younger Weasley!" the Slytherin cried. The Slytherins feared Charlie because of Bill, who seemed to be always catching them, in their minds at any rate.

"This is not over, Clark," another of the boys said, talking to Vera. Then the four boys ran off. But Charlie did see the looks of disappointment on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked Vera, quickly walking over to her.

"I'll live: you stopped them from doing anything. If you hadn't come when you did, I would have become one of those tragic girls who got rapped! Thank you some much! You're my hero!" Vera said as she stood up, she was trembling slightly. Then she threw herself at Charlie and gave him a hug.

"It's no problem, really: I am sure anyone else would have done the same," Charlie said, being humble.

"But you were here! Thank you!" Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Vera asked slyly, "What are you doing later classes finish?"  
"Studying in the library," Charlie responded.  
"Good, I'll see you there," Vera nodded. Then she turned and ran off.

Charlie was spellbound: He could not believe what had just happened! After shaking his head and snapping out of his trance, he walked off to his class.

{([-_-])}

Over the next few months, Vera and Charlie grew closer. They studied together, they sat in class together: they were together a lot. Vera did ask quite a bit of Charlie, but he would do anything for her, so he didn't mind.

It was normally body-guarding her, but it did have things such as getting a book for her, taking a letter to the Owlery, or just carrying her bag for her. Charlie knew he didn't need to do all this, but he had dreamed of being together with Vera for so long, he couldn't stuff it up now. He just had to ask her to Hogsmeade, now…

After Charlie had asked Vera to Hogsmeade, he ran off to tell Bill, feeling on cloud nine. Bill said he was happy about Charlie getting into a relationship, but Charlie couldn't help but notice some worry in Bill's eyes. Charlie just brushed it off as his brother being concerned about something else.

It was then Charlie started to hear the gossip about Vera. Mostly girls saying that Vera liked to catch men in her web, so to speak, then she would use them until she was bored of them, then she would dump them, leaving them tragically broken heart. Considering it was all female talk, Charlie just saw it as them being jealous, and this was their way at getting back at Vera.

On the morning of Hogsmeade weekend, Charlie was nervous: it was his date with Vera today! He was currently waiting to hear from Vera about when they would meet up, and where.

Right then, a Tawney owl swooped down and landed in front of Charlie. He took the letter, and the owl flew off. Charlie then saw it was from Vera, and tore it open. But as he read what it said, he felt confusion come in, and his heart starts to break. It said:  
´ _Charlie…_

 _I will not be meeting you at Hogsmeade today, and we are over. It was fun using you, but I have better fish to play with, now. Like so many others, I easily caught you in my web: you might want to work on that to make sure it doesn't happen again._

 _To be honest, I thought you'd be tougher. So it's safe to say you were a disappointment. No matter, I am with my proper boyfriend now (didn't you wonder who I was sending SO MANY letters to?)_

 _Toddles,  
Vera.'_

Charlie, desperately wanting to believe it was a prank, and someone else had sent it to him, looked at the Hufflepuff table to see Vera. He was wanting to see her alone, and when she saw him looking at her, she would smile.

But the letter was confirmed to be genuine when he saw her smirking at him while being on the arm of a rich and fancy pureblood Slytherin. He made a joke to the people he was talking to, and Vera laughed. Then they kissed.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Bill asked concernedly.

"Charlie realised he must be looking devastated. "I'm fine," Charlie said shortly. Then he stood up and walked out of the great hall before breaking into a ran to find somewhere to cry.

It was tragic! His long-term crush that he was sure he loved, had dumped him, and revealed all that gossip was actually true! He made up his mind then and there, to never get involved with a woman. And he never did. He still sometimes remembered he was hurting from Vera, but mostly he moved on from that tragic (in his teenage mind) event.


	68. AU

**In an Alternate Universe**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
The golden snitch second anniversary Word prompts: School, Sorts, hat, second, believe (25)**

 **TGS through the universe:  
Prompt: Obliquity-Alternate universe **

**Shipka, Durmstrang**

* * *

Forty-two students filed through the big oak doors at Hogwarts to be sorted as the first years for the new term. Among them, were the Potter twins, Gideon and Harry Potter. The older students eagerly looked through the first years to try and see the twins-who-lived. Some saw the pair of raven-haired boys.

Meanwhile, the ghosts watched in sadness. In all their time at the school Hogwarts, this was easily the smallest year. It was almost laughable to call it a year: in their time it would have not been a year. Oh, the founders would be turning in their graves to know forty-two students these days was a year.

The sorting hat sang its song, the same song it always sings before it sorts the students. One by one, the eleven-year-olds go, getting sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Each house clapped to welcome their new member.

Gideon was the first Potter twin to be sorted. He of course, went to Gryffindor. No surprise there: that is what everyone thought would happen-no, it's what they believed. Just about everyone believed the sorting hat would sort the twins into Gryffindor.

Then Harry, the second of the twins got sorted, but also the older twin. After the hat went on his head, they had a chat. In an alternate universe, Harry would be trying to convince it to put him in Gryffindor, but today was just asking it lots of questions, before deciding on what would be his beliefs.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat cried. People gasped: the second twin-who-lived had been sorted into Ravenclaw! Most had said Gryffindor, but some had said the hat sorts them into Hufflepuff. No one thought of Ravenclaw or Slytherin!  
As people gasped and gawked, Harry just shrugged. In an alternate universe, he might have gone to Gryffindor or even cared, but at the moment he didn't. The hat had believed Ravenclaw would be the best for him, so there he would go.

As the feast went, Harry talked to two people, one called Antony Goldstein, and the other Padma Patil. They became the first friends he made at the school, but he didn't for a moment believe they would be the last.

Meanwhile, the second to be born Potter twin talked to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. In an alternate universe, there would be one child, and he would be at the Gryffindor table, talking to Granger and Weasley.


	69. Chapter 69

**Those Gryffindors**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Through the Universe:  
73, Global Cluster: Exploration**

 **(TGS) Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **Larch, write about a Gryffindor that needs courage.**

 **Dreamcatchers:  
Dream-write about a light character.**

 **Words: 854**

 **Shipka, Durmstrang**

* * *

Gryffindors were known to be brave. That was just a fact which everyone knew if they knew of Hogwarts. So, when one lacked courage and was not brave, they often got teased. Neville Longbottom was one of these people.

"He's a sorry soul, isn't he, Chloe?" Fay Dunbar said to her friend, Chloe Sthinshire.

"Yes, he is. He wouldn't be if he just had some courage," Chloe sighed.

"Maybe we should help him?" Fay suggested.

"How?" Chloe questioned.

"I'll dare him to go out in the Forbidden Forest tonight!" Fay cried, coming up with an idea.

"He needs more confidence to have courage! Not to be scared shitless!" Chloe exclaimed at her dark brown-haired friend.

"Come on, it will work! Trust me," Fay said grinning.

"Oh, alright: this better work though," Chloe sighed, giving in.

"Knew you would come around!" Fay said as she jumped up.

"Hey, Neville," Fay said, going over to the dark-haired boy.

"Yes, Fay?" Neville asked, looking up from his Potion's homework.  
"You need more courage. Soooo, I dare you to come and join Chloe and I on an exploration through the forbidden forest!" Fay said loudly.

"Will you both be with me?" Neville asked nervously.

"Sure," Fay nodded.

"Al-alright," Neville nodded begrudgingly. He obviously didn't want to, but Gryffindors never backed down from dares: never ever.

"Great! See you at eleven," Fay said, skipping back to the red frizz of Chloe.

"You didn't tell me I had to come!" Chloe said angrily.

"Well, you can't expect me to go by myself!" Fay exclaimed.  
"Neville would be with you!" Chloe pointed out.

"But I want you to come! Pleeeaaasseee?" Fay asked sweetly.

"Alright," Chloe sighed.

 **At eleven…**

At eleven a clock, Fay and Chloe were waiting in the common room for Neville. Fay was crying at the top of her voice. "We're going exploring! We're going on an exploration!"  
"Fay! Keep it down or everyone in the castle will know what we're doing! Certainly, the Prefects will hear!" Chloe hissed.

"Fine," Fay said, pouting.

A few minutes later, Chloe asked, "Do you think he backed out?"  
"Maybe. But if he does everyone will be teasing him for his lack of courage," Fay stated.

A couple of minutes later, they heard footsteps coming from the boys' stairs. Neville emerged a few minutes later. He had decided to come after all, thankfully for him.

"You're here," Fay stated.

"Yes, I am," Neville nodded nervously. He looked very nervous.

"Shall we go?" Chloe asked. She wanted to get back to bed.

"Fine by me. Neville?" Fay asked. Neville slowly nodded, then Fay cried, "Let's start our exploration!"  
"Fay! Keep it down!" Chloe cried as they all started toward the portrait hole.

"Sorry!" Fay said hurriedly.

The three Gryffindors quietly snuck around the castle, avoiding teachers and whatever else they ran into. Prefects, Mrs Norris and Filch: other students wandering around, like them.

When they finally exited the castle, the three relaxed a bit. They still had to try and hide in shadows to stay hidden, but they were able to relax because being seen was not very likely out here. Fay was a bit annoyed that Neville was basically touching her, but she could feel him shaking. It was obvious now more than ever before how much courage he needed.

"How much further?" Neville asked.

"About that much," Chloe said, waving her hand to the easily visible Forbidden Forest.

"Can I go back on this?" Neville said shaking madly.

"No! A dare is a dare! And you will be teased mercilessly by the others!" Fay said, grabbing his hands and dragging him along.

"How far do we have to go in?" Chloe asked. She too was nervous about this exploration and wanted to go in as little as possible. She was not as nervy as Neville, but she still didn't want to go in.

"A few hundred metres at least! We need to go in where it starts getting quite thick and dark," Fay said brightly.

"I have been into the Forbidden forest before, so I don't need to go in!" Neville said, trying another tactic. Chloe was surprised, it seemed very un-Neville.

"That was for detention, wasn't it? Which is different! Anyway, if you've already been in, you should be fine with this!" Fay said, dropping back and giving Neville a pat on the back.

A while later, they entered the shade around the forest. After lighting their wands, the trio proceeded, with a slight tremble. Even Fay was a little nervous.

After what felt like a good ten minutes, Fay said, trying to pretend she was not scared, "Let's go back now."  
"Good idea," Neville nodded.

As they turned around and started to walk back, Chloe asked Neville, "Do you feel braver now nothing bad has happened?"  
"No, I just feel terrified out of my wits," Neville said shaking his head.

"You did well, Neville," Fay said with a small smile.

"Thank you," Neville said, smiling shyly.

The three Gryffindors had the trek back to the common room to look forward to now. "All no!" they cried when they realised that.


	70. Chapter 70

**Will it be Fun?**

 **The Golden snitch:**

 **Through the Universe:  
50 Double asteroid-Flora and Historia Carrow**

 **Shipka, Durmstrang**

 **Words: 145**

* * *

The Carrow twins walked upstairs to Professor Slughorns office for his Christmas party. They were one of the few invited. They were dressed in green dresses, with matching green hair ribbons around their buns. The green they chose went well with their hair.

"What do you think, Flora, will this be fun?" Historia asked her sister as they walked.

"Yeah, I think so," Flora nodded.

"Well, I don't: how could hanging around Gryffindors and whoever else comes be fun?" Historia muttered.

"Don't be such a wet blanket!" Flora cried, wrapping one of her hands around Historia's shoulders.

"Easy for you to say," Historia muttered darkly.

"Well, we're here!" Flora cried as they arrived out the front of their Potions' master's office.

"We better go in," Historia sighed.

"Yep! You first!" Flora said, opening the door and shoving her sister in first, before going in herself.


	71. Chapter 71

**Lily and Severus: What it could have been**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Through the Universe:  
32 Celestial Sphere-LilySeverus**

 **Shipka, Durmstrang**

 **Words: 153**

* * *

Lily Evans and Severus Snape sat on the hill overlooking the Black Lake. It was during their Fifth Year, and they were taking a break from everything. Homework and the lessons had been so hard this year, so far.

It was a nice warm Autumn's day, with the leaves gently blowing in a soft breeze. Said wind was playing with their hair. Lily didn't mind, but it annoyed Severus.

"Severus," Lily started.

"Yes, Lily?" the black-haired Slytherin asked.

"When we leave Hogwarts, will we still be together?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, confused. It could be a loaded question.

"We are best friends, will we stay that way?" Lily answered.

"Of course. What are you doing this weekend?" Severus asked.

"It's Hogsmeade, isn't it?" Lily asked, and Severus nodded. "Going to Hogsmeade, what else?"  
"Would you consider going with me?" Severus asked.

"Like a date?" Lily clarified. After Severus nodded, Lily said smiling, "I'd love to."


	72. Colin Creevey

**Gingerbread counterpart**

 **The golden snitch:  
Advent Calendar: 12** **th** **, "That gingerbread man looks an awful lot like someone…"**

 **(TGS) Through the Universe:**

 **41 Cosmic Ray-Colin Creevey**

 **Shipka, Durmstrang**

 **Words: 315**

* * *

"That gingerbread man looks an awful lot like someone… mum," Colin Creevey remarked as he watched his mother make gingerbread. He was helping her, but there was nothing to do right at the moment.

"They're supposed to, darling," Mrs Creevey commented, looking at her son confusedly.

"No, someone real. I can't quite think who, though," Colin said thinking. Then it came to him. "I know! Professor Snape! They look grumpy just like him, or quite a few do."  
"I'm sure," Mrs Creevey said, shaking her head. She didn't get how that worked considering they didn't have any icing yet. Maybe magic can increase a child's imagination, or maybe Colin was pretending.

"Willow! Can you help me get this star on the tree? I need you to hold the ladder!" Mr Creevey called from the next room. Willow was Mrs Creevey's first name.

"Alright! Don't cause any trouble, Colin," Mrs Creevey said, as she stopped what she was doing, and left the room.

"Yes, mother," Colin said as his mother exited the room. When he was younger, he would steal some of the cooked ones, (they were not allowed to eat them until later,) but he was older and wiser now.

"Hiya, Colin! What's up?" Dennis cried, coming in from outside. Unlike Colin, Dennis had never stolen gingerbread.

"Well, I think that grumpy gingerbread man looks an awful lot like someone, my potions Professor to be exact, but I don't think mum believes me!" the thirteen-year-old cried.

"I'm sure it does. I hope I get a letter: I want to see the gingerbread man look alike!" Dennis cried. He didn't even look at them, but Colin didn't see that, thankfully.

"I hope you do, too! He's not sweet like gingerbread though," Colin said.

"That's a pity: but he's probably a bit tough anyway," Dennis guessed.

"And greasy!" Colin exclaimed grinning. Then the two boys started laughing.


End file.
